Believe in the SHIELD!
by Zaara the black
Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Pride, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT! Naruto X Ruby/Weiss , Jaune X Pyrra, OMC X Yang/Blake. Loosely based on ThePyschoPath96's story. I have asked and have been granted Permission to do my own version of this story.
1. Prelude: The SHIELD

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHEILD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss , Jaune X Pyrra, OMC X Yang/Blake

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Pride, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Loosely based on ThePyschoPath96's story. I have asked and have been granted Permission to do my own version of this story.

We do not own WWE, RWBY, or Naruto. We are just fans of the shows

Zaara: It took a long while to get to this point.

Yang: YAY! We get our own story from Zaara and Killjoy!

Killjoy: Things have been going well.

Ruby: Can I have a cookie please!

Blake: You and your sweet tooth Ruby. It come's at the weirdest times.

Zaara: you might want to give them to her or she won't stop

Weiss: how does she have a body like that when all she eats are cookies and sweets?

Killjoy: (give's Ruby a bag of cookies)

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHEILD," thought, flashback_

 _"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV_

000000000000000

 **Prelude: The Architect**

Location: City of Vale

Random Ally

2300

Two young men stood in an ally, but one of them was irrelevant. The only one who was of any importance was the young man who stood at 6'1 with shaggy blonde hair with black sticks on the right side, purple eyes, wearing a black tactical vest with several pouches attacked to it, a black under-armor shirt, black cargo pants tucked into black combat boots, and a pair of black tactical gloves. On his left side was a black sheath that went to a long sword.

"You'd better be straight with me on this Intel," said A young man as he glared at the information broker he was doing business with.

"As straight as it gets my man. Rumor has it that the White Fang are up to something in town. In fact. Word is that Roman Torchwick is here to. Hitting up dust shops," said The Rat.

The young man couldn't help, but think this wasn't just a coincidence since Torchwick was current one of the most wanted men in the Kingdom of Vale. That and he had made The SHEILD's personal shit list along with Ulric Schnee.

"Well let me get out of here," said the Rat. "With old Roman making a fuss good old informants like me are being taken in for all the information they got. Junior is the only one they aren't messing with. But deals are always on the table,"

Jaune didn't like the way the Rat had worded what he just said. Jaune went to pull out his scrollaway and leave the area, until the area filled with lights. Looking up Jaune saw several police above them. Jaune looked at the lights in annoyance before pulling out his sheath and sword in rifle mode and opened fire. He flipped it ejecting the bullet before firing another round. The rounds took out the lights as the men in the choppers began to descend on the spot. Jaune put the rifle back on his side before pulling out his sword and turning the sheath into a black kite shield. once on the ground the men charged at Jaune ready to take him out. Jaune used his shield and his sword in perfect sync taking out all commoners. He blocked the baton strike, before sweeping the man who had attacked him. Shifting around he hit another man in the head with the handle of his sword. Taking a running start he flipped his body into the other two men, Over taking them with acrobatic skill. Once the last men fell he sheathed his sword and turned his gun on the rat.

"Wait a minute bro! It was just business!" yelled the rat holding up his hands.

Jaune didn't listen at shot him in both his knees. The rat yelled in pain as he started to bleed.

"It was business for you. It was justice for me and my brothers," said Jaune before running. Taking a slight jump in the air he sent the rats head into the ground with a hard stomp and the rat to Dream land.

Jaune sighed before taking out his scroll and sending a message to his brothers.

The City of Vale, 2 days 2200, Outside of the Schnee tower

It was going to be a long two days.

 _ **Prelude: The Powerhouse**_

Location:City of Vacuo

Warehouse District

2300

The sound of a crate smashing would have been heard reverberating throughout the warehouse, if not for the fact that the men guarding it were out cold. The man who broke open the crate was quite large. Standing at 6'4" with a darker tone of skin, and looking to be about 18, and made of just pure muscle, black hair that was long and pulled into several Dreadlocks, a gotee, and dark green eyes, wearing a black Kevlar vest, black cargo pants tucked into black combat boots, on his right hand black fingerless glove , and two black wrist bands on either wrist, strapped to his right side was a 45. inside of it's holster and on his back was a massive sword easily a foot shorter then he was, with a 2 foot handle that had a trigger near the base and was slit down the middle with a barrel sitting 6 inches away from where the blade ended. This was Solo M. Pride. The Powerhouse.

"Nothing here either? I was sure they were gearing up for an Operation in Vale," said Solo to himself.

Solo had had it on good authority that the Vacuo Branch of the White Fang would be moving some weight around. It appeared that either the Intel was false or they had already moved it. Either way it was bad infoat a bad time. The lights to the warehouse came on and Solo was forced to close his eyes. Opening them he saw that he was surrounded by White fang grunts.

"You picked the wrong warehouse to rob prick!" yelled the highest ranking member there,"

Solo glared at them. Reaching behind his back he removed his Buster-cannon/blade, before slamming it into the ground. "I won't need Simba for you small fires," said Solo as he put his fists up.

Charging forward he throw out a left hook that sent the White Fang member flying and right into dream land. Solo ducked under a man and lifted him over his shoulders before falling backwards and landing his body into the ground busted ribs and making him yell while clutching his ribs. He used a kip-up to get to his feet before drawing his pistol and firing shots at the charging White Fang members. He wasn't the best shot in the world, but he was good enough to stop the white fang who charged him. Most of them were out and so was Joe as he holstered his pistol.

The last few charged in hoping to take the physically powerful man down. Solo sent a spinning jump kick into the face of one man sending him to his knee, before grabbing his head in a headlock and planting it in the pavement. The last man who was up charged at Solo with his arm raised with a weapon in it. Solo smirk, before charging in and Spearing the man in the gut. The man folded like a house of cards as his head bounced off the pavement and sending him into sweet darkness

Looking around and throwing his head back. Solo let out a roar. A battle cry that would rouse any warriors soul.

The Boss wasn't amused as he started to grow slightly before he towered over Solo at 7 feet tall. A horn protruding from the middle of his nose. Solo couldn't help the smirk that came to his face. He let out a roar.

A Challenge.

The Boss stomped the ground trying to kick up dirt as Solo put his left hand on his right wrist as he seemed to be cocking it back, like a Pistol. Thing was that if the Boss wasn't blinded by rage he would see the bluish outline on the arm. Both charged at the exact same moment. Solo leap into the air before thrusting his fist forwards and into the face of the Boss. The boss went down like a shack of bricks.

Once on the ground Solo grabbed him by the front of his armor and forced him to look at him. "Where are the Weapons?" asked Solo in a growl.

"They were moved. Shipped out a few weeks ago," said the boss tasting blood in his mouth as he talked though a broken nose.

Solo lifted the Boss up and slammed him back into the ground. "I figured that much out dickhead! Where?" asked Solo losing his patience quickly.

The Boss laughed. "As if I have that kind of information! I'm not a branch manager. All of those fuckers took off to something big," said the Boss.

Before Solo could ask another question his scroll Rang. Picking it up he glanced at the message.

 _The City of Vale, 2 days 2200, Outside of the Schnee tower_

Solo smirked before pulling out his pistol and ejecting the clip before putting a new full clip in. "Seems I don't need you after all," said Solo.

 _ **Prolude: The Lunatic Fringe**_

Location: Patch Island

A grave in the dead cold of the great forest surrounding Signal Academy. The young man in front of the Grave was kneeling before it, touching the stone tenderly. The young man looked to be about 16 or 17, 5'9" with a tone frame, spiky blonde hair, sapphire colored eyes that held Sadness, three whisker like marks on each cheek, he wore a black hoodie with no sleeves that was zipped up and had several pockets lining it, black gloves, black cargo pants tucked into a pair of black combat boots, and a pair of Dog tags around his neck. Strapped to his the back side of his waist was a steel gray Tonfa that looked almost like an Extra long pistol. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. The Lunatic Fringe.

Here lies Summer Rose

Born May 13 1986 – December 23, 2013

a Loving mother

A devoted wife

A great Huntress

The man in front of her headstone slowly stood up and reached into his pocket. Inside of it was a Scroll (Cell phone). Opening it he saw the message.

 _The City of Vale, 2 days 2200, Outside of the Shcnee tower_

Naruto looked at the grave one more time before turning to leave. "Later Summer. I'll see you as soon as i can," said Naruto as he began to make his way though the the Forest. If he stayed any longer he would be found by them... and he wasn't ready for that just yet.

Naruto felt the eyes on him. He knew who they were and why they were here. Same as everyone else. He couldn't help the crazed smirk that came to his lips, as Madness over took his sadness. Reaching into his shirt he brought up the face mask with the skull that covered the lower half of his face.

Reaching behind his back he pulled out his Tonfa and flipped it around and started to shot it. Several rounds fired off at the creatures hiding away from him. Several shots rang out as the creatures jumped out of hiding, revealing a large number of Beowolves.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf!?" asked Naruto as he flipped his tonfa back and clicked a button making two blades pop out of both ends.

The beowolves charged at Naruto, intent on maiming if not killing him. Naruto charged back and began to spin as he hit the air. He pass by the grim without leaving so much as touching them, but they were sent flying in all directions. Naruto stopped and spun before charging at the nearest Beowolf and slashed it several times, before jumping into the air and decapitating it. Righting himself Naruto landed on his feet only to be hit in the chest by another Beowolf. Naruto hit a tree and rebounded off of it only to decapitate the wolf bashed grim. The final Beowolf growled at Naruto before charging at him. Naruto slide under his claw marks before grabbing the Beowolf by his head. The beowolf struggled to get free, but it was too late for it. Naruto jumped up slightly and wrapped his legs around the Beowolf before bringing it's head to the ground in what his 'brothers' had dubbed Dirty Deeds.

Naruto rolled away before reverting his Tonfa-gun to gun mode and aiming it at the beowolf. "You picked the wrong day to fuck with me asshole," said Naruto, shooting the Beowolf between the eyes.

000000000000000

Killjoy: Yeah, Yeah I know

Zaara: You gave her to many cookies

Yang: Ruby on a sugar high is bad

Blake: Stop her!

Weiss: Killjoy this

Killjoy: How the hell was I suppose to know

Zaara: At least it's not me

Note: Solo M Pride is the Creation of myself and Killjoy.


	2. Chapter 1: The Operation

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE X

Title:Believe in the SHIELD!

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss, Jaune X Pyrrha , OMC X Blake/ Yang

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Young, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Zaara: So Yang where are we heading today

Yang: (winks) don't worry about it sweety.

Blake: He is gonna regret this...

Killjoy: no Kidding i would warn him but I do so want to get a good laugh.

Solo: Why the hell am I here of all people?

Yang: We're just going to have a bit of fun.

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

000000000000000

 _ **Chapter 1: The Operation  
**_

Location: The City of Vale

Docks

Time: 1300 hrs (1:00 p.m.)

The ship from Vacuo hand finally docked in port. Getting a last minute ticket from Vacuo to Vale was a bit of a hassle and had cost him some lien, but Solo managed to pull it off. He stepped off the boat wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black slacks, and a pair of sun glasses. He also had a white duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

Solo walked along the port until he heard the honking of a horn. Looking to his left he saw an all black 4-door charger. Sitting on the hood was his partners and brothers. Both dressed similarly to him except Naruto's shirt was undone half way and Jaune wore a tie.

Solo walked up and held out his fist. Naruto and Jaune joined fists with him before they broke. Dropping his bag, Solo gave both of the men before him a bro-hug.

"What's it been? A month?" asked Solo as Jaune picked up his bag.

Naruto gave a grin. "Just about right. That was the last time we saw each other and Ulric, but I think he was a little pissed at us for what happened," said Naruto.

Jaune snorted as he popped the truck and put Solo's bag in the back. "Can you blame him. We did triple power-bomb him though his own dinning table," said Jaune.

Solo hopped into the back of the car, as Jaune got in the drivers seat and Naruto in the passengers seat. "Hey Jaune you promised I could drive when we got Solo!" said Naruto.

"Hell no! Knowing you you'd probably cause property damage going 100 miles an hour," said Jaune.

"More like 126 miles an hour," said Naruto with a grin.

Solo leaned his head back and smiled. It was good to be back with his brothers. Jaune drove to east side of Vale and parked in a parking lot to a building that was probably serving as their temporary base. It was a small shop that looked like it had closed down not that long ago. It was perfect. Since it had closed recently the power was still on, and people wouldn't exactly look inside of a building that closed only days ago.

Stepping out of the car Solo grabbed his bag before making his way inside. Once inside he looked at Jaune's set up and was not surprised that he had three laptops networked to a Holo terminal that had three zones to link the Data from all three at once.

"Nice pad bro," said Solo looking around. "i bet this cost you some cash,"

"Thanks. It's a nice place if i do say so myself. You boys ready to get started?" asked Jaune.

"Yep," said Naruto.

"Let's get this over with Jaune," said Solo.

Naruto and Solo took a computer as Jaune set up his own. "Alright lets compile our data from the last month," said Jaune.

Each of them spent the next hour putting in the data they had gathered from various sources before all the data configured into the most likely happenings in Vale. Naruto sat back with a rare serious look on his face.

"Looks like everything points to Roman and the White Fang teaming up together," said Naruto crossing his arms and leaning back.

"Question is why?" asked Jaune.

Solo closed his eyes. "The question isn't why, but what should we do about it?" said Solo folding his arms.

Jaune sighed. "Like I already sent you. At 2200 Roman is going to be up to something and it has to do with the Tower in Vale," said Jaune before looking at his watch. "it's 14:32. Lets rest up for a few hours and prepare to hit the tower at 2100," said Jaune.

Naruto and Solo agreed with their brother, before they each got up and took a room to get some sleep. they were in for a long night.

(7 hours later)

Each member of The SHIELD stood in the main room preparing for their raid on the tower. Or at least their raid on Roman Torchwick. They were each geared in their SHIELD gear with their face masks on and a short wave radio attached to their ear. The only difference was that Jaune and Solo both had a Military style patrol caps on,while Naruto opted for a Due-rag and his hoodie.

"Alright sync your watches boys," said Jaune as they held their watches up to each other.

Naruto had an orange face on his watch, Jaune had a yellow face, and Solo had a blue face. As soon as each of their watch face's hit 9 they hit the button sinking them perfectly.

The Hounds of Justice were out on the town and they were on the hunt.

Location: City of Vale

Vale Tower

2201

Roman Torchwick supervised his 'hired' help as they gathered the dust that was stored in the tower. It had taken longer then he thought to take out the security, but then again he rarely liked to get his hands dirty. He was a Criminal mastermind after all. He had paid his dues.

Roman wasn't a tall man, standing at only 6 feet tall, long orange hair with bangs covering his right eye. The other eye that was clearly seen was slanted and dark green. He wore a red collared white suit,black gloves, black suit pants, black smart shoes, and a bowler hat with a red band. In his hand was a cane with a red tip at the bottom.

Recently Roman had gone from a Solo criminal to working with a 'team' and he used the word team loosely. If anything he was the Go getter. He knew the ins and outs of everything from pick-pocketing to taking a armored transport full of dust and money. While his Team mates were just a bunch of kids and one Scary little witch who even he wouldn't sass.

"Chop, chop people. I got a schedule to keep," said Roman.

The Goons in their black suits did as their hired boss said. They worked full time for the Local Crime Boss/ information broker Junior and his little sisters. (1)

The truck that they used was almost fully loaded up, when the Lights went out. Roman had anticipated something like this happening. He pulled out a remote and activated the emergency lights that his boys had brought in. The room was bathed in red. The men got out their guns and blades preparing for a fight.

"We suggest that you give up now Roman," came a voice from all around them.

"Or don't. I'm looking forward to kicking your ass!" came another voice

If roman was affected he didn't show it. "Well if it isn't my old friends. The Hounds of Justice," said Roman. "Shouldn't you find your kibbles and bits else where!"

Many of the men stiffened in fear. The Hounds of justice we're well known in all walks of life. Business men feared that they would lose their money to the hounds for 'Injustice' , criminals would lose their lives to them, and finally the Military/ Police forces saw them as nothing more then vigilantes dishing out their own brand of 'street' justice.

The door on one of the walkways flow open as a figure jumped out of it while shooting his gun. Several of the shots hit the men, dropping them to the ground. Roman narrowed his visible eye. Before he could give out orders the window was smashed as another black clad figure came in off a zip tie shooting of round into the engine of the truck. Fortunately the diver managed to get out of the truck, unharmed, but the truck was done. Frustration was on Roman's face as the garage door was smashed open and the Last figure came in throwing punches and kicks that would probably land several men in the Hospital wing of the Vale Kingdom prison.

The first black clad figure ran up to the truck and got something out of one of his many pockets and throw it into the cab, before ducking out and rolling behind a pillar. Roman's eyes widened before he dove to the ground. The truck exploded.

"Now that's what I call a Bang!" yelled the figure laughing.

"Well only one person is this crazy? Is that you lunatic!?" asked Roman getting out from cover.

"You know it is," laughed Naruto.

"Oh Roman don't go anywhere. We've been looking to take you out for a long time. We even got a power-bomb with your name on it," said Said the large man by the door.

"Powerhouse. Yeah... that's not going to happen," said Roman. He hadn't expected the SHIELD to show up to his little party.

"In the name of justice. Believe that it will!" yelled last black clad figure.

"Architect. Well this is interesting," said Roman as they soon hand him entrapped in a triangle.

Roman didn't want to fight his way out of this, but it looked like he would have no choice. Lifting his cane he prepared for battle.

"THIS IS THE VALE POLICE DEPARTMENT! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" yelled a voice over a loud speaker.

The members of the SHIELD looked around as the heavy lights could be seen coming though the window as the door lit up with several lights. Roman knew this was his only chance to escape. he ducked off before the SHIELD could go after him.

"He's getting away!" yelled Solo.

"Dust! We are so screwed!" yelled Naruto.

"Got any ideas Jaune?" asked Solo as he drew Simba from his back.

"Besides throw down our weapons, nothing," said Jaune.

Naruto grinned. "How about go down swinging brothers?" asked Naruto.

"I'd kind of like to live to be lose my virginity!" yelled Jaune.

Naruto smirked. "To bad Jaunny-boy it's fight or die!" said Naruto as a Swarm of cops rushed in.

Naruto took a running start and jumped though them and sent many flying. Jaune turned his rifle on the windows and started firing off shots to the windows. Solo got under the truck and with a mighty roar lifted it off the ground, before throwing it at the garage. Now that entrance was blocked stopping more enemies from swarming them.

"If we make it out of here alive, I'm punching Naruto in the Mouth!" yelled Solo.

"Before or after I curb-stomp him!" asked Jaune.

They didn't answer any further as more men flooded into the room.

Naruto and Jaune started firing their dust rounds off into the men, before they broke off to fend the police off. Naruto returned Vixen to tonfa-mode and extended his blades while Jaune drew his blade Saint Slayer, and Solo pulled out Simba (2)

Solo put both hands on the hilt of his blade and gave a mighty swing of Simba impacting at least seven uniformed officers sending them into the walls. Naruto ducked under a dagger-pistol swipe and send a high kick into the man's head, as another grabbed him from behind. Two men rushed Naruto intent on hand cuffing him. Jaune appeared before them and gave a shout as he pushed Faith forward while activating his Semblance. A 8 foot high 2 foot thick version of his shield appeared as the men smashed into it. Naruto flipped the man behind him, before hitting him in the face with a spinning Tonfa strike. Naruto ducked under man and lifting him into the air and into Jaune's backhand with Shield. Solo twisted around a man's strike and hit him in the back of the head with a elbow.

"SPLIT UP!" yelled Jaune.

Naruto took a running start and jumped into a group of cops, before spinning and making a tornado that sent them flying. Jaune was getting fancy with his foot work and using the blunt end of his blade and Solo used his big ass sword to send people flying.

"This is getting too heavy. We need an Exit!" yelled Naruto.

Solo brought Simba to bare and turned it to Cannon mode. "STAND CLEAR!" solo yelled to his brothers as he pulled the trigger.

The wall closet to Naruto Exploded. Naruto covered the entrance as Solo and Jaune ran out. The SHIELD vanished into the night.

0000000000000

Zaara: I am never going out with Yang again!

Killjoy: Hahahahahahahahaha.

Solo: Damn my head hurts. How many beers did I down?

Yang: Quite a few big boy

Ruby: Light Weight

Weiss: Words fail me at this moment.

A/N

1: They never said they weren't related! And before anything is said Yang and Ruby have different last names, but are still siblings.

2: The name of their Weapons.


	3. Chapter 2: A SHIELD conquered!

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Weiss/ Ruby, Jaune X Pyrrha, OMC X Blake/ Yang

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Pride, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Killjoy: How where we supposed to know it was a duck?

Zaara: Fuck! Why oh why did I introduce Yang to Killjoy

Yang:Want to come with us to get them a new duck?

Zaara: No, No, No. I'm not going on one of your crazy ass adventures this time

Yang:What? Just cause you still have a bullet in your ass from last time?

Killjoy:Anyway we gotta go.

Ruby: Um should we tell Zaara that there are Grimm that way?

A/n

the first two chapters aren't exactly action packed or even well written. They were more of my own slight at the RWBY story. RWBY is a new challenge for me since the action and fighting of the show is very fast paced. I'm more use to just regular paced fighting. So forgive me. I'll try harder with my next few chapters.

"We are Justice," Speech

 _We are The SHIELD," Thought and Flashback_

BELIEVE THAT!" radio/Scroll/TV

0000000000000

 **Chapter 2: A SHIELD conquered**

Location: City of Vale

area outside of SHIELD's Hideout

23:18

Solo looked behind them as another cruiser passed by the ally they were hiding in. Naruto looked ahead of them to make sure no one entered the ally. After the police had hit them back at the tower. they had manged to escape thanks to Naruto unleashing a gust of wind and Solo busting out Simba. They had been on the run from the cops for almost an hour.

"Are you sure they won't be able to find this place?" asked Solo as yet another cruiser passed by them.

"Positive. I had the paperwork ready in advance for this kind of thing. Tomorrow morning we're getting on a ship that's headed for Atlas," said Jaune as they ran across the street and started to enter the code to unlock the door.

"Why Atlas?" asked Naruto. "You know we have a bounty on our heads because of what we did 4 months ago. You know the reason we went into hiding and split up in the first place!"

"Quiet!" said Solo as Jaune opened the back door and they slipped inside.

Naruto waited until Solo was inside before slamming the door and locking it.

"The reason I chose Atlas is because we're not hitting any targets there for a while. Besides Ulric and his goons never got a look at our faces," said Jaune as he hit the second level of encryption to deactivate the explosive he had rigged up.

"His daughter did. Or at least she saw my lips," said Naruto with a fox like grin on his face.

Jaune and Solo both groaned. How the hell did they forget about that? During a raid on the Annual SDC (Schnee Dust Company) Gala the eldest daughter of Ulric Schnee had tried to stop Naruto with just her sword. Naruto had disarmed her and planted what was probably the first and best kiss of her life. (if the blush on her face was any indication.) It lead to the reason they had to power-bomb the head of the Schnee Dust company, through the man's own dining room table. The man was no joke. He was a former hunter who took over the family business after his Father-in-law stepped down. He used a sludge hammer with deadly skill and with him being the spearhead behind two of the greatest Huntsmen teams of all times he was not a man to underestimate, let alone piss off. (1)

"I'm surprised we got out of there with our lives," said Solo.

"It was Naruto's fault that we were nearly jailed that night," said Jaune glaring at his friend as they made their way to the front room.

Solo put his hand on the door, but stopped as his ears picked something up. Holding up his hand his brothers stood still. Solo reached behind his back and drew his pistol before motioning for Naruto to do the same with his Tonfa in gun mode. Jaune unsheathed his rifle and pointed it at the door. Holding up three fingers he quickly dropped them them and kicked open the door. Naruto went into the room first, with Solo following and Jaune bringing up the rear. All three found their guns pointed at one man. Who was sitting in a chair in front of their computer sipping on a cup of what they assumed was coffee. All three knew an experienced Hunter when they saw one and this man screamed it. He stood at 6'2" with messy white hair and yellow eyes. He didn't appear to be frail despite the cane with the silver handle on the top of it. He wore a pair of small curricular glasses, an all black suit a green scarf, and a pair of smart shoes.

"My you boys were out late. I was starting to think that you wouldn't show up here again," said the man.

"Who in the name of dust are you?" asked Jaune with clear annoyance in his voice.

Instead of answering he opened a black Scroll. "The Architect. The brains behind the SHIELD, master level hacker, and The SHIELD's Defacto leader. Responsible for the bombing of a Schnee Dust mine and the Injury's to the Schnee Director of Operations. A monster of a man no less. Impressive," said the man.

"Answer the question old man!" growled Solo aiming his 45.

The man just swiped the Scroll."The Powerhouse. The strong man of the Shield and rumored Lion Faunus from eye witeness reports. A 'tank' of a man if the reports are right. I once heard you Fought the 'Powerhouse' of the Schnee Dust company. That man is a true Animal if his fighting skills are to be believed," said the man.

Naruto growled in annoyance before doing a spin kick. The man was not overly surprised, but quickly raised his cane breaking up an orange arc. The rest of the wind Scattered destroying most of the room's equipment. "Answer or I'll do more then throw a kick!" yelled Naruto.

The man swiped thr Scroll one last time before turning to Naruto. "The Lunatic Fringe. Your not as crazed as one would expect for your reputation. Battle lust maybe? The Daredevil and most reckless member of the team. Also a Demolitions expert. You fought with The Viper. A student who studied under me when I was a mere Teacher. Also the Youngest Huntsman in history at 19 years old," said The man closing the file. (2)

"Last time old man, who are you?" asked Jaune allowing the anger to show in his voice.

"Youth so impenitent. My name is Ozpin or if you come to accept the terms of my deal, Professor Ozpin," said the man.

"Who?" asked Naruto.

Jaune looked at him, before sighing. "The Headmaster of Beacon Academy. The best of the Best huntsmen and Huntress's come out of that school. It was where my grandfather trained, before he joined the Army," said Jaune.

Naruto looked at Ozpin. "So your just another stooge for the Vale Kingdom Council then? I'm surprised we never had you on our list," said Naruto.

"I have to agree with Naruto here Jaune. He looks like he's just another totty to me," said Solo

"And that's the reason I make the decisions and not you two," said Jaune. "That man standing before us isn't just some totty or stooge. He's the real f-ing deal. Records are spotty at best, but he's never lost a fight. He even took on the entire Evolution and won at one point. Something we struggled with. And we only fought three of them and his left hand man who are no where near as strong as they once were,"

Naruto and Solo looked at Ozpin. Ulric alone had been tough, but add in his two of his friends from his huntsmen days, the Guy who had once been hailed as a monster and you were in for a fight. Even with them being several years out of practice they were still one of the most powerful teams in recorded history.

"Good to see you did your homework. Although the viper had been out of school for less then 2 years and ulric along with the animal had just hit their stride at the time and had gotten... big headed. They needed to come back down to Remnant," said Ozpin.

"Cut to the case Ozpin. What do you want?" asked Naruto.

"First a little lesson young men. I tracked you down because you got sloppy. I knew the owners of this shop. So image my surprise when I find that someone has occupied it when the banks have no recorded of it's new owner or at least no record of sell. If I don't talk to Glynda in the next hour or so she is ordered to send all this information to the Council and police," said Ozpin.

All three winced as they heard this. It wasn't hard to figure out what that meant. If they fought Ozpin they were unlikely to win, and even if by a miracle they came out on top they would be to injured to run when the police and the Army showed up. In other words...

"We're screwed," said Solo lowing his weapon as did his brothers.

"Quite," said Ozpin. "Now that all the pleasantries are out of the way, I have a deal for you three,"

"What kind of deal Ozzy?" asked Jaune.

Ozpin chose to ignore his new nickname. "If you three come to my academy, learn under me, and work under me for a period of no more then two years after you graduate then you will be free and your records wiped clean. That I can promise," said Ozpin.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Solo.

"As I told one of my students just the other day. I have made more mistakes then any man or woman alive today. This is where I change what I say to you. Sparks of hope are not always easily visible in the Dark and sometimes they are part of the darkness," said Ozpin.

"It sounds like your trying to hire us," said Naruto.

Ozpin gave a gentle smile. "Think of this as a long term contract if you like," said Ozpin

Naruto, Solo, and Jaune seemed to have a silent conversation for several minutes before they all nodded. Jaune walked up and looked Ozpin dead in his eyes. Ozpin knew that look well. It was the resolve of a man's heart, a test of his will. All the members of the Shield had it. It was what Ozpin had wanted to see when he had met these young men.

"You got a deal. Professor Ozpin," said Jaune.

Ozpin smiled. "You will gather your gear and clothes. Once you have it you will meet your escort to the school in at the Plaza at 1000 hrs," said Ozpin walking away.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" asked Solo.

Location:City of Vale

Vale Plaza

0950

What had she gotten herself into? Glynda Goodwitch had asked herself once more as she waited for her 'charges' to arrive. Glynda glared at the men that dared to use their eyes to roam her body. Back before she was 30 she would have raveled in the stares and even flirted a bit with these men. Now they just annoyed her. Glynda was 32 years young (never call a woman old) and stood at 6'5", taller then most men, with legs that went for miles, narrow hips, and a large chest. Maybe D-cup, her hair was light blonde tied back in a bun with a curl hanging off the right side, her eyes were bright green and sharp while being hidden behind a pair of rectangular glasses, she wore white long sleeved shirt that exposed part of her chest with puffy sleeves, but tightened up around her wrists, a black skirt that went to just under her breasts and right above her knees with 4 buttons that lined up perfectly, black-brown stockings, a black cape with purple lining and a crown on the back, and black heeled boots with her collapsed riding crop attached to her right boot.

She knew that Ozpin had made a deal with the members of the SHIELD. He told her almost everything. He also told her remakable little with some of his plans. Like with the SHIELD and that Rose girl Glynda had little tolerance for criminals and even less for Vigilantes. That girl Ruby that she met two weeks ago, almost got herself and others hurt by playing little hero in a cape.

Glynda looked as three young men were walking her way. They had all their gear strapped on, but the SHIELD had gained a following of sorts and some people were considered Die-hard SHIELD fans. So seeing the three boys with their gear didn't really phase the people around them. Glynda walked over to them a sway to her hips that was noticeable.

Jaune looked as Glynda stopped in front of them. "Who are you lady? I know I didn't call an escort? Naruto did you?" asked Jaune with a smirk.

"Sorry bro. I'm not into cougars. That's more Solo's thing," said Naruto laughing along with Jaune.

"Cougars are hot bro. Well she does have a nice body. I think I'd give it a shot," said Solo with a smirk.

Glynda hit each other them we a glare as her cheeks heated up. It didn't seem to phase them any if the looks of satisfaction on their faces was anything to go by. "You should watch your words in front of a lady. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. I am a Professor at Beacon Academy and your Team's Adviser," said Glynda ajesting her glasses.

"Adviser?" asked Naruto.

"More like Parole officer," said Jaune crossing his arms.

"Could be worse. We could have gotten some portly guy who likes to talk about himself," said Solo.

"Lets get you boys fitted for proper suits. Young gentlemen shouldn't look so... rough," said Glynda adjusting her glasses.

"What's wrong with our clothes?" asked Jaune looking at his gear.

Glynda glared at them. "It's fine for combat related purposes, but for everyday use...You look like a bunch of hooligans and thugs," said Glynda.

"Lady you do realize who your talking to right?" asked Naruto.

Glynda grabbed her riding crop and used it to levitate Naruto into the air.

"Hey let me down lady!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm no Ozpin, but trust me, I have several years of experience under my belt and I can defeat you with ease," said Glynda dropping Naruto. "Now if there are no further questions it's time to fit you three for suits,"

"This is not going to be pleasant," said Jaune.

Location: Beacon academy

courtyard

1320

Solo sat in the courtyard with a pen and pad. Not many people would believe it, but Solo the Powerhouse of the SHIELD liked to write poetry. His mother had him learn it as to try and curb some of that 'warrior pride' most Faunas were famous for.

His dreads were tied back, and he wore a black shirt with SP on the front of it and ONE VS ALL on the back, blue jean pants, and black boots. He looked down at his notebook and saw what he had written. (3)

To protect the World form Darkness

We turned to Darkness.

To prevent Anarchy

We became Anarchy

To do Justice

We became Injustice

To Shield the World

We Became the SHIELD

Solo sighed as he flipped to the front of his book and read one of the first poems he ever wrote aloud.

"I see you for who you are. A beauty surrounded by shadows. A pair of yellow eyes that capture my own," started Solo.

"A Prince he claims not to be, but love her I can not help," came a voice from behind. "That was always my favorite one,"

Turning to see who was standing behind him Solo's eyes almost widened when he saw who it was. The girl behind him stood at 5'6" with a slender frame and C-cup breasts, long legs and a rounded ass that made people stare,with a Olive skin tone, yellow eye, wearing low heeled boots, black stocking that gradually faded to purple as they went down with a belladonna flower on the outside of them in white, black ribbons on both arms with a detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm, a white sleeveless shirt, a black buttoned vest with coat tails, a bow sitting atop her head hiding her cat-like ears that were currently twitching.

"Blake!?" said a wide eyed Solo.

Blake glared at Solo. "It's been a long time Solo,"

Location: Beacon Academy

Cafetiere

1400

Jaune had just sat down with his tray in order to eat his burger and fries. He wore a black shirt with a Large JA on the front, blue jean pants, and sneakers. After arriving with his team they had discovered that they had come on a weekend and wouldn't have to attend classes until Monday. He was actually contemplating his deal with Ozpin and weather or not he should curb stomp the old bastard?

Shaking his head of such thoughts he opened his laptop and began to look for new information with his Vale network. Things were quiet, even with Torchwick running all over the damn place. No one was looking to give up information. Growling in frustration he slammed the laptop shut.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a rather shy voice.

Jaune looked up from his plate and sucked in a breath. Standing before him was the last person he expect to see. It was a girl who was the same age as him, standing at 5'3" and a supple figure, long blonde hair in a single braid with white stands in the front of her face, dark brown eyes, wearing a dark gray long sleeve shirt, breast plate armor, shoulder pads, a blue jean skirt, high heel boots, and a pair of brown leather shin guards. On her waist was the sword and sheath of their Grandfather.

"Jennifer," said Jaune with shock clear on his voice.

Jennifer Arc smiled at her big brother. "Hey Jaune. Long time no see huh big brother?" asked Jennifer with a smile.

Location Beacon Academy

Dorms

1410

A young girl walked down the halls of the First year down on her way from the library with several books in her hands. At 15 she wasn't very tall, only standing at 5'2", but with the second biggest set of breasts on her team with them being a large C borderline D, she was athletically built, black hair with a red tint to it and a pair of round silver eyes that showed just how innocent and pure she was. She wore a a black long sleeve blouse, corset, and skirt with red trimmings, gun belt with several dust bullets and a rose style buckle that was slanted on the left, black stockings, black and red combat boots. The only odd thing about her outfit (according to some people) was long ankle length red cape with the silver pins.

This was Ruby Rose, younger sister of Yang Xiao Long, partner to Weiss Schnee, good friend to Blake Belladona, and Leader of Team RWBY. All of who were first years at Beacon Academy. They were still only in the first month of the new school year. She had been building her knowledge to be the best leader she could be to them. Or at least she hoped she was doing her best. Her conversation with Weiss form the first day of school was still playing in her head.

Ruby rounded the corner and collided with something. Ruby hit the ground all her books scattering. Ruby rubbed her butt.

"Sorry about that. I was just coming from my room and I'm a little lost," came a voice. He sounded like a young man.

"It's fine. I still get lost from time to time," said Ruby looking for her last book. "Dust where is it!?" asked Ruby.

"You mean this one," said the young man holding up a book.

Ruby turned around to grab the book and dropped the ones in her hand in shock. Standing before her was a handsome man, he had a familiar face, wearing a gray muscle shirt, a black hoodie with a NU stylized on the right front and the words **CAUTION UNSTABLE** on the back, fitted blue jean pants, white wraps on both hands, a pair of black boots, and a green crystal around his neck on a leather cord.

Time froze as Ruby looked at one of her most loved people in the world. One she h

"N-Naruto," said Ruby as her eyes began to wail up with tears.

"Well... Shit," said Naruto.

00000000000000000

Zaara: I declare that Yang and Killjoy can no longer hang out

Killjoy:You can try.

Yang:You will fail!

Blake: That does seem a bit cruel

Ruby: Yang and Killjoy are both a bit... crazy though

1: DX and Evolution.

2: for those unaware I'm talking about Randy, Batista, and Kane. None of which I own and is owned by the WWE.

3: Think of Roman Reigns shirt. Which I do not own.


	4. Chapter 3: Reunions

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title: Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Weiss/ Ruby, Jaune X Pyrrha, OMC X Blake/Yang

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Pride, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Yang: Zaara are you ok?

Killjoy: Yeah dude. You look like you lost a fight

Zaara: I need a vacation.

Ruby: To bad get to work.

Blake: At least you don't have to listen to the Ice Queen

Zaara: The past few days have been shit. And I don't like cold things

Weiss: Hey!

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

00000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: Reunions**

Location Beacon Academy

Dorm Halls

1410

"Well... shit," said Naruto as he looked at the girl before him.

This was not what Naruto had expected. To see the girl that had been his best friend/ first crush from childhood standing before him now. He hadn't seen Ruby for almost 8 years. eight years since Summer Rose died.

Ruby didn't register Naruto's words She launched herself at her best friend. "NARUTO!" yelled Ruby

Ruby wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso and buried her head into his chest. Naruto felt his shirt becoming wet and knew that Ruby was crying. Naruto winced at this. One thing Naruto had promised Summer was that if someone made Ruby cry he would be there to fix it. At the time his 8 year old mind had assumed it as meaning to beat up boys that hurt her. Now he knew that meant to comfort her in her times of need.

What he was a kid and a young boy!

Naruto reached out to hug her, but stopped. Naruto couldn't do it. Ruby was to nice, to pure for a demon like him. He and his brothers walked a dark and deadly road. A road that left them alone, without loved ones. Many 'friends' ,but never loved ones. But Naruto found his arms encircling her waist and not of his own vindication as he pulled Ruby tight.

"Forgive me Ruby," said Naruto quietly.

Ruby cried harder into his shirt. "Where did you go!? Why didn't you stay!? I NEEDED YOU!" yelled Ruby.

Naruto smiled sadly at this. "I had to go Ruby. We were both in pain. You still had your dad and Yang. I had no one," said Naruto.

"That's not true you idiot! You had me, Yang, Dad! Uncle Qrow. You had us all! And you still lef!. You even promised that you would always have my back," said Ruby.

Naruto nodded. "I was so stupid. My head wasn't on right at the time. We were both in a dark place Ruby," said Naruto as Ruby continued to Cry.

Naruto held Ruby for a long time before they parted. Ruby wiping her eyes.

"So you still a weapons nut?" asked Naruto with a grin.

Ruby blushed as he said this. "When you put it like that it sounds so mean, but I still am a huge weapons nerd," said Ruby with a proud smile on her face.

Naruto smiled before he began to back away from her. "Meet me at the range. I want to see if you finished that big ass sniper rifle of yours," said Naruto turning and running off.

Ruby couldn't help the tears in her eyes as her best friend of her old life was now back in it and wanting to spend time with her. This was going to be great.

Location: Beacon academy

courtyard

same time

SMACK!

If anyone was around to hear that they would see Blake Belladonna with her hand outstretched slapping the face of a new student. The new student hardly registered it as his attention shifted back to Blake. Cold yellow eyes met intense green in a staring match.

"Okay. I deserved that," said Solo grabbing his cheek.

Blake crossed her arms. "You deserve a whole lot more for walking out on me in the middle of the night. Our FIRST and on ONLY night together!" seethed Blake.

Solo remembered that night well. A year after they had gotten together on their Anniversary. It was both their first time mating. They had been clumsy, awkward, and shy, but they learned together. And two hours later both were satisfied. The next morning when Blake woke up all that was there was a note with two little words on it.

I'm sorry

"I had no choice Blake," said Solo with a glare.

"Right! No choice! You had a choice when you decided against joining the Brotherhood of the White Fang!" Blake nearly screamed.

Solo glared at her. "I saw where they were headed! where you were headed Blake! I believed that you could keep them form going to far," growled Solo "What happened anyway!? Last I hear you were the partner to Adam 'The Beast' himself and not just that wither, but the right hand of the Enforcer of the White Fang,"

Blake flinched at this. "The White Fang was travailing down a path I couldn't condone anymore. I had to leave. I need to redeem myself and atone for all the sins I've committed," said Blake.

Solo growled in annoyance. "If you had a crisis of conciseness then you were never cut out to walk the path that me and my brothers walk Blake! That's the reason I left, not because I chose to! I had to! Jaune and Naruto made sacrifices too! Bigger ones then I ever did!"

Blake bit her lip. "Why didn't you tell me Solo? I would have come with you. I lov-" started Blake.

Solo held up his hand stopping her. "That kind of thinking has no place in the SHIELD! We are willing to sacrifice ourselves to protect and SHIELD the world. If you aren't willing to give something like Love up, then you can't walk beside us," said Solo turning to leave Blake. (1)

Blake had tears running down her face. "FUCK YOU SOLO!" yelled Blake as she fell to her knees.

Solo heard the pain and hurt in her words. They hurt more then any blade, any bullet ever could. And he felt each blow.

Location:Beacon Academy

Cafeteria

Same time

Jennifer Arc wasn't sure what she would say to her brother. They sat there for who knows how long just staring at each other. Jennifer opened her mouth several times to speak, but couldn't. Fearful that she would antagonize her brother. As children Jennifer and Jaune had been close. Almost joined at the hip. Where ever she was he was and vise-verse.

"How have you been Jen?" asked Jaune using her nickname from childhood.

Jennifer gave her brother a small smile. "I'm been good Jaune," said Jennifer before she got a sad look on her face. "Mother and our sisters are worried about you. It's been 6 years since you vanished without a trace Jaune. We all thought you were dead," said Jennifer.

"What about the Old man?" asked Jaune drinking his soda. "I see that he gave you Crocea Mors. I remember him saying that no one would ever carry that into battle again... or at least non of his children would,"

Jennifer almost flinched as she heard the anger in his voice. "He trained me for 2 years after begging him nonstop to let me become a huntress," said Jennifer.

Jaune began to laugh at this, before pounding the table. "How nice! So he's not a worthless old bastard after all. He can keep the promises to his daughters, but not his son," said Jaune.

"Jaune I never wanted to take your birthright!" said Jennifer.

Jaune got up and took his tray. "Jen I love you, mom, and our sisters, but I can't forgive that Old Bastard for what he did!" said Jaune standing up and walking away from his sister.

Jennifer looked down and sighed before lifting her right had and removing her glove and looked at the two upside down crescent moons. The sign of the Arc Nobility and symbol of the Heir-apparent once one was chosen.

Location: Beacon Academy

Team RWBY Dorm room

1500

"WHAT!" yelled a voice form inside the room "How dare he make my partner cry

"I'm going to teach this Solo a lesson why not to mess with My Bella!" came another heated voice.

The last two members of Team RWBY had been sitting around until Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna came in crying several minutes ago, but for different reasons. Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's half-sister and Blake's Partner, as well as Weiss Schnee, Ruby's partner and Heiress to the Schnee dust company.

Weiss Schnee one of the smartest girls at Beacon academy and Resident 'all fielder' of Team RWBY. She was 17 and stood at 5'3" just an inch taller then Ruby, with a petite body and B-cup breasts,Her long, white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake, an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red Weiss also wears a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon.

Weiss currently held the crying Ruby while Yang held the crying Blake.

Yang Xiao Long, one of the top 5 sexiest girls at Beacon (Sexiest in her opinion) was the teams 'Tank' and resident clown of team RWBY. Yang stood at 5'8" with a slamming body that she just loved to use to tease males and Females alike. Even her past boyfriends and girlfriends couldn't deny that, Large D-cup breasts a slender waist and long legs ensured that people remembered her, Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. Yang Wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons. a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears finger-less black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

"I can't believe that Naruto has been alive all this time Yang," sniffed Ruby rubbing her eyes.

"I know baby sister, I thought he was gone to," said Yang.

"That's all well and good, but what about the guy who made Blake cry!?" asked Weiss in annoyance.

"It's fine. Solo has always been a proud man who lived by a code of honor," said Blake. "He always told me that he would never do anything to endanger me if he could help it,"

"Men. There all the same with their macho BS," said Weiss careful not to curse around Ruby while Yang was around.

Blake shuck her head. "I don't think so, not by a long shot," said Blake

Location: Beacon Academy

Dorm of the SHIELD

same time

Naruto sat at the work bench working on Vixen's gun mode and seeing if he could shift from semi-auto to full auto. Or at least he was until the door to the room slammed open and Solo walked in with anger clear in his eyes. He went over to his 'Operations' gear and began to dawn it.

"What's got you worked up King of the Jungle?" asked Naruto turning away from his project.

"Not now Naruto!" growled out Solo as he finished buckling his vest. Just as he was about to got out of the door it was thrown open once more this time it was Jaune who stormed into the room.

He bumped into Solo who rounded on Jaune with anger in his eyes. "Watch where your walking Jaune!" said Solo.

Jaune glared at Solo. "You better watch who you talking to Solo!"

Naruto saw where this was going and quickly got between his brothers. "Both of you cool it!" yelled Naruto getting between them. "This isn't how we act! One sacrifice for the good of the group Remember? If you two have a beef settle up and move on!"

Both Solo and Jaune backed away from each other knowing that Naruto was right. The SHIELD was based on brotherhood and trust. But even they could allow Tempers to flare from time to time.

"I'll be in the Gym if you need me," said Solo.

"I'm hitting the Shower," said Jaune grabbing his sleeping clothes and shower equipment.

"What's eating them?" Naruto asked himself before returning to his weapon to finish it. He had promised to met Ruby for a weapons Demo.

0000000000000000000000

Yang: (Yawn). I'm going to sleep.

Zaara: I need to rest for a long time

Rub?:So tired

Killjoy:Yait... What

Weiss: Everyone sleepy time

Killjoy: NO!

Blake: Maybe they're broken?

Killjoy: And How am I suppose to fix that

Zaara: Oh well. Your problem Killjoy not mine.

A/N

1: Yes Blake has knowledge of the SHIELD and knows who they are.

Leave lots of nice reviews please.


	5. Chapter 4: Injustice at Beacon!

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Weiss/ Ruby, Jaune X Pyrra , OMC X Blake/ Yang

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Pride, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Killjoy: So damn tired

Yang: I warned him.

Zaara: I guess that killjoy was the Party's killjoy

Killjoy: Shut up Zaara

Ruby: Look's like he's about to puke.

We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 4: Injustice at Beacon**

Location: Beacon Academy

Cafeteria

1146

The members of the SHIELD set down their trays at their table and were pretty annoyed. For the past several weeks they had attended the classes at Beacon and had not had a fun time of it. In that time they had encountered Team CRDL. They were more like thugs, then proper Warriors (Solo's words). They would shake down the other Freshmen and even some sophomores. The only three teams they didn't mess with were team RWBY, Team JNPR (with the Exception of Jennifer), and Team PAN (The SHIELD) who were awaiting their 4th member. Ozpin had declared that until a 4th 'official' member joined their team they were suppose to be ineligibly for Ranking Games and missions. But since TEAM PAN's identity as the SHIELD was not public knowledge yet, They would have to play by Ozpins rules. Including wearing the uniforms. Something Naruto was not a fan off. The only thing that they did like were the beautiful girls walking around.

Jennifer grabbed a tray and was walking over to her friends when Cardin, stuck his foot out. Jennifer stumbled, but Ruby helped stedy her, before she fell on her face. Jennifer and Ruby shot dirty looks at Cardin, before moving on to their friends.

"This is Brutal man. I mean watching that guy beat up on your sister. I almost felt like I was watching him mess with Ruby or Yang," said Naruto knowing that if it was Yang or Ruby the guy would already be eating dirt from Dirty Deeds.

"All you have to do is say the word bro and we got him Jaune," said Solo.

Jaune shuck his head. "As much as it pains me to watch my sister get kicked around like a puppy, I'm not jumping in unless that bastard crosses the line," said Jaune.

"You've always been protective of her haven't you?" asked Naruto taking a sip of his water.

Jaune nodded. "Jen has always been to kind for her own good. I always protected her as a kid, but now that she's grown into a powerful young woman. I'm sure she can fight battles on her own," said Jaune. (1)

Naruto snickered. "Sounds like you have a case of the sis-con," said Naruto making Solo nearly choke on his water in laughter.

Jaune held up his middle finger, but with a smirk. "Go fuck yourself Fox-boy," said Jaune

"Ohh. Stop it! That hurts!" yelled a girl with a clearly distress in her voice.

The three members of the SHIELD turned and saw a girl getting bulled by Cardin and his group of goons. It seemed that instead of Jen they had turned to a Faunas girl. A bunny at that. If she wasn't a second year that they had seen walking with her Teammates then they would have mistaken her for a first year. She stood at 5'6 with a slender body. Her legs appeared well toned. She wore the girls Uniform.

Solo growled and got up quickly with his SHIELD brothers following after him. There was one absolute LAW in the SHIELD's eyes 'Injustice would not be tolerated!'

"I wonder if you have a bunny tail too?" asked Sky about to flip her skirt.

Solo charged in and kicked Sky in the chest, sending him into the table. Before Russel or Dove could do anything both found themselves laid out by a double flying close-line courtesy of Naruto. Cardin released the girl who fell into Solo who stopped her by her shoulders. Before Cardin could run away he found a kick to the side of his head from Jaune. Cardin hit the floor groaning.

"Are you alright?" asked Solo.

The girl nodded. "Yes. Thank you for your help," said the girl.

"It was no problem miss. Our motto is Injustice will _Not_ be Tolerated," said Jaune

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Velvet," said the girl as she looked at the three handsome young gents and blushed.

"My name is Solo M. Pride, these are my soul brothers Naruto N. Uzumaki and Jaune A. Arc," said Solo.

"Again, thank you," said Velvet.

Naruto grinned "It was no problem Velvet. Scum like them are the reason why we can't live in peace," said Naruto.

Cardin glared at Jaune. "Fucking SHIELD fan-boys! Why don't you act like men and fight straight up," said Cardin.

Jaune glared at the bully. "That's funny. Coming from a leader of punks like you. Naruto lets get him up!" yelled Jaune kicking him in the jaw again.

The Lunatic inside of Naruto awoke as he looked at Cardin. "200 lien says that his armor breaks," said Naruto.

"I got 300 says it cracks," said Jaune.

"350 says it doesn't break at all," said Solo.

"Hey guys that's enough!" said Ruby standing up and trying to stop her friends from going to far. Sure Cardin and his team got what they deserved, but this was going to far.

"That's enough Jaune! They have been punished enough!" said Jennifer throwing her left hand in a slashing motion.

"This isn't punishment," said Jaune as He and Naruto lifted Cardin to his feet.

"This isn't retribution," said Naruto as they put their hands under his legs.

"This is Justice!" roared Solo. His arms began to glow blue as Jaune and Naruto lifted Cardin onto Solo's massive shoulders.

Before anyone could do anything the Three members of Team PAN (SHIELD) slammed Cardin thought the Redwood table! Cardin went though the Table and into the concrete floor, cracking it. Cardin let out a scream of pain as his neck, shoulders, and back became inflamed in pain, before he found the sweet Bliss of unconsciousness with cracks appearing in his armor.

Jaune smirked before holding out his hand. Naruto and Solo paid the man out of their pockets.

"How could you guys!?" asked Ruby almost in horror. If they had done that to a grim it would have been cool, but to do it to another person.

"Jaune! That was to far!" yelled Jennifer, not at all pleased by her brother and his friends.

Naruto rounded on the girls. "If your content to let these bastards run around and do what they want then, that's your business. We won't let it happen. Not if we can help it," said Naruto.

"That was still messed up guys," said Yang. The blonde brawler could understand the need to punish people, but that was just a bit far

"You can't blame them for what they did! Besides they stepped into help me when no one else would," said Velvet glaring at the other bystanders.

"But hurting them because, they did something bad isn't right. Kushina always said two wrongs don't make a right and this isn't right," said Ruby putting her hands over her chest.

Naruto narrowed his eyes when she mentioned his mother. "Summer always said that to protect means not to betray your beliefs," said Naruto.

Ruby looked down. She knew that using Kushina's name wasn't a good idea. She looked up to Kushina as a second mother. To use her like that against what Naruto just did left a bad taste in her mouth.

"There are ways to go about this without violence," said Weiss entering into the conversation and defending her partner.

"You just don't get it princess. This isn't violence like your Daddy and his cronies use to keep his Faunas slave labor in check. This is us delivering justice to those who can't or rather won't protect themselves," said Naruto.

Before anyone else could re taunt, the door to the cafetiere burst open with Glynda entering the room with two other people following behind her. Professors and professional huntsmen if the expression on their faces was any indication.

The man was quite large Easily 6'8" with muscle on muscle, no hair on top of his head, and dark brown eyes, He wore a long sleeve white shirt, blue jean overalls, and black boots. He was Professor Henry Johnathan, environmental expert on grim. (2)

Next to him was a woman who couldn't have been taller then 5'5" long black hair, blue eyes wearing a cowboy uniform that would not have looked arry on Yang. A mid-riff top, blue jean short shorts with chaps. She was Professor Martha Jane (3) in charge of the School's Forest and subsequent grimm that roamed them.

Henry whistled. "Man that had to hurt," said Henry walking up to Cardin and checked him over. "No broken bones. He's just out of it currently,"

"We're going to get this one to the Medical facility," said Martha as Henry throw Cardin on his back and took him away.

Glynda turned her head to Team PAN and glared at them. "You had no right to harm a fellow student, much less a future comrade in arms!" yelled Glynda her legendary patience all but gone at the moment.

Solo growled at her. "We had every right Professor. Where were you when they were harassing this girl!?" asked Solo referring to Velvet.

"We were discussing their punishment, without the need for the students to know," said Glynda.

"Bullshit," said Jaune. "If you were set on doing something you would have done it before she it got to the point of sexual harassment!"

Glynda couldn't say anything to them knowing that they were right. Ozpin didn't believe in allowing teachers to interfere in students lives to much. Beacon was a relatively safe place for the first several mouths, but once out on missions and in the wilderness they were on their own. Glynda had seen her fair share of lives lost on missions more then a few of them children that were under her care.

"Be that as it may. I will see you three tonight," said Glynda, before turning to leave.

The members of the SHIELD sighed knowing that they had just bought themselves a ticket to hell. At least for a night.

Location: Beacon academy

Gym

1600

Ruby held the punching bag as Yang was hitting it as hard as she could. Both had changed their clothes from their normal uniform to gym wear, Yang wore yellow sports bra with her burning heart on the front, black spandex pants that made her ass pop and her signature black gloves.

Ruby wore a red tank-top, black pair of shorts and her gym skirt.

Yang pulled back her fist and throw it into the punching bag. "I can't believe how much Naruto has changed," said Ruby. "He use to be so kind and sweet. Now he's... rough around the edges,"

"Well... sis... he's not... the same boy... you once... LIKED!" said Yang finishing her set. "Besides. I'm sure you wouldn't mind playing tounge twister with him!" finished the blonde brawler with a teasing grin.

Ruby blushed upon hearing Yang say this. When Naruto and Ruby were both young Naruto had been her best friend. They had did everything together. From eating her mom's famous cookies to keeping each other company when their moms went hunting. Then the day they always feared would come came. When both of them were 6 and 7 years old their moms had died. Naruto had vanished several days later. Ruby never questioned why her friend left. Just like her, he had his own demons to combat and defeat.

Ruby dawned her own gloves and began to hit the bag. "Why... do you... always... tease... me... Yang?" asked Ruby.

Yang smiled at her. "Because your cute when you blush sis," said Yang.

This was their sisterly bonding.

Location: City of Vale

Unknown

0000

A clicking of heels could be heard as a folder was thrown on the desk of Roman. He picked it up and began to examine the information.

"Here's that information you wanted. It took me a while to get into the VCPD mainframe, but I did it," said the girl

Roman examined three folders before him. The profiles of the biggest threat to his boss's plan. The Shield. They only had info on him and not the real brains behind everything he had done for the past several months. That was just a plus.

"Are you sure this information is accurate?" asked Roman lighting a cigar.

"It's solid or at least as far as the police know. Real names still unknown. It's amazing what the Chief of Investigations will do when flashed a little skin and given a compliment. Miss Cinder, Neo, Emerald, and Mercury will be here within a week," said the woman.

"Good to know. We're going to need a lot more fire power," said Roman

00000000000000000

Zaara: Oh man that was just crazy. Sorry about the puke on your new jacket Killjoy

Yang: That was uncalled For Zaara.

Killjoy: Man I am going to get you for that!

Ruby: Yeah. Get him later. Were are my cookies!?

Killjoy: (backs away slowly)

Ruby: (pulls out crescent Rose)

Yang: Run Killjoy!

Zaara: You'd better bring her Cookies!

1: Before anyone says anything about that my older sister did the same to me and I did the same to my brother. Unless we couldn't handle it on our own we stepped back.

2: John Henry. An American Folk Legend.

3: Calamity Jane for those who don't know.

Profile Section

Profile of one Uzumaki Naruto...

Name: Naruto N. Uzumaki

Alias: The Lunatic Fringe

Gender: M

Age: 16 (October 10th 943 AK)

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Sapphire blue

Height: 5'10

Defining features: three whisker like marks on each cheek

Weapon: Tonfa-blade gun Code-name Vixen

Semblance: Wind Manipulation

Affiliation: SHIELD

Bio: The Wild Card of the SHIELD with a do or Die attitude to combat. Don't let that fool you as he is a on the fly strategist that has pulled him and his 'brothers' out of more then a few situations. 8 years before the creation of the SHIELD he lost his mother to her job as a Huntress. Feeling loss he went into the World a broken boy and found something that to this day he still isn't sure if it was for the better or the worse.


	6. Chapter 5: White's Pride! Pt 1

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss , Jaune X Pyrrha, OMC X Yang/Blake

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Pride, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Killjoy: Guys ready to try this extract?

Blake: Dude Really Satan's blood food extract?

Weiss: Why did I agree to this!

Zaara: Just for the record... Who said it was a good Idea to JUMP out of a bullhead!

Killjoy: Oh shut up and take your taste.

Blake: Sigh this is gonna hurt.

Zaara: Killjoy if we live I will kill you

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHEILD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

This will be the first ARC, and will also be where the romance starts.

0000000000000

 **Chapter 5: White's Pride Pt 1**

Location: Beacon Academy

Arena

11:00

Naruto yawned as Glynda was going on and on about something or another. All he knew was that it had to do with Aura. Naruto didn't really care. His own Aura took the power and form of wind. After a lot of time and practice he made it his own. He could use it in four forms. Blunt force impact that increased the power of his blows, blades sharper then any other, and ranged to where he didn't have to hit his enemies to make them feel pain. Hell he had learned to fire wind bullets from Vixen. The last one was his ace in the hole and trump card. He could coat his body in a thin layer of Wind and use it as a defensive mechanize. He could also expand it several meters. He never used it unless he was fighting someone of some skill. He had been working on a 5th and 6th use for his Aura, but the progress was slow.

He looked around the room at everyone in their battle gear and tried to understand some of them. like Yang who looked more like she was about to go clubbing then fight a battle. Blake looked like she was going to join her, while Ruby and her Partner wore dresses. (BATTLE SKIRTS DAMNIT!) Then again he couldn't say anything since he and his brothers looked like something out of a 3rd rate black ops movie.

Naruto looked over at the Schnee Heiress as she wrote away on her paper. He had hardly had any contact with her since the day he and his brothers had hurt team CRDL, but he couldn't help, but stare at her. She wasn't as top-heavy as Yang or even Ruby, nor did she have a 'Bella booty' as he had heard Yang say to her partner a few times. What he saw was a calculating girl. Despite being handed everything she could ask for, she fought just as hard to be where she was today. The proof of this was her Scar. Many girls would try to hide such a wound, but she wore it like a badge of pride and courage. Something he admired greatly. Naruto nearly chuckled as he saw her lips part and bit the eraser of her pencil. It was something that he had come to like about the girl.

Naruto winced when he felt something in his side. Looking to his left he saw Jaune smirking at him. Naruto blushed as he looked away. He had been caught looking at Weiss.

"And so would would like to start this class off in a one on one challenge?" asked Glynda.

Weiss raised her hand. "Professor Goodwitch. I'd like to try my luck," said Weiss.

Glynda nodded. "And who would like to challenge Miss Schnee?" asked Glynda.

"Naruto Uzumaki," said Weiss sitting straight up.

"Very well. Would said combatants enter the arena," said Glynda

"Be careful Weiss. Naruto was once the toughest kid on Patch," said Ruby remembering that her friend was a fighter at heart, but a on the fly strategist.

"Yeah Weiss. Keep your head in the game. Naruto is fast and strong. He also is a hard hitter that moves fast," said Yang since she use to regularly fight Naruto she knew what to expect.

"Thanks for the advice girls, but I won't need it," said Weiss.

Naruto stood up and walked down the stairs and jumped over the rail landing before Weiss. He drew Vixen and sung with around for a minute before settling into a stance. Naruto rarely fought with any type of seriousness since he had his brothers to back him. Throwing out a few kicks to loosen his legs up. Weiss drew her own weapon. Myrtenaster. A silver-gray rapier with a multi-dust chamber at the guard.

Glynda looked at them before raising her hand. "Begin," said Glynda dropping her hand.

Naruto wasted no time and charged right in to attack Weiss. Weiss blocked his attack with ease, but almost caught a punch to the face. Jumping back Weiss reevaluated how the blond before her fought.

" _His movements are fast and almost unpredictable. It also seems that unlike people who prefer weapon or not he using his weapon as a pure extension of his already formidable power. Without the warnings from Yang and Ruby I might not have been able to dodge that attack, but now I need to slow him down," thought Weiss spinning her chamber to the yellow dust._

Naruto looked at her and tried to figure out what she was thinking. As if answering his question Weiss charged forward and stuck the ground in front of Naruto. Naruto jumped back as not knowing what was going to happen. This is what Weiss wanted. Making a Glyph appeared behind Naruto Weiss locked the boy in place. She made glyph appear under her before she was propelled forward, as if skating across air.

Naruto grew annoyed and activated his own semblance before unleashing a massive gale force tornado that destroyed Weiss's Glyph and sent her flying backwards. Naruto landed on the ground and grinned.

"Come on princess. Is that all you got?" asked Naruto setting his stance.

Weiss got up and got into her stance. "Not even close," said Weiss with a smirk.

Naruto nodded before he began to spin his tonfa adding centrifugal force.

Solo frowned. "He's going for a sure win," said Solo.

Blake turned to her ex-boyfriend with a concerned look. "What do you mean Solo? Is he going to hurt her?" asked Blake.

Solo shuck his head. "While not Naruto's most deadly attack, this was not something to take lightly. She must really have his respect for him to use that," said Solo looking to Jaune.

"Is she in any danger?" asked Lei Ren.

"I don't know, but this is going to be good," said Nora with an excited look in her eyes.

Weiss smirked as she pulled her blade back and made a glyph under her. "Are you ready to end this?" she asked full of confidence.

Naruto smirked as he lifted himself a few inches off the ground. "Let's go," said Naruto

Both moved foreword and clashed Vixen vs Myrtenaster. Uzumaki vs Schnee. Naruto vs Weiss. Weiss pushed as much of her aura into the attack as she could, but it seemed that it hadn't enough to stop the whirlwind of energy that came from Naruto! A burst of energy sent Weiss flying into the wall and depleted most of her AURA. Weiss panted as she stood up and gripped her sword ready to fight again. She looked at Naruto who was on the ground as well, though he wasn't nearly as bad off as she was.

Naruto sighed before standing and dusting himself off. "I coincide," said Naruto making many look at him like he was crazy.

What!? He is the Wild Card of the SHIELD! He is the Lunatic Fringe! Of course he was crazy!

"Why is that Mr. Uzumaki?" asked a surprised Glynda.

"If this fight goes on any longer we're going to be fighting like a cat and a dog. We're both to stubborn to give up," said Naruto turning vixen into a gun and putting it into it's holster.

Weiss glared at him. "Are you backing down from me!" yelled Weiss, thinking that he was insulting her skills as a huntress.

Naruto looked at Weiss with a glare. "I am. You may not have realized it, but your Aura is dangerously low," said Naruto making Weiss look at her scroll to see that not only was she in the red zone, but with less then 5 percent of her aura left.

"This can't be," whispered Weiss.

"My aura level is huge. The amount of Aura I used in that attack wasn't even a drop on my reserves," said Naruto holding out his hand and making a circle of wind appear. "If you allowed your pride to interfere with your common scene then you would have died in our second clash,"

Weiss's eyes widened at this. She knew he wasn't bluffing. He really could hurt her. Weiss gritted her teeth and slowly rose to her feet as she stalked away from the arena.

Even with people congratulating him, Naruto's eyes never once left the retreating figure of Weiss.

Location: Beacon Academy

Team RWBY dorm

1643

Weiss took a deep breath as the screen loaded up. A ringing sounded in the back, before the screen turned into an office. Sitting behind a desk was a powerfully built man in a blue suit, white shirt, and green and yellow tie. His hair was cut close to his head, but the girl could still see a ghost of his former snow white mane and his bread where once wild and untamed was neat and trim, his dark blue eyes hard as the ice that ran in his vains that he expected of both his children. This was Ulric Schnee. Head of the Schnee Dust Company and Weiss's father. (1)

"Father," said Weiss sitting like a proper young lady.

Her father looked back at her with calculating eyes. The very eyes that once looked at her with kindness. He looked at a piece of paper in his hands before turning back to her.

"I have your monthly progress report in my hand Weiss. I got to say it could be a lot worse," said Ulric with a gruff sounding voice.

Weiss almost winced at this. Those were not good words coming from her father, but the head of the most powerful company in the world. "How so father?" asked the Ice Queen.

Ulric put them down before a picture of her grades showed up.

 **Creature studies:** A+

 **History:** S

 **Combat studies:** B

 **Environmental studies:** B+

 **Practical Combat:** B

 **Economics:** A

 **Team Combat:** S

 **Remarks:** A good girl and remarkable huntress, she tends to allow her pride to override her better judgment at times and sometimes won't follow though with her Team Leaders plans. Even though her Team's combat prowess is high Weiss herself needs to work on herself and her personal skills. It is recommended that she take some Self devlopment classes while in attndacne at Beacon.

Overall Class ranking: 12

Weiss knew that she hadn't been in the top 5, but to know that she wasn't even in the top 10 was a blow to her pride. She looked at her father and saw that his eyes had narrowed into daggers.

"I'm sorry father," said Weiss.

Ulric slammed his hand on the desk making his oldest child jump. "Schnee's are never Sorry! We do what is best for Business. I'm disappointed in you currently Weiss. Being in the top 15 is alright, being in the top ten is better, being number one means that no one is above you. In the next update I want to see you within at least the gate keeper zone," said Ulric. (2)

"Yes father," said Weiss.

"One more thing Weiss the Director of Operations will be there within the next day or so to do a evaluation of the Dust shops and of your skills personally. Do not disappoint me," said Ulric closing the link.

Weiss sat at the desk looking at her own reflection as if staring in a mirror.

She picked up her scroll and made a call. "Come on. Pick up, pick up

"Hello?" came the voice over the other end.

Location: City of Vale

Junior's club

2230

Jaune and Solo pulled up to Junior's spot hoping to get some type of information out of him. Naruto had declined coming since this was just an information gathering session. He was more into beating up then trading cash.

"Tell me do you think Naruto has a thing for that Weiss girl?" asked Jaune as he got out of the drivers seat. He wore a black/blue button up shirt, slacks and smart shoes. Hidden in the small of his back was a dagger pistol

Solo shrugged his shoulders. "Not to sure Bro. I thought that the kiss he planted on her about a year ago was just him trying to piss of Ulric," said Solo. He wore a leather jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans and a pair of black boots. His pistol was holstered inside his jacket

"You haven't seen the way he's been looking at her. he may not relize it, but he wants her," said Jaune.

"I thought that he was looking at Ruby like that," said Solo his own thoughts drifting to Yang.

"Well if he is out trying to get her, maybe Blake can hook them up," said Jaune with a smirk of his own.

Solo glared at him as they ascended into Juniors club. The place was live as always women shaking their asses, men trying to show they have the right stuff to get lucky and Juniors goons hanging around. The pillars of towering glass, the cages of women, and the smell of drugs wasn't hard to miss in this place.

They went to the bar were Junior tended to hang out and found him sitting there with a beer. Jaune sat on his right side and Solo on his left. Junior looked at them and sighed. Causing a scene would scare away his customers and most impotently make himself look bad. His reputation was already in danger thanks to that blonde girl.

"Hello Junior," said Jaune.

"Great. As if Blondie wasn't enough now I have the SHIELD here. What do you want?" asked Junior.

"We just need some information," said Solo signaling for two beers. (3)

"I know a lot and I know what the streets tell me. What do you need?" asked Junior.

"Has Torchwick been here recently?" asked Jaune picking up his beer and taking a gulp of the bitter gold liquid.

"Yeah he was. He said he was looking for manpower and another player to join 'the game.' whatever that is? Personally I was just happy he payed for the work my guys did for the few weeks he used em," said Junior taking a pull of his beer.

Solo took a pull from his own beer before setting it down. "Nothing then?" asked Solo

Junior sighed before pulling out a flash-drive and putting it on the table. "It's a listing of every place that Junior has hit in the last month. I kept tabs on the things the guys I hire out do. I don't need that kind of heat on my business," said Junior.

Jaune took the flash-drive and pocketed it. "Pleasure doing business Junior," said Jaune pulling a small stack of cash from his pocket. "10K still the going rate with you?"

Junior took the cash and pocketed it. "Pleasure as always boys," said Junior as Jaune and Solo took off.

Location: City of Vale

Airstrip

0100

A airship baring the sign of the SDC (Schnee Dust Company) lowered to the ground. The hatch opened and 5 men walked out. Four of them wore the latest in Schnee Dust Company Armor. The shoulder were streamlined, the gauntlet each had a small dust container gun, and a sword attached to the left hand. But they weren't the threat.

The threat was the man in the middle. He stood at 7 feet tall with light brown hair that shaped like a widows peek, a milk white right eye and a blue left eye. He wore a blue suit and tie. In his hand was a silver briefcase. This man was the Director Operations for the SDC, formerly known as the Devils Favorite Demon, Kane. (4)

"Sir all preparations have been made. Your Hotel is in Downtown Vale, and the managers of the Schnee dust Shops are waiting for your inspection as well as a meeting with you," said one of the men

"Have the meeting set for 1200 tomorrow. I'll at least be able to get a few hours of sleep as well as some food," said Kane as he straightened his tie.

The SDCSG saluted Kane. "Yes sir," said the Guard, before running off to carry out his orders.

"Now where is my car?" asked Kane

00000000000000000

Zaara: OW! Son of a cock sucking whore! That hurt!

Blake:Oww1 My mouth it burns

Weiss: Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!

Killjoy:yeah warned you oh here is another wash your hand before going to the bathroom

Blake: Nothings working not milk,water, bread , honey anything!

Zaara: Killjoy you are so dead.

Yang: Me first!

A/N

1: Triple H in his current incarnation. I do not own Triple H's image as that is the property of the WWE.

2: The 'Gate keeper' is the one that stops others from getting any higher. If you want to make any kind of list or ranking system the Gate keeper is always going to be the number 10.

3: Legal drinking age in the Fic is 17. Old enough to fight for your life and save the old, old enough to drink.

4: Kane's current incarnation in the WWE which I do not own.

Profile Section

Profile search...

Name: Jaune, Aurthur, Arc

Alias: The Architect

Gender: M

Age: 17

Hair: blonde with black dye on the right side

Eyes: light blue

Height: 6'1

Defining features: multi colored hair

Weapon: rifle sword and sheath-shield Code name Saint-slayer

Semblance: Guardian Aura

Bio: The brains behind the SHIELD and it's Founder. To the other members of the SHIELD he is the Defacto leader and the Hacker. 10 years before the formation of the SHIELD he fled from home after his father denied his request to enter into a combat school so that he could become an Executive of the Combat Arms Sells Company. Jaune took matters into his own hand and chose to forge his own destiny... Even if it meant leaving behind his birthright.


	7. Chapter 6: White's Pride pt 2

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss , Jaune X Pyrrha, OMC X Yang/Blake

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Pride, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Killjoy: What the hell is this BS?

Ruby: I am thoroughly annoyed

Weiss: Why are we at such a restaurant? We could have had so much better

Zaara: You wanted to hang with the Cookie Monster and Ice queen Killjoy

Ruby: What are you talking about? That wasn't up Killjoy.

Killjoy: Yeah. I wanted to meet gremlins man?

Weiss: And the help is so Rude

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

00000000000000000

 **Chapter 6: White's Pride pt 2**

Location: Beacon Academy

Training grounds

0945

Pyrrha Nikos went though her daily kata's as was drilled into her by her father. She was a beautiful woman that many people would have loved to be with. At 17 she was a multi-time champion of Mistral Region Tournament, a Modal, and a celebrity but was still a down to earth person who was kind and righteous. She stood at 6' ft even with C-cup breasts, and an athletic figure that could rival Yang's, red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and has vivid green eyes. She also wears light-green eye-shadow around the far upper corners of her eyes.

Her top consists of two layers. The top layer is a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha wears an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt. There is a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" symbol. She wears a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sports a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. he has elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also dons a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

She looked across from her to see her opponents. Her three teammates. Jennifer her best friend and the one who pulled her from a life of loneliness. Then there was Lei Ren the ever quiet and calculating martial artist and Nora Valkyrie, the very hyper powerhouse of their team.

Nora was just like an energizer bunny. Full of peep and always moving, even when she was still. She stood at 5'1" with a slim figure and C-cup breasts, turquoise eyes, orange hair that fell just beyond the nape of her neck and a... unique scene of fashion. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature symbol, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching finger-less gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her symbol on their soles.

Next to her was the ever quiet and calm Lie Ren. He was a a great acrobatic and martial artiest. To bad his stamina was so low or he would make the perfect sparing partner. He stood at 5'9 with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

It was Saturday morning and while most students were sleeping in or going to Vale for the weekend Team JNPR opted for training that would allow their team to fiction as one mind. Something that Jennifer had insisted on as Team Leader. Pyrrha had agreed, just so she could spend more time with her friends/teammates.

"Are you ready to continue?" asked Pyrrha smiling at her friends. A light shin of sweat covered her body after the hours long training.

"No. I'm good," panted Ren laying on his back. "Just leave me here to rest,"

"I'm too tired," said Nora laying on her stomach.

"I can't take anymore," panted Jennifer, her legs tucked under her and her sword in the dirt.

Pyrrha laughed slightly as she helped Jennifer to her feet. "Sorry. I thought I was holding myself back more," said Pyrrha.

Jennifer smiled at her friend. "No we're sorry. We're the ones holding you back Pyrrha," said Jennife.

"Don't worry about it. We need to keep up with our teammate," said Ren as he stood up an massaged the small of his back.

"Next time I'm staying out of your way," said Nora. "You hit hard,"

Pyrrha laughed as she listened to her silly friends talk. How she hoped these days could last forever.

Location: Beacon Academy

Team RWBY dorm-bathroom

0945

Weiss sighed as she allowed the hot water to hug her pale skin. Normally she would enjoy the hot water hugging her figure, but not now. Not at this moment. Her father's left hand man was either on his way or already in Vale. The man was all fire and brimstone at one point, but when her father had recruited him he became docile and tame, but at the drop of a hat or on the order of her father he could become that monster again. That man had been one of several people to help her to become the woman she was today. While she wouldn't admit it to his face or any of her trainers faces, she feared disappointing them, especially her father.

"I can't fail. Not in front of my friends," whispered Weiss as she allowed her mind to drift away.

Knock Knock!

Weiss jumped at the sound of the rapping on the door. She didn't know how long she was in her little limbo, but it must have been a good 15 to 20 minutes as the water was now luke-warm.

"Weiss are you alright in there. You've been in for almost an hour," came the voice of Yang.

Weiss smiled at this. Yang was mischievous, rude, and a great flirt that was somewhat vain (especially when it came to her hair, but she was a young maiden), but she was protective and she did raise Ruby (somewhat) so she wasn't all bad. All in all Weiss could say that Yang was like an older sister to the rest of Team RWBY.

"Yeah Yang. I'm good. Just... just lost in thought," said Weiss.

"Okay," said Yang. "Try not to stay in to long. We don't need our Ice Queen getting sick,"

Weiss finished her bath and dressed quickly before exiting the shower. She went to their shared Walk in closet and selected her clothes for today. White jeans, a blue tank top, a white jean jacket, a pair of white wedge heels and a black barrett.

"Where are you heading all dolled up?" asked Yang with a teasing smirk. "Hot date?"

Weiss blushed. "Not really," said Weiss. "Just meeting a friend in the city," said Weiss

"Anyone I know?" asked Yang.

"You could say that," said Weiss Shyly.

Location: City of Vale

City Plaza

1015

Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. Why the hell did he agree to this again? Naruto looked to his left to see Weiss holding his arm, as if she was his girlfriend or something. She had called him the other day and said that she wanted to speck with him away from her team and his. Oh well. He might as well use those dating tips that Solo had given him and Jaune a while back.

"You look nice today," said Naruto, hoping that it was a good thing to say to her.

Weiss blushed at the out of the blue compliment. "Thank you. Your looking rather handsome yourself Naruto," said Weiss truly meaning it.

Naruto's hair was slicked back, he wore a black leather jacket with a hood attached to it, a gray muscle shirt, fitted blue jean pants, and a pair of black boots. All in all a normal guy and girl who wouldn't look out of place.

Weiss lead him to a restaurant that served coffee, tea, and the like. Weiss ordered her favorite blend of tea, while Naruto ordered coffee straight black. Naruto sipped on his coffee. They sat for a few minutes just enjoying the silence before Weiss sat down her tea.

"Tell me about yourself Naruto," said Weiss.

Naruto looked at Weiss before sighing. "There's nothing to tell. I was born on Patch a year before Ruby, grew up next to her, and when my mom and Ruby's mom bit the dust I knew that I had to walk a path I knew Ruby would be unable to walk," said Naruto.

"You sound so lonely when you talk," said Weiss. "And the way you fight it's like your hoping for death,"

Naruto looked at Weiss and smiled. "Hoping for death isn't what I'd call it princess. I'm hoping to live. I made a vow when our mother's died. Any Darkness and sorrow that Ruby would feel I would take upon myself to protect her pure heart. In truth the path of the hunter is not what Ruby should be after. She hasn't seen the Darkness I have. The darkness of men," said Naruto. "it's not a pretty picture

Weiss couldn't stop herself form contemplating on Naruto's words. The way he talked he sounded so righteous. Like everything he did was for the greater good. In a way he talked a lot like Ruby.

"Miss Schnee. I wasn't sure if it was you, but now I'm positive," came a voice from the entrance.

Naruto and Weiss turned to the door to see Kane standing there. Naruto rose to his feet, but Weiss grabbed him by his arm. Weiss knew of Kane's mighty Semblance and his reputation. Even if he was now tame, he was not a person you fought. Of course that didn't stop Naruto's blood from boiling, itching for a fight.

"What do you want Kane?" asked Weiss hoping to stop something before it happened.

"As The Director of Operations, it is on your Father's command that I am here. I am here for an evaluation of your skills as well as to make sure that any 'outside' distractions are dealt with accordingly," said Kane looking at Naruto with a glare.

"You calling me a distraction bub?" asked Naruto baring his teeth.

"I'm calling you what you are. A little second rate punk who just got lucky to get into Beacon Academy," said Kane almost as if he was wasting his breath.

Naruto's smirk turned Wild before he charged and tackled Kane out of the door.

00000000000000000

Zaara: This is why I prefer beer to whiskey.

Weiss: Don't you dare start.

Ruby: Bleh! That was just bad

Killjoy:This is why I don't partake

Zaara: You thought this was bad. We might have to take all the girls out

Weiss: I just hope it's not this bad

Name: Solo M. Pride

Alias: The Power House

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Hair: black

Eyes: green

Height: 6'4

Defining features: dreads

Weapon: buster-cannon/Sword (Simba)

Semblance: Charge up

Bio: A born Warrior that has never backed down from a fight. Born to the Vacuo Marsh Pride as a Solo cub, he grew up with several older cousins and half siblings and learned the ways of battle from them and his father. 2 years before the formation of the SHIELD he was banished from his home by his Older half brother Scar O. Pride, who had taken over the family. Now as the Banished son he takes his warrior pride to the Criminals of the underworld, hoping that one day it will lead him back to his roots.

Q: I'm going to ask now that we're a bit further along and before we get to far in for things to change would anyone like to see Jaune with another girl and Who? (Jennifer and Nora are out of the Question) Someone you want to see PM me or write it in a review.


	8. Chapter 7: White's pride pt 3

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss , Jaune X Pyrrha, OMC X Yang/Blake, Nora X Ren

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Pride, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Killjoy: Who wants Sake shots with vodka?

Yang: NO! do you remember what happened last time!?

Blake: I don't get it what happened?

Zaara: God my stomach. It was on fire for 2 days!

Weiss: And we Had hangovers the size of a Beacon! Also most of the night is a blur.

Ruby:Give me that stuff (takes the first shot)

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

Poll now in profile

000000000000000

 _ **Last time**_

 _"What do you want Kane?" asked Weiss hoping to stop something before it happened._

 _"As The Director of Operations, it is on your Father's command that I am here. I am here for an evaluation of your skills as well as to make sure that any 'outside' distractions are dealt with accordingly," said Kane looking at Naruto with a glare._

 _"You calling me a distraction bub?" asked Naruto baring his teeth._

 _"I'm calling you what you are. A little second rate punk who just got lucky to get into Beacon Academy," said Kane almost as ig he was wasting his breath._

 _Naruto's smirk turned Wild before he charged and tackled Kane out of the door._

 **Chapter 7: White's pride pt 3**

CRASH!

Kane and Naruto rolled for a minute before coming to a stop. Kane was able to throw Naruto off to the side, where Naruto landed on his back. Naruto out a grunt as he rolled to his feet. He glared at Kane who glared back. Naruto charged at Kane and jumped into the air intent to catch him with a lariat. Kane throw out a knife jab into Naruto's throat! Naruto hit the ground clutching his throat and was gagging. Kane snarled at the downed boy as he removed his tie and jacket, before throwing them aside.

Naruto got up and kicked Kane in the stomach as hard as he could, doubling him over before going in with a series of slaps and jabs. Naruto hooked Kane's arms and was about to hit him with the Dirty Deeds when Kane stood up using all his power, throwing Naruto over and showing his pure strength.

Weiss looked at the fighting men and knew that this was about to get out of hand. Naruto was a scrappy guy who from her understanding liked to fight. Kane once lived to fight, but now he was just an attack dog that her father kept on a very short leash. She had seen him publicly take out a gang who had gunned for her father once. That was the day she knew that the Monster was far from dead. He was only sleeping.

"Kane! Naruto! STOP!" yelled Weiss.

Naruto did a kip-up and got back to his feet. "Come on!" Yelled Naruto holding out his hand as wind started to gather. Naruto clutched his fist, barely containing the wind.

Kane raised both his hands and brought them down in an arc. And explosion appeared before Naruto sending him flying backwards. Naruto landed hard on the ground with his head spinning. Kane walked slowly to Naruto and picked him up, nearly choking the life out of him.

"KANE! I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" yelled Weiss running over to the two, but still standing several feet back as not to get caught in the exchange.

Naruto looked at Weiss who was walking up to them though blurry vision. "Do..n't... interfere Princess," said Naruto.

Kane looked at Weiss. "As Director of Operations I must remove all threats to your person Miss Schnee. This boy here is indeed a threat," said Kane as if he was reading it from a paper.

"Do I look like I need protecting Kane!? I'm a Huntress in training and I don't intended to be a weak little girl who needs protection from everything!" yelled Weiss putting her hand on her chest. "Now put my friend down!"

Kane looked at Weiss for second before picking Naruto up over his head and slamming him down into the concrete with just one hand. Naruto's eye's widened in pain, before the hole he was in burst into flames! Naruto couldn't help but scream in pain as the flames died down. Weiss's eyes widened at this. Kane was known for his Skill with Fire Dust, but to see him use it without his suit or glove!

"Naruto!" yelled Weiss running up to Naruto and checking him over. He was unconscious at the moment and his aura protected him from the most serious burns he would have sustained. He had a few smaller 1st degree burns on his arms and chest.

Kane gathered his jacket and tie and quickly put them on. "I'm sorry you had to see that Miss Schnee, but that punk needed yo learn his place," said Kane. Putting on his tie and jacket.

"You were out of line Kane! You could have killed him!" yelled Weiss glaring at the man.

Kane looked at her. "I was just doing what is Best for business," said Kane. "I will be paying a visit to Beacon soon,"

Once Kane walked off Weiss pulled out her Scroll and called Yang.

"Hello?" asked Yang.

"Yang Naruto's hurt I need help!" yelled Yang.

"Where are you at Weiss?" asked Yang in a panic.

Location: Beacon Academy

Medical Wing

1252

Solo and Jaune busted open to door to Naruto's room and quickly went over to their brother. Weiss held his left hand and was caressing it while Ruby held the other. Yang was in the room as well with Blake.

"Solo," said Blake walking up to her Ex and giving him a hug to help him calm down. "I wish that we could talk under better circumstances,"

"Who did this to my little brother!?" said Solo with anger slowly building in his chest.

Jaune looked at his brother laying on the bed and felt his own anger building. Someone had just hit the SHIELD and had weakened it slightly. It wasn't destroyed and once Naruto was up and about it would be stronger then ever. Until then The SHIELD was only at two-thirds it's full strength.

"I know how you feel Solo, but please wait before you do anything," said Jaune turning to Solo.

Solo growled as he turned to Jaune. "You expect me to do nothing!" yelled Solo as He took his arm away from Blake. "Our brother is laying there! Because of some asshole and you expect me to sit here!?"

Jaune rounded on Solo. "Yes! That is exactly what I expect! We can't go in half cocked because Naruto is down and out!" yelled The Architect. "We don't even know who the hell it was that did this!"

"It was Kane," said Weiss her eyes never leaving Naruto's face.

Everyone in the room turned to Weiss.

"Back up there Ice Queen! Did you say Kane? As in The Devil's Favorite Demon, and known master of Fire Dust?" asked Yang pushing off the wall with her feet.

"That's the one. He works for my father as the DoO. He also enjoys the position as my Father's voice during meeting and other operations. He isn't afraid to get his hands dirty if need be," said Weiss.

"Weiss..." Started Ruby as Solo started walking to the door.

Yang ran over to Solo and walked in front of him. "Just where do you think your going big guy?" asked Yang.

"Someone busted up one of my brothers! I'm going to go and bust their ass!" yelled Solo his blue aura flaring on his hands.

"Going out there all hyped up isn't something you should do hon. If a guy like that has that kind of power then you'd better believe that he also has some kind of security with him. Your friend, your brother is laying there all banged up so you should just calm down and relax. He needs you here and not out there," said Yang speaking wisdom beyond her years.

Solo looked into Yang's eyes that dared him to defy her. Solo took a seat on the wall and crossed his arms. He was upset that he couldn't get at Kane, but knew that Yang had an excellent point. Going out hyped up acting like billy bad ass would get him done in fast.

"So what are you suggesting?" asked Jaune.

"Nothing," said Weiss. "I'll handle this myself,"

Location City of Vale

Diamond Dust Hotel- Kane's Room

1400

Kane sighed as he finished his meeting with the various Managers of the Schnee Dust store owners in the area. The sales according to the charts were up due to recent Grimm activity being up, but at the same time prices had been nearly tripled thanks to Roman Torchwick. The students, the hunters, and the military all required dust to do their jobs and it was his job to find out what that bastard was up to.

His scroll began to ring. He picked it up and put it to his ear. "This is Kane speaking how may I help you?" asked Kane.

"I want a fight," came the voice on the other line.

Kane rubbed his face. "Miss Schnee I don't think your father would like it to much if you and I got into a fight over something as trivial as a boy. I have other business to attend to while I'm here in Vale. I'll get to you once I've completed the rest of my duties" said Kane.

"This isn't about Naruto. Granted you did go to far, but he was in the wrong as well. I hold you equally at fault. I've already talked to Father. He says that he is making arrangements for us to do battle at Beacon academy. He will call you with the arrangements by tomorrow. Have a pleasant night Kane," said Weiss hanging up on Kane.

Kane looked at his Scroll before it rang again. This time it was the last person he wanted to talk to. "What do you want Christopher?" asked Kane.

"Is that anyway to speak with the Director of the Schnee Hunters Core?" came the voice over the phone.

000000000000000

Zaara: (Slaps face) Are you kidding me? A ticket for Trying to give a Lap dance! Hell It wasn't even the person I expected. Not to mention the property damage.

Killjoy:I said i am sorry i forgot what she did last time!

Ruby:Hic hehehe soo much fun! (pass's out)

Weiss: (a prominent blush on her face) We never speak of this night again.

Yang:She took out a damn Library cause the would not turn up the music, thinking it was a club.

Blake: Next time were taking out Team JNPR.


	9. Chapter 8: White's Pride Pt 4

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss , Jaune X Pyrrha/?, OMC X Yang/Blake

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Pride, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Zaara: WHO THE HELL PUT RAMAN IN THE TUB!

Killjoy: I didn't do it!

Yang: Maybe it was Nora or Naruto!

Blake:Agreed who else would have somehow made it put ramen broth in the shower.

Killjoy: How the hell should i know?

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

Note: Romance Heavy Chapter.

Current poll Results: It looks like Velvet and Carolina are tied for first with Coco in second.

000000000000000

 **Chapter 8: White's Pride Pt 4**

Location: Beacon Academy- a day after Naruto's fight with Kane

Medical Wing

1000

Naruto woke up and tried to move, but felt like most of his body was on fire. Opening his eyes he looked around and saw that he was in the BA medical wing. He sighed as he tried to move his arms to help him up, but couldn't move either of them. He turned his head and looked at the reason that he couldn't move his arms. Weiss held his left hand, while Ruby held the other. Naruto slowly removed the two from his hands as he got up. Putting his feet on the ground he stood up, but clutched his gut in pain. Looking down he saw that he was burned there.

He looked around and saw his clothes. He went over to the bathroom and dressed careful not to aggravate his wounds. The only time he had ever been so hurt was when he had first met Solo, before the big guy joined the SHIELD. The door to the bathroom burst open and Ruby was standing there with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Ruby?" asked Naruto.

When she saw that Naruto was okay she ran to him and hugged him. "When I woke up and you weren't there I got worried!" whimpered Ruby.

Despite the pain from her hug Naruto grit his teeth and shucked it up. "As if I could leave you alone Little Red," said Naruto patting Ruby's head.

"Well at least the delinquent is up," said Weiss crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thanks for keeping me company Snow Princess," said Naruto with a smile.

Weiss blushed at the snow princess comment and glared at him. "I'm not getting into this with you Naruto. You should still be in bed and not up and about. Your still to wounded to do anything really!?" said Weiss.

Naruto smirked at her. "Well good thing I don't plan on doing anything today. How about we head out and go to the movies," said Naruto.

"Movies! What are we going to go and see?" asked Ruby getting super excited.

Naruto shrugged. "We'll see when we get there," said Naruto.

Location: Beacon Academy

Garden

1025

Solo laid on the bench allowing the sun to hit his face. Being a Fauns had it's ups and downs. One of them (depending on who you asked) is that you sometimes tended to take on the personality treats of the animal in your blood. In Solo's case that was a Lion. He liked sleeping during the day and moving at night. Even though he was asleep, it was a light sleep. So the presence that appeared over him gently roused him from his sleep.

Looking up he saw the ever present grin of his former lover's partner and teammate. "How you doing Big boy?" asked Yang.

Solo's eyes turned silted. "Xiao Long you'd better have a damn good reason for waking me up in the middle of my nap," said Solo nearly growling.

Yang took a seat on the bench. "Don't get your dreads in a twist pal. I thought you might like to hang with a rocking babe like myself!?" said Yang.

Solo smirked. "Your confident and full of pride. I like that, to much pride can kill though," said Solo closing his eyes as cold eyes filled his mind.

Yang looked down at the ground. "Don't I know it," said Yang.

Solo picked up on this. She seemed to be almost the same as Blake, but at the same time she was completely different too. They were like night and day, oil and water. They didn't mix and yet they worked so well together. He had seen a practice match between Bumblebee vs White Rose (as their Leader named the respective pairs) He had the team broken down easily enough. The girl before him was the 'Tank' of the team and knew that in a straight up fight it would be a close call between the two of them. And since he had no real way of knowing what her Semblance was, he wasn't sure if he could take her without his brothers as backup.

"So I assume the motorbike out in the lot belongs to you," said Solo trying to take her mind off whatever it was she was on.

Yang smiled. "That's my baby alright. Built her from the ground up. Took me all of my junior Year at Signal to do it to," said yang proud of herself.

Solo smiled. "Then I'll have to show you The Beast when he gets here," said Solo.

"The Beast?" giggled Yang. "What kind of macho BS name is that?"

Solo smirked. "Trust me. The Beast lives up to his name," said Solo

Location: Beacon Academy

Training Dojo

1108

Jaune moved though his hand to hand Kata with ease as he moved to a different set. He wore only black pants as both his shirt and shoes had been dispensed at the door. He centered his hands again and prepared for another set, as the door opened up and in walked Pyrrha. Jaune examined her and couldn't help his roaming eyes. Pyrrha held up to her nickname of 'goddess' with her looks alone, but the clothes she wore made him think of other things.

Black spandex shorts that showed how well toned her ass and legs were, a bronze colored sports bra. She dropped her bag and began to starch in ways that made Jaune wish he was the floor.

"Miss Nikos," said Jaune.

Pyrrha was brought out of her own world as she heard Jaune's voice. She gave him a kind smile. "Hello Jaune. Also you don't need to call me Miss Nikos we are friends after all. Just what are you doing here? And with your shirt off?" asked Pyrrha eying his body.

"Practicing my fighting skills. Both my brothers and I developed Moves and skills that would be compatible with our weapons," said Jaune.

Pyrrha stood up. "I'd very much like to see these moves?" asked Pyrrha setting herself into a defensive stance.

Jaune got into a stance before throwing a punch at Pyrrha! Pyrrha stooped the punch with an open palm, before throwing a upwards palm strike. Jaune was caught in the jaw. Jaune stumbled backwards from the pain as he grabbed his jaw. He worked it before smiling at Pyrrha. It was about to be a fight.

Location: City of Vale

Movie theater

1345

Weiss walked out of the theater with Naruto and Ruby following her. Naruto with a tub of popcorn and Ruby with a box of mini cookies. Weiss also had a soda in her hand. Diet flavored.

Weiss sighed as she turned to her friends. "I am never letting you two pick a movie again," said Weiss.

"Why I thought it was a good movie," said Ruby.

Weiss glared at her younger friend. "Because I don't like scary movies," said Weiss with a blush as she folded her arms under her breasts.

"It has nothing to do with the fact that You practically jumped into Naruto's lap doing the movie does it?" asked Ruby puffing her cheeks.

Weiss blushed at this. Yes she did jump in naruto's lap. Where she had remained for most of the movie. Burying her head into his well developed chest several times while also feeling on his arms. She had began to think what it would be like to have his strong arms wrapped around her tiny frame, his lips running over her neck and bre...

Weiss shuck her head. " _What in the dust was that!?"_ thought Weiss.

She had NEVER in her 17 years of life had a single sexual thought in her pretty little head. Okay that was a lie. The day the Lunatic Fringe planted a kiss on her had excited her, made her want more. Yet here was this guy who was doing the same to her, making her want more, making her excited. Weiss was sure that she was spending to much time with Yang.

"So what do you two want to do next?" asked Naruto.

"I need to hit the Dust shops. I'm low on Ammo," said Ruby patting her ammo case.

"Maybe if you didn't hit the range so much you'd have ammo," said Naruto making the girl pout

"Sure Ruby. Let's go. There is a good dust shop up the street that is owned by the Schnee Dust Company," said Weiss.

Ruby smiled innocently. "Actually I have a shop I like going to," said Ruby

Ruby lead them down the street to the Shop 'From Dust till Dawn. It was an out of the way shop that many people over looked in favor of the bigger and more popular Schnee dust shops.

Ruby opened the door and waved at the man behind the counter. "How you doing Mr. Van Winkle," said Ruby.

The man smiled at Ruby. The dude was old, not foot in grave old, but on in years old. He was about 50 or 60, his was bald at the top of his head, wearing a green shirt, tan pants, and a leather apron.

"Hello Ruby. Here for some Ammo?" asked the man.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. I need about 100 Impact rounds with energy dust packed into them," said Ruby.

"Comming right up for my favortive customer," said Van.

"This place is nice. It's so Warm and inviting," said the Schnee heiress thinking about how cold and mechanic the SDC stores were.

"Yeah. I haven't seen a shop like this in a long time," said Naruto.

"Thank you. My wife and I started this shop together almost 30 years ago," said Mr Van Winkle as he took the casing that would be used for the round and gathered the dust needed. "She was quite a bit older then me. About 8 years. She returned to the Dust just this Summer,"

"I'm sorry to hear that. I lost my mom when I was younger," said Ruby looking down.

Mr Van Winkle gave a short laugh. "She may not be here physically, but I'm sure that your mother is still with you, just like my wife is with me," said r Van Winkle

Naruto smiled as those worlds couldn't hold more true for ruby and himself.

Weiss felt her scroll ring before picking it up. She read the message before putting it away. She put the message from her mind as she returned to her friends chatter.

Location: Beacon Academy

Parking lot

Same time

Solo watched as Yang worked on her bike. She was putting on a new muffler to dampen the sound her bike made when she rode it. She had changed her clothes to a black shirt, and a pair of coveralls that were rolled down to her hips.

"Need a hand?" asked Solo.

Yang turned to Solo and smiled. "No thanks I got it hon, but I have a question?" asked Yang as she fitting the new muffler in place.

"Shot," said Solo.

"What's your history with Blake?" asked Yang never missing a beat.

Solo narrowed his eyes. "That's none of your damn business," said Solo.

Yang stopped what she was doing and looked at Solo. Her lavender eyes narrowed as the edges turned red. "Oh but it is, just like Weiss and Ruby are my business. Blake and Weiss may not be my sisters by blood, but they are family, just like the members of team JNPR are. So I'm going to give you a little warning. If I see one tear come from Blake because of you, I will hurt you badly," said Yang.

Solo looked back at Yang. "You don't have to worry about that. Blake and I don't have that kind of relationship anymore," said Solo walking away.

Yang went back to work on her bike. "You'd better hope so," said Yang.

Location: Beacon Academy

Dojo

1340

SLAM

Pyrrha looked up at Jaune as he was in a full mount as he had her hands pinned above her head, both were sweating profoundly from their spar. Both were bruised and bloody from their fight, but they were smiling.

"That was an excellent sparing match," said Pyrrha with a smile.

Jaune smiled as he got off of Pyrrha. He reached down and helped her up. "Your strong. In fact, I can't remember the last time I had such a good battle.

Pyrrha laughed as Jaune helped her stand. Neither can I. We'll have to do this again sometimes," said Pyhrra.

"Jaune nodded. Yeah. We may even have to invet Jen. Dust knows that she needs the practice," said jaune

Pyrrha smiled, but on the inside she couldn't help but feel a small twinge of something.

Location Beacon Academy

Courtyard

2100

Weiss stood in the courtyard with her Scroll open and looked at the message as she hummed slightly.

Tomorrow. BAA. You vs Kane. DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME!

Ulric Schnee

"Disappoint you father. I'll Amaze you," said Weiss.

000000000000000

Yang: Your an ass Zaara.

Zaara: Not my fault that you and Killjoy walked under the Pancake and syrup trap.

Killjoy: You set me up!

Zaara: All I did was say that someone was going into your room to drink your sake. How was I suppose to know that Nora was hiding there.

Blake: That was cold man.

Killjoy: I'm still sore from the ass kicking

Yang: Now I'm all sticky and gross.


	10. Chapter 7: White's Pride! Final Act

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss , Jaune X Pyrrha/?, OMC X Yang/Blake

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Pride, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Weiss: Yes it's my time to shine!

Zaara: I'm not saying a word

Killjoy: Dude you messed up...

Ruby: He's gonna get it.

Zaara: I'm not saying a word

Killjoy: I'm getting popcorn

Weiss: Oh hush you!

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

Latest poll Update: In an interesting turn of events from it being a Tie between Carolina and Velvet, Coco has come out of nowhere sneaking past most of the compatiation with only None right behind her lagging by 1. Fight for your right to have the woman you like end up with Jaune.

000000000000000

 _Last time_

 _Weiss stood in the courtyard with her Scroll open and looked at the message as she hummed slightly._

 _Tomorrow. BAA. You vs Kane. DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME!_

 _Ulric Schnee_

 _"Disappoint you father. I'll Amaze you," said Weiss._

 **Chapter 7: White's Pride! Final Act**

Location: Beacon Academy

Team RWBY Dorm

0840

Weiss looked at herself in the mirror as her friends stood around her. In a little over three hours before she was to fight Kane. She knew that her chances of victory were low, but if she could just hold her own against the Monster then she would do her father proud.

"Weiss if you want our help we're more then happy to. We're your teammates and friends," said her younger Partner.

Yang nodded. "Yeah Weiss. We totally got this if you need us," said Yang pounding her fist into her palm.

"Don't let your pride stop you from asking for help Weiss," said Blake looking at her friend.

Weiss smiled at her friends. "This isn't about pride. This is something that I want," said Weiss. "I need to do this alone girls," said Weiss walking out of the room

Location: Beacon Academy

Team PAN (The SHIELD's) Dorm.

0900

Naruto was pacing in the room while his brother's watched him. Just a few moments ago an announcement had made it's way around the School, telling everyone about a fight that would take place between a student of Beacon Academy and The DoO from SDC would do battle at noon. A bonified Hunter was in their school and he wasn't someone to mess with

"Sit down. Your putting a hole in the floor," said Solo.

Naruto stopped and rounded on his Brother, anger in his eyes. "Weiss is going to fight a man who you had a hard time against one on one! A man who beat me! She is no where near as strong as me and I'm barely strong enough to hold either of you off one on one," said Naruto.

Solo and Jaune sighed as they knew that Naruto was somewhat right. The way the SHIELD was forged was a perfect Counter to each other. Naruto's Crazy fighting and Ability was a perfect counter to Jaune's Tactical mind, Solo's power was the Answer to Naruto's Craziness, and Jaune's tactical Mind was the perfect counter to Solo's power.

"I'm sure your girlfriend is going to be fine once the fight starts. You got to have faith in her bro," said Jaune sitting on the bed.

"Faith!? I have faith alright. Faith that she is going to be turned to dust when he using those unholy flames of his!" yelled Naruto as wind began to build around him.

Jaune flared his Aura containing Naruto's own Aura, before Solo punched Naruto sending him to the floor. Naruto landed on his ass, before he spat out blood.

"Calm the fuck down Naruto! Getting riled up won't her Weiss in this matter!" said Solo.

Naruto stood up as the Aura's around Jaune and Solo vanished. Naruto turned to the door and stalked out of the room. When he left he slammed the door behind him. Not in the mood to talk with his brothers.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Jaune crossing his arms.

Solo sighed. "I don't know brother," said Solo. "That Schnee girl is in his head bad,"

"Who would have thought that our crazy little brother had a thing for the Ice Queen herself," said Jaune.

Solo and Jaune looked at each other before they began to snicker and laugh.

Location: Beacon Academy

Arena

1155

Weiss stood in the arena with her weapon at the ready. She may have seemed steady on the outside, but on the inside she was a nervous wreck. Kane didn't just earn The moniker 'Devil's favorite Demon', he lived it. Back when he was still the Monster, fresh from an Academy that had been called the School of 'Sinn' He had been unleashed to combat a Village under siege by Grimm with a Militia that had been low on dust. From the stories Kane had come in and Preformed what was called 'The Miracle of Destruction' and killed over 3000 Grim in that one battle. That had been nearly 15 years ago however, and Kane was not the same man he once was.

The door to the other side of the Arena opened and Kane walked out prepared for battle. Kane didn't wear Armor like Most people did. He wore a white muscle shirt, black pants, and boots. His weapon of choice was a single black finger-less glove with fire Dust woven into the leather. Kane looked at Weiss who brought her weapon to bare.

Glynda walked into the arena and looked at Weiss before looking at the Monster Kane. Glynda almost shivered as she looked at the man. She had been on a few missions with the man and knew that he was not someone to cross unless you had a death wish.

"This Exhibition match is set to go until One of you surrenders, gives up or your Aura is Depleted. Are those terms agreeable?" asked Glynda

"Yes ma'am," said Weiss

That is acceptable Professor Goodwitch," said Kane gripping his wrist.

"Begin," said Glynda.

Weiss activated her Glyph Shield as Kane shot a fire ball at her from his hand. The Fireball hit the shield and disrupt on impact. Weiss made another glyph appear under her with several heading to Kane. The Glyph she was on turned and shot her across the floor like she was skating on Ice. With Myrtenaster pointed in a thrusting motion. Kane raised his hand and brought forth a pillar of flames. Weiss stopped her movement forward and propelled herself backwards. Taking her sword she quickly spun the chamber stopping it on white Dust and flinging it at Kane. A ball of ice made it's way to the monster. Kane raised his right hand and batted the attack away before he began stalking words Weiss who throw more attacks at Kane and just like the previous attacks Kane batted them away before he was right before Weiss. He throw his right hand and hit her in the throat.

Weiss coughed and Kane hit her again, before grabbing her and lifting her into the air. Weiss throw out her leg kicking Kane in the gut Kane doubled over as Weiss backed away And slashed at Kane. Kane grunted in pain and he was forced back. He opened his hand and fired several blasts of fire at Weiss. Weiss created a Glyph under her feet and used them to fire herself into the air as she made another Glyph in the air as she flipped upside down and held herself there. She spun her Dust chamber and channeled red dust into the Blade.

Turning the Dial on her Glyph she launched herself at Kane with a flaming thrust. Kane pulled his own hand back and thrust it forward and grabbed Weiss out of the air with a translucent red hand. Taking a hold of his hand he dragged Weiss to the ground before slamming her into the wall that protected the other people. Weiss was still as Kane stalked towards her.

"Weiss!" yelled the other Members of team RWBY.

Naruto gripped the Bar almost bending it as his own Aura. Solo put a hand on his brother's shoulder keeping him still with a tight grip.

"Naruto," said Jaune in warning.

The other two members of the SHIELD knew all to well that when Naruto got moving he wasn't going to be stopped. He had a few triggers that would make him act. Seeing a Friend- and girl that he liked, even if he didn't admit it- hurt was one of those triggers. Solo and Jaune were there to keep him on a leash.

"GET UP !" yelled Naruto.

Weiss slowly rose so that she could see Kane, but she had blood in her left eye. Looking up she turned head to her friends who had been closer to her then her blood family. Her little sister Ruby, her Big sisters Yang and Blake. They had helped her though so much, even though she was so mean and stubborn. Her eyes shifted to Naruto who's teeth were gritted as if he was holding himself back.

"Naruto!?" asked a surprised Weiss.

"Where is that Icy fire of yours Princess!? Show me that it can't be extinguished!" said Naruto. "Now get up and Fight!"

Ruby looked at Naruto, before turning to her partner. "Get up Weiss! I know you can do it!" yelled Ruby

"Ruby!" said Weiss almost crying.

 _Weiss closed her eyes. "I was being a prideful fool... My friends love me and they only want what's best for me. My pride got in the line of sight, but now..._

"Listen up Kane! I'm not going to lose to you so you can take that glove of your and stick it where the sun doesn't shine!" yelled Weiss.

Everyone looked at Weiss with varying reactions. Kane outrage, Team RWBY and JNPR excitement, and the members of the SHIELD in surprise.

Weiss looked at Kane and knew that victory wasn't possible, but she wasn't going down without a fight. Making a Glyph appear under her, Kane brought his hand to bare, before firing a fireball. Weiss activated the Glyph and vanished from view. Kane looked around and glared at Weiss who was above him. She fell from the Sky with the tip of her Blade glowing Red. Kane growled in the back of his throat before he thrust his hand out. The tip of the blade connected with Kane's glove making an explosion.

Weiss was thrown back and hit the ground with a thud. She was out cold and her Aura was depleted.

"Match over. Winner Kane," said Glynda.

Naruto didn't wait a second before he ran into the Arena and pounced on Kane! Naruto began raining punches down on blow felt like a Hammer to Kane. Kane was able to push Naruto off of him and attempted to hit Naruto with an Uppercut! Key word being Attempted. Naruto slipped behind Kane and locked his arms under Kane's and Swept his legs from under him while using his Power over Wind to propel them forward and into the Ground! Kane's face smashed into the ground sending him to the land of dreams with what Naruto called Dirty Deeds V2!

Once he was out Naruto rushed over to join the others who were supporting Weiss, who had regained conciseness just as Naruto finished Kane. Yang and Ruby were holding her up while Blake had retrieved her weapon. Jen was wrapping her head with the little medical supplies she had on hand. Nora, Ren, Jaune, and Solo kind of just stood there.

"How are you feeling?" asked Blake looking at the white haired girl.

"Like I just went ten rounds with a Monster. Oh wait I did!" said Weiss Sarcastically.

"There's that icy fire," said Naruto smiling at her.

"You did well Weiss. I'm proud of you," said a smiling Yang.

"Thanks Yang," said Weiss as they began to leave the arena.

"What about Kane?" said Ren pointing to Kane.

"Leave him," said Nora, her voice dry and free of it's usual pep. "He hurt Weiss and Naruto hurt him. I think it's only fair,"

"Good point," said Ren.

"Hey Naruto," said Weiss. "Can you come over here for a second?".

Naruto looked at Weiss before walking over to her. Next thing anyone knew Weiss grabbed Naruto by his shirt, stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Naruto. No not kissed. She planted a big fat wet one on him! To shocked to react, Naruto almost didn't notice her force his mouth open and slip her tongue in before dominating his mouth for a minute! Weiss pulled away with a blush.

"Now we're even Mr. Lunatic," whispered Weiss into his ear.

Ruby, Pyrrha, Blake, and Jen were blushing, Yang and Nora were grinning, Jaune, Solo, and Ren groaned. They were all in trouble now.

The girls and Ren left a dumbfounded Naruto with his SHIELD brothers.

"Never thought the Schnee girl would have the balls to do that," said Solo.

"And with Naruto of all people," said Jaune.

"It's more then that guys," said Naruto stopping the good natured teasing for the moment. "I think she knows who we are," said Naruto

Location: Beacon Academy

Ozpin's office

1300

Ozpin sat in his office with his Scroll open and looking at the message that Qrow had just sent it. Ozpin had known that New players would appear in the Game every now and again, but this time he was ready for this. After all this was the main reason he had Contacted and for lack of better term (blackmailed) the SHIELD into working for him.

Looking at the message and picture attached Ozpin couldn't help the shiver that went up his spine.

Follow the Buzzards, for I am fear!

Below that was a picture of a Goat mask.

Location: City of Vale

Kane's Hotel Room

1700

Kane sat before his Laptop with it open displaying 3 other Screens. The big guns of the SDC. Ulric Schnee, the Game, The King of kings and The CoO (Chief Operating Officer) Christopher Saint, The Viper and The DoSHC ( Director of the Schnee Hunters Core), and finally the Micheal Rudeman, the Animal and DoSDS (Director of the Schnee Dust Security) Together they were once known as Evolution with their Former Mentor. May he forever be joined with his Ancestors in the Dust. (1)

"Gentlemen," said Kane.

"I take it the fight with my Daughter went according to plan?" asked Ulric hoping for some good news.

"I beat her as you expected, but she put up a better fight then I would have thought. Her scores may not reflect her skills on the field Mr. Schnee," said Kane rubbing his head.

"That's because you only took your glove with you," said Christopher. "If you had used your suit and mask...

"She would be dead and we would have to appoint winter as heiress. Something I would hate to do. Even if I'm stern with her she's still my kid," said Ulric with Bite in his voice.

"Easy boss. I don't think he meant it like that," said Micheal.

"Besides that we have a bigger issue to deal with then the fight I had with Weiss sir," said Kane making the three look at him.

"And what is that?" asked Ulric.

Kane hit a few buttons making pictures of Naruto, Jaune, and Solo appear with Teams RWBY, and JNPR.

"I believe that your Child is making a friend of the SHIELD," said Kane.

That got the attention of the Schnee top Executives.

000000000000000

Zaara: Now Weiss no need to be upset.

Weiss: UPSET! I'm beyond upset!

Killjoy: (munches) I love this Show

Ruby: Agreed. (Takes some popcorn)

Weiss: I didn't need to lose!

Zaara: play the hand your dealt. Later peoples

1: Evolution During the Feud with the SHIELD. Which I do not own.


	11. Chapter 10: Day off

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title: Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss , Jaune X Pyrrha, OMC X Yang/Blake

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Pride, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Killjoy: I am not Sorry one bit

Zaara: Thanks you you a Dog ended p chasing me into the Street

Ruby: That was a great prank!

Killjoy:I know right? Not my fault it ending up with him being dragged behind a truck...

Yang: Even I have to admit that was funny.

Zaara: I'm going to Kill you Killjoy.

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

Only two days left until the poll closes and it looks like Velvet may win the open spot.

000000000000000

 **Chapter 10: Day off**

Location: Beacon Academy

Team PAN's (SHIELD) room

1100

Jaune Arc would be the last to admit that he was the Saint of patience. He was however the calmest and most rounded of the SHIELD members. He had the brains and there wasn't much he couldn't understand, but what was happening before him both tested his patience and irritated him.

"So she knows who you are?" Jaune asked Naruto AGAIN.

"I told you I THINK she knows and I didn't ask. She called me _Mr. Lunatic._ I might have an Idea of why she knows," said Naruto crossing his arms.

"It's not like it's that big secret. Junior knows our faces, Ozpin and Goodwitch know who we are. Not to mention our contacts know our faces. Oh lets not forget Blake in that category. Would it really hurt if she became an ally? Hell she looks like she wants to screw Naruto right now," said Solo with a grin.

Jaune groaned at this. "In case you forgot she is a SCHNEE! You know? The Mega Corporation that we have slowly and surely hurt in the last two years. Not to mention got into a fight with the highest of their high brass less then a year ago," said Jaune glaring at them

"We get that Jaune, but if she did find out it's not like we can do anything to stop her. We always knew the risk of being discovered by those not in our circle was there. Hell Ozpin scoped us out and he's never seen our faces," said Solo.

While discovery hadn't been their biggest fear, it was up there. They had made a few enemies in their line of work, from the Lowest Underworld scum to Businessmen, to Political Figures. Yes they had enemies that would love to know who they are, so they could hurt their loved ones.

Jaune gritted his teeth as he grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to get showered and dressed. It was one of their days off and he needed to get some work done in Vale.

Naruto looked at Solo before holding out his hand. Solo looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" asked Solo.

"Keys," said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Solo.

"I'm gathering parts to improve Vixen and make a partner for her," said Naruto.

Solo reached into his pocket and throw the Keys to Naruto. "Make sure to Gas her up. I forgot to do it the other day," said Solo.

Naruto took the Keys. "I know. It'd be bad if it ran out of gas while i was driving it," said Naruto as he headed to the door. He grabbed his Zip-up hoodie and throw it one before opening the door only to find Ruby, Yang, and Jen there.

"Oh. Hey Naruto!" said Yang giving off her signature grin and a wave to her old friend.

"What's up Yang, Rubles," said Naruto with a grin.

Ruby pouted. "You said you wouldn't call me that anymore," said Ruby folding her arms under her breasts.

Yang smirked. "She'd much rather you call her..." started Yang only to have her mouth covered by a ruby red Ruby.

About a year ago Yang had needed to barrow Ruby's work shop to repair Ember Celica after a scrap. When she opened the Door she found that her Innocent little sister wasn't so innocent. Ruby had experimented and made her own Vibrator. Ruby had Sworn Yang to secrecy there after. But that didn't compare to the recent event of Ruby moaning Naruto AND Weiss's names.

Naruto looked at the sisters with a raised eyebrow. He knew that Yang and Ruby had 'sisters secrets' as they had called them when they lived close together. He wasn't going to pry, but he was a bit curious.

"Well since you girls are here you want to head to Vale with us?" asked Naruto.

"Sure. I need to take my baby for a spin," said Yang with a grin.

Jen shuck her head. "Sorry, but Jaune and I are planning on spending today together," said Jen.

Solo's Scroll rang, before he opened it and grinned. "Change of plans brother. I need a ride to the docks. The Beast just arrived," said Solo.

Naruto looked at Solo. "I got you bro," said Naruto.

"Hold on there Foxy. I got him," said Yang with a grin. "Besides I want to see this 'Beast' you've been talking about,"

Solo grabbed his jacket and throw it on before following Yang out. He chucked the duces to Naruto and left. Naruto shuck his head before he grabbed Ruby's arm and followed afterwards.

Jen just took a seat on a bed and awaited her brother.

Location Beacon Academy

Library

1123

Blake sat at the terminal looking up news related to the White Fang. One of the main reasons Solo was no longer her mate/Boyfriend was because of the White Fang and Blake's former Partner Adam. Among the White Fang Adam was the strongest swordsman and best warrior. Only Blake could Rival him in skill alone, but he could defeat her.

She still remembered when Adam and Solo met when they were 7 months into their relationship.

 _Flashback_

 _2 years ago 7 months ago_

 _Location: City of Vacuo_

 _Vacuo Plaza  
_

 _a 15 year old Blake Belladonna arrived at the Location she was meeting her boyfriend and her partner. She was a nervous wreck at the moment. Solo knew of her affiliation with the White Fang and it was one of the things they often butted heads about. His affiliation with his little 'gang' was her button point. He had disappeared for short periods of time when they both sated that when together they would leave their respective organizations in the back seat. They had even talked about leaving their groups for a simpler life. A life with of peace.  
_

 _She walked to the case and saw both Adam and Solo. Adam was older then her by about 4 years and Solo just one. She walked up to Solo and Kissed him._

" _Hey baby," said Solo as he pulled her into his lap._

" _Hey yourself. You wait long?" asked Blake._

" _No. I got here about 15 minutes ago and then this guy shows up and asks if I know you," said Solo letting the lion in him show_

 _Adam looked at Solo with his dark eyes and smirked. "Sorry if I scared you Mr Powerhouse. I even came here unarmed," said Adam showing that his normal weapon was nowhere in sight._

 _Solo gave a smile, "I think that that folding sword hidden in your belt would say otherwise. It's cool though," said Solo opening his jacket ans showing his pistol. "I don't ever leave home without my backup,"  
_

 _Blake glared at both of them. "You both promised me no weapons!" said Blake._

" _Sorry babe. I have one of the highest bounties in the world. I can't be to careful," said Adam._

 _Solo laughed a bitter and hollow laugh. "For someone who's so careful about being captured you sure are taking a risk talking to my woman like that," said Solo._

 _Adam held up his hands. "No offense meant brother. I'm here for business anyway," said Adam_

" _What kind of business?" asked Solo._

 _Blake blushed. "We want you to join the Brotherhood. Leave the SHIELD and work with us in the White Fang," said Blake._

 _Solo rubbed his eyes. "Blake we've been over this," said Solo getting sick of this song and dance with her._

" _Thank about it. If you join us, we'll be better for it. The White Fang have been around for years and only when Leadership changed and we became warriors instead of vermin did we get results. You and your 'friends' got results and you've only been together for a little over 5 months and already people are taking notice of all the good your doing," said Adam_

 _Solo looked at Adam. "I'm not joining you," said Solo._

" _Solo," said Blake in warning. She had told Solo about her Partner and how dangerous he was. Adam was the Second highest ranking member in the NEW White Fang._

" _The SHIELD believe in shielding ALL from injustice. We left the White Fang alone because your trying to do the right thing, but that could easily turn at the drop of a hat," said Solo. "That means that you will be in the line of fire if you keep this up Adam,"_

 _Adam frowned as he reached for his sword and Solo went for his gun. Blake stood up and got between them as they drew on each other._

" _Stop it! Please!" yelled Blake._

" _You expect me to just leave it at this after he not only rejects my offer, but spits it back in my FACE!"_

" _Oh believe it brother," said Solo. "In fact your going to leave before I walk you across the block by your horns!"_

 _Adam growled in the back of his throat and went to raise his sword, but one look from Blake stopped him. Adam put away his sword._

" _Your lucky Blake is here. Otherwise I'd have done you in in a second," said Adam with a glare_

" _Keep talking and I'll be enjoying a nice stack dinner tonight," said Solo as his black hair began to grow out._

 _Adam turned to leave. "Keep your boy-toy out of our way Blake. Or I'll mount his head on my wall," said Adam._

 _That night Solo and Blake had their worst fight to date._

 _Flashback end_

Blake was brought out of her thoughts on the past as her Scroll rang. Opening it she saw a message from Yang.

"Borrowing your ex for a bit! XOXO #Yellow/Beauty#1

That message shouldn't have meant anything to Blake. However a small ping of jealousy ran though her chest upon reading those words from her partner.

Location: City of Vale

From Dust till Dawn

1223

Naruto and Ruby looked at the many different parts that would be needed to make the Tonfa Naruto had designed. And call her kill-crazy or childish Ruby was a Weapons Genius, who could name almost any weapon ever made. At the age of 7 she had dissembled and reassembled her mothers chain-sword rifle. It was one of Summers proudest moments when it came to Ruby... At least until they last her a few months later.

"So what are you going to name your new weapon?" asked Ruby as Naruto examined what kind of caliber he was going to use.

"Probably Yoko," said Naruto as he grabbed up a 50. cal explosive round. Vixen only used 10mm rounds. Good for fending off and rapid reload, but not enough stopping power for the tougher grimm.

He drew Vixen from his belt and looked at it's sealed pistol mode. He loved Vixen. She had saved his life on more then one occasion, but she wasn't strong enough to handle everything and he didn't want to modify her from her current form. (1)

"Ready to go Ruby?" asked Naruto as he paid for his parts.

"Yeah. So Naruto I have a Question I want to ask you?" said Ruby almost shyly.

"What do you want to ask Ruby?" asked Naruto.

Ruby blushed as she brought up her question. "Do you... um... that is to say... DoyoulikeWeissmorethenmeandifyoudowhatdoyoulikeabouther?" asked Ruby rubbing the back of her head.

Naruto looked at Ruby. "Can you say that again Ruby? I think your speed moved from your feet to your mouth," said Naruto.

Ruby blushed again, but took a breath. "Do you like Weiss more then me and if you what do you like about her?" asked Ruby.

Naruto looked at her. "What brought this on Ruby?" asked Naruto.

"The other day Weiss kissed you. Are you two together?" asked Ruby looking down with a blush.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "No we're not together, but the reason for the kiss is... Complicated. I promise I'll explain one day," said Naruto.

Blake and Weiss may know of the true identities of the SHIELD, but he wanted to keep that information as FAR away from Ruby and Yang as Possible. They were family, the only family he had left besides his SHIELD brothers.

"Okay," said Ruby satisfied with the answer. Naruto never went back on his word.

He had never broken his word to her. And he never would.

Location: Beacon Academy

Campus Grounds

Same time

Jennifer and Jan walked around the grounds with nothing really going though their minds. They had talked a few times with nothing really.

"Mum and Astor sent me a letter asking how you are," said Jennifer.

Jaune stopped walking and looked at his sister. "How is mom?" asked Jaune

Jennifer smiled. "She's doing alright. She plans on going to See the Twins and Fya soon," said Jennifer.

"And Astor?" asked Jaune.

Jennifer frowned at this. "She's getting married soon. Her soon to be husband is one of the strongest Hustmen in the Kingdom of Atlas," said Jennifer.

"I see... Maybe I'll see them soon," said Jaune.

"I want you to Jaune," said Jennifer smiling at her brother. "So what's up with you and Pyrrha?"

Jaune glared at his smirking sister as the Arc sibling finished their walk.

Location: City of Vale

Docks

1238

Yang pulled up to the Docks and removed her helmet and glasses as Solo got off the back and made his way to the end of the pier and found the office. Yang followed after him.

"So big guy how did you met Naruto and Jaune?" asked Yang.

She had had a few conversations with the big man, but he was almost like a brick wall. He gave very little back. It just excited Yang to know that he might have some deep dark secret that he wasn't telling people. Even those closest to him. However he hung out with Naruto so that couldn't be the case. Yang knew Naruto's aura well. They use to jokingly refer to themselves as Burning Maelstrom. But Yang also said that Naruto had another aura. One that made people want to get to know him.

"That is a story. Naruto and Jaune were already a team and I was working alone at the time. We ended up on a Job together and formed our brotherhood. Doesn't hurt that they grew on me during the mission," said Solo

Yang grinned. "So is Solo still Solo?" asked Yang making a bad pun.

Solo looked at her. "Did you just make a joke?" asked Solo.

"Hey I like puns big guy," said Yang with a grin. "There kind of my thing ya know," said Yang.

Solo laughed lightly at this. "Yes I'm still single if you most know and no I don't plan on dating anytime soon," said Solo

They walked to into the office where the man handed solo the key's and directed him to his bike. They found the lot where the container was and Solo opened it. Sitting in the bay was his bike. A blue and Black Honda DN-01. Yang examined the bike and found nothing spectacular about it.

VROOOM!

Yang nearly jumped when she heard it roar to life! It didn't sound like a Stock engine. Looking at the engine she quickly realized that he had put a engine that was a 700 horse power behind it, with a muffler attached that changed things up.

Solo smirked as He revved the Engine of the Beast and looked at Yang who smirked and hopped on the back. Kicking the stand he pulled it up and Popped a wheelie, before kicking off and speeding down the road.

Location: Mistral Kingdom

Arcadia City

1800

Despite not being one of the 'Big Four' cities in the world it was the 5th biggest and had lasted nearly 200 years, the 5th longest in the histoyr of the World. Sitting in the heart of the City was were the Noble family that founded the City resided and ruled. Currently sitting in the main room was the head of the Arc Family and 'Last hunter' of the Arc family line. Johnathan Arc. He stood around 6'2 and even at 52 he was still in considerable Shape. His once black hair was now Salt and pepper, and his eyes were as cold and blue as the Northern Seas. He wore a blue shirt, a black tie, and white pants.

He picked up a sheet of paper as the Door to his office opened up. Standing up he offered a seat to the man.

"Mr. Saint. A pleasure to see you again," said Johnathan.

Christopher took the hand and shuck it firmly. "Good to see you too my friend. How is the experimental Grimm Shield working?" asked Christopher.

"About as well as Expected. We get the occasional Grimm that can ignore the Shield, but our Hunter lead Milita can handle it," said Johnathan.

Christopher nodded. "As much as I'd like to talk business from One Executive to another this is more of a personal visit. You once told me about your son vanishing," said Christopher.

Johnathan narrowed his eyes. "Have you heard anything about my Son?" asked Johnathan.

"I have my friend. Kane encountered him at Beacon Academy with your daughter," said Johnathan.

Johnathan's eyes turned Yellow as he heard this. "I see. Thank you for this information Christopher," said Jonathan.

000000000000000

Zaara: That fucking hurt Dammit

Killjoy:I don't know how you got attached to the damn truck alright?

Yang: Sorry babe

Hinata: h-hello Everyone

Zaara: What the hell Hinata! Your in the wrong Fiction

Hinata: Killjoy invited me

Ruby: Probably 1 part him being nice 1 part distraction.

Killjoy: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

A/N

1: Vixen is modeled after a mass effect M-5 Phalanx pistol


	12. Chapter 11: Combat! Naruto Vs Jaune

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss , Jaune X Pyrrha/?, OMC X Yang/Blake

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Pride, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Zaara: What the hell was that!? Nora said that her pet was in there!

Killjoy:Baka its your own fault

Jaune: I must agree why would you look into a chest when you hear growling in it?

Killjoy:do you have any idea how long it too me to catch that?

Solo: you Caught it!?

Naruto: Damn it Nora

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

000000000000000

 **Chapter 11: Combat! Naruto Vs. Jaune**

Location: Beacon Academy

Arena

1340

Naruto yawned as a rather bland fight between Yang and a boy from team STEL ended in Yang's victory. Yang looked at the stands and throw a wink at Solo who blushed. Blake who was sitting next to Weiss frowned at this. Naruto noticed the look and hoped his brother wasn't playing with fire. Naruto was crazy as it was, but he wasn't stupid enough to try and play with two girls hearts. (1)

Even though it had only been a few days Yang and Solo had grown closer and seemed to just click. And while Team PAN (SHIELD) had joined into the circle of team RWBY and JNPR they were still the outsiders trying to get in.

"And with that Yang Xiao Long wins the battle," said Naruto almost board out of his mind.

"Of course Yang was going to win. She's the best fighter in our group," said Ruby.

"And she's crazy strong too. I've never been able to lad a hit on her," said Jen almost sadly.

Nora patted her leader on the head.

Glynda walked into the center of the area and held open her scroll. " And with that Miss Xiao Long wins the battle. Would anyone else like to spar?" asked Glynda.

"I'd like to get my hands on someone. Namely a pretty boy," said Cardin as he picked up his massive mace and walked down the stairs all the while glaring at the SHIELD members.

Naruto smirked as he got up and was about to walk down when Jaune put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked at Jaune.

"I got this," said Jaune. "From what I understand he was picking on my sister before we got here. I need to set him straight. Teach him how to treat a woman,"

Naruto nodded. "Try not to hurt him to much," said Naruto.

Jaune drew his shield and sword and jumped into the arena. Jaune spun his sword before putting his sword over his shield. Cardin raised his mace in his glared at Jaune. He hadn't forgotten the humiliation that him and his bastard friends had inflicted on him and his team. While he couldn't get back at the big one he would still get his revenge on the little bastard before him.

"Begin," said Glynda.

Cardin and Jaune charged each other and mace met sword! Cardin using his super strength throw Jaune into the wall. Jaune bounced off the wall and sheathed his sword before firing off 4 rounds. The rounds all Hit Cardin, but he acted as if he didn't feel them. Cardin was upon Jaune in a minute and swung his Mace. Jaune ducked the attack and righted himself before slashing Cardin's back. Cardin grunted in pain, before throwing a back hand Jaune activated his Aura shielding his body from the attack, but was still sent flying. Rolling to his feet he drew his sword and charged at Cardin. Cardin charged like a mad bull and hoped to take Jaune out with a nice hit to the head.

To bad no one ever told Cardin that you could only get so far on hope.

Jaune throw his shield and hit Cardin in the knee. Cardin hit the ground holding his now busted knee. Jaune recovered his Shield and sheathed his sword. He sighed in annoyance. He thought this guy would be touch. Instead he was a walk in the park. He wasn't on the level of many Huntsmen and was probably 20th in their class instead of his standing rank at 9th.

"You punk!" said Cardin.

"A most excellent fight gentlemen, but as you can see Mr Winchester is unable to fight. In tournaments that is an automatic forfeit. We have time for one more battle. Would anyone like to do the honors?" asked Glynda

"Actually Professor Goodwhich I have a request," said Jaune.

"What is it Mr. Arc?" asked Glynda with Narrowed eyes.

Jaune looked at Naruto with determined eyes. "I want to fight Naruto," said Jaune.

"WHAT!" came the collective voice of Team RWBY and JNPR

"That's so not right!" said Yang worried for her little brother (2)

"Teammates shouldn't fight each other!" yelled Ruby.

"Jaune why would you fight your teammate!?" asked Jennifer worried that her brother and his friend had a falling out.

"How could he! I thought they were friends!?" asked Weiss.

"Solo stop them!" said Blake looking at her ex only to see him smile.

"I'm not doing anything Blake. It's been a while since Jaune and Naruto fought. Last time Naruto hit him so hard I thought Jaune was missing teeth," said Solo.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Pyrrha.

"It may not seem like it, but the three of us are on the same base level," said Solo. "I have an advantage in power, Jaune in intellect, and Naruto in speed. The difference in skill and experience can make or break a battle. This is going to be a good fight,"

Naruto pulled Vixen from his leg, before pulling a another pistol from behind his back. It was red in color. Naruto spun both pistols before aiming them at Jaune.

"You ready for an ass Kicking Jaune?" asked Naruto with a grin.

"I didn't know that you had already completed Yoko," said Jaune.

Naruto began swinging his pistols as that unfolded into his two tonfas. "Thanks to Ruby. She's such a angel when it comes to weapons design and even improved on yoko and Vixen together," said Naruto with a mad grin.

Ruby blushed when she heard Naruto praise her. Yang grinned at her sister before lightly elbowing her.

Before Glynda could say anything Naruto rushed forward and did spinning axe kick, using his semblance to enhance his speed. Jaune raised his shield and blocked so that he could do a spinning back slash at Naruto. Naruto jumped off the Shield and while in midair fired off several rounds from Vixen as he shifted yoko to tonfa-mode. Jaune raised his shield blocking all the shots! Naruto landed on the ground and charged forward before blasting several more bullets at the Shield of Jaune. Jaune quickly sheathed his sword, but left the shield activated as he fired rounds at Naruto.

With little to no defense Naruto was forced to evade the attacks with spins, dips, and flips. Naruto skidded to a halt and charged at Jaune who had unsheathed his sword and charged Naruto back, Naruto slid between Jaune's feet, before doing a spinning kip-up that forced Jaune to block with his sword. Naruto flipped Yoko and fired off a single shot. That one shot knocked Saint Slayer from Jaune's grasp. Following this Jaune did a spinning kick to Naruto's hands sending Yoko and Vixen flying.

 _Solo smirked at this. "So it's about to get real," thought Solo._

"Go Naruto!" yelled Ruby

"Don't let him win Jaune!" yelled Jen!"

"Fight Jaune!" yelled Pyrrha

"Don't give in Naruto!" yelled Weiss.

Jaune folded his shield and throw it to the side. Before getting into his preferred stance with his left hand out front and his legs slightly wide. Naruto raised his fists in a classic boxing stance. As if by some unseen signal they charged. Naruto throw out a punch that Jaune, countered with a punch of his own, before putting his foot on Naruto's knee and elevating himself in the air and kicking Naruto in the face, Naruto hit the ground, but as Jaune tried for a Follow up Naruto slipped behind him and lifted him over his shoulder before going for a inverted suplex. Jaune slipped the suplex and punched Naruto in the face. Naruto was stagged, but came back with a clothesline that turned Jaune inside-out.

Jaune jumped to his feet and began trading blows with Naruto seeing who would give in first. Naruto caught Jaune's last blow, before hitting him with a series of chops, before hitting Jaune with a scope-slam. After Naruto hit him with a Scoop slam Naruto was pretty gone. Naruto saw Jaune's Sword only a foot away and picked it up. Turning to Jaune he saw that Jaune had risen, but had both Vixen and Yoko in his hands.

Naruto swung Saint-slayer before charging Jaune with the blade dragging on the ground kicking up sparks. Jaune charged with Vixen and Yoko at the ready. Naruto brought Saint-slayer up and slashed At Jaune. Jaune brought Vixen and Yoko up blocking the attack! Trying to over power each other, they ended up throwing the weapons into the air.

Jaune jumped in the air and grabbed Saint-slayer, and slashed at Naruto from above using his Guardian aura for Attacking and lashing out. Naruto caught Vixen and using it to throw his own wind based Aura at him. When the two attacks collided it caused a mini explosion that sent both boys flying into the Wall.

A buzzer sounded signaling the end of the fight. Naruto and Jaune looked at the board to see the winner was...

Jaune by a very small margin of Aura.

"The Victory goes to Mr Arc

Naruto and Jaune laughed at this. It was a close battle and could have gone either way. In true Naruto was sure that Jaune was going to win, but if you asked Jaune he would have said the same about Naruto's victory.

Solo,Team RWBY, and Team JNPR jumped down into the arena to help their friends. Weiss and Ruby helped Naruto up, while Pyrrha and Jen helped Jaune up.

"That was a good fight guys," said Yang. "I've never seen two people go all out like that,"

"Yeah. It almost seemed like you were fighting to the death," said Blake.

"That's because we treat all out fights like a life and death battle. Even against each other," said Naruto panting before grabbing his left side. "I'm going to feel that one in the morning,"

"Yeah. I think you nearly knocked my teeth out," said Jaune with a groan.

"So does that mean that my brother is better?" asked Jen.

"I don't think it works like that," said Ren

"This fight just broke their tie of 23 wins and Loses apiece," said Solo making the others look at him.

"I got one up on you bro," said Jaune.

Naruto smirked. "Not for long," said Naruto.

The group of friends laughed as Glynda started at them with a light smile. Young men and Women who were trying to fight monsters and the evils of the world, while still acting like children.

At least while they could.

Location: City of Vale

Warehouse district

2100

Roman looked over some paper in his warehouse as the White Fang did what they needed to do. Going into Business with them was one of the few questionable things he had done in the last few months. While Roman had no real dislike for the Faunus he didn't exactly like them either.

"I have that information you wanted Boss," came the voice of the girl he had sent out several weeks ago.

"What kept you? I was beginning to think you quit," said Roman

The girl stepped out of the shadows and if you looked at her you wouldn't think she worked with Scum like Roman. She looked to be about 5'4" with a figure that would make a modal jealous with her firm C-cup breasts and slender waist, long blue hair pulled into a braided ponytail, red eyes, wearing a white long sleeve shirt that was fully buttoned up, gray pants, a black glove on her right hand that was missing the outside fingers, a wrist guard, and black heeled boots. On her left side was a lavender blade that looked like it could be split down the middle. This was Lavender Allison. Roman's... Apprentice if you will.

"So how did things go on the mission sweetheart?" asked Roman.

Lavender sat on his desk and crossed her legs. "Not as well as expected. All of them are crazed. The Firfiles, the Buzzards and the main Family especially. They didn't respond well to what I asked them," said Lavender. "I barely made it out with my life,"

Roman frowned at this. "Cinder isn't going to be happy about this," said Roman standing up. "She really wanted Wyatt to work with us,"

000000000000000

Killjoy: Have you found the creature yet?

Naruto: Damn. This is worse then that Damn cat

Solo: Hey!

Zaara: Focus people.

Killjoy: Arrrrghhhh Dammit find it!

Jaune: I hear they are very valuable...

A/n

1: Yes that pun was intended

2: Yes. Yang see's Naruto as a little brother.


	13. Chapter 12: The Stray and the Lamb! pt 1

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss , Jaune X Pyrrha/?, OMC X Yang/Blake

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Pride, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Zaara: Fuck! This is not good

Ruby: Not good!

Yang: We need to leave

Killjoy: It's coming run!

Blake: What's he talking about?

Weiss: Later just run

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

000000000000000

 **Chapter 12: The Stray and the Lost Lamb! Pt 1**

Location: City of Vale

Dock

1535

Naruto and Yang were BOARD! Somehow the members of Team RWBY and 2/3rds of Team PAN (SHIELD) had been roped into coming to the docks by the resident Ice Queen herself. Solo had been roped into this by Blake while Naruto had been hit by Ruby's greatest weapon. Her cuteness and sad eyes. And they were still trying to figure how Jaune got out of it!

"Wow I can't believe we're wasting a perfectly good Friday afternoon with _**NO**_ classes, here at the docks," said Yang annoyed at her friend/teammate.

"I know what you mean. I could have been sleeping, or working on Yoko," said Naruto with a grin.

Weiss seemed to ignore this. "The Vytal Festival! Oh it's absolutely wonderful! Said Weiss.

Ruby looked at her partner with a smile. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much," said Ruby before frowning a little. "It's kinda weirding me out Weiss,"

"It's because she's a wired girl," said Naruto.

Weiss turned and glared at Naruto. "Hush you," said Weiss before returning to her partner. "How could you not smile. A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply **breathtaking**!"

"You made that sound really boring," said Solo.

"That's kind of Weiss's thing there big guy," said Yang.

"Quiet you two," said Weiss. "The students from Vacuo arrive today. As Students of Beacon Academy it is our duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!"

"Translation please," asked Ruby and Naruto at the same time.

"She want's to spy on them so that she'll have the upper hand in the tournament," said Blake.

"You can't prove that!" said Weiss almost defensively.

Solo turned his head to the ally to see that a shop was smashed in. He narrowed his eyes before he tapped Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto looked at his big friend and nodded before separating from the group to find out what happened. Or at least tried until Ruby, Weiss, and Blake joined him.

"What happened here?" asked Ruby.

"Just another break in kid," said a uniformed officer. "12th one in just as many days,"

"Who could have done this?" asked Weiss.

"No clue. The White Fang Maybe," said the officer before moving on. "All i know is that Dust keeps going up and robberies keep happening,"

"The White Fang!" lowly growled Weiss as she crossed her arms. "What a bunch of degenerates!"

"What is your problem!" asked a heated Blake.

"Weiss turned to her. "My problem!? I simply don't care for the Criminally insane!" said the Schnee Heiress.

Blake crossed her arms and glared at Weiss. "The White Fang are hardly Psychopaths! Their just misguided!" yelled Blake.

"Misguided! They want to Wipe Humanity off the face of Reamnet!" yelled Weiss.

"Okay they are **VERY** misguided! It still doesn't explain why they could rob a dust shop in the middle of Downtown Vale!" Yelled Blake.

"Blake's got a point Weiss. The White Fang know how to make do without a lot of dust," said Naruto.

"And don't forget that Torchwick guy I fought a few months ago. They police still haven't caught him," said Ruby.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are scum," said Weiss. "All the Faunus know how to do is lie, cheat, and steal,"

"Weiss!" said Naruto in warning as he saw where this fight was leading.

"HEY! STOP THAT FAUNUS!" yelled some dude.

Everyone turned to look at a ship and a young man jump off the side and jumped onto a lamp post before hanging upside down. The young man looked to be around their age standing at 6'1 with a set of pecs and abs that could make a girl blush, short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes, and his golden Monkey tail. Wearing two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular abs. blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt, white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" laughed the young man.

"You no-good stowaway!" yelled another man.

"Hey a no-good stowaway would've gotten caught. I'm a great Stoaway!" yelled the boy as he pulled a banana out of his pocket and began to eat it.

"Hey get down from there this instant!" yelled a Detective.

The young man drops the pill on the man's face, before swing from the pole and taking off with the cops following after him. He ran right past were Blake and Solo he throw a wink at Blake. This woke the Lion inside of Solo as he nearly roared at the monkey!

"Well Weiss you wanted to see the companion," said Yang.

Weiss held up a finger. "Quick! We must observe him!" yelled Weiss taking off in a sprint.

Solo was the one right behind Weiss. "I'm gonna do more then that!" yelled Solo.

"Solo don't you dare hurt him!" yelled Blake following after them.

Ruby, Naruto, Yang ran behind them trying to catch up. They round the corner only to see Weiss and a girl on the ground. Solo hoping over them, as The other three members of Team RWBY fell. Naruto jumped over the girls and followed after his brother.

Naruto saw Solo slide under a rail as the monkey-boy flipped over it. Naruto followed them in what could only be a Parkor Dream park! Naruto followed as best he could before he lost sight of them after they dropped into an ally. Naruto landed in the ally and looked around and saw nothing.

Rubbing his head he began to make his way out of the ally. "I should have known better. What was I thinking trying to keep up with two Faunus," said Naruto.

Naruto stopped as he heard something moving in the shadows. Naruto drew Vixen from behind his shirt and cocked it. He spun around and pointed it at the shadows. He waited for whoever it was to come out so he could go co-co for coco puff on their ass.

"Brother!" came the voice of a girl from the shadows.

Out stepped a girl who couldn't be older then 14 or 15. she was as tall as ruby with long white hair, blue eyes with black scarla and wearing a long black robe that had a hood attached. On the front of the robe was a silver half mask. That sat on top of her head. In her hands was a pair of knives.

Naruto lowed Vixen. "Lisa," said Naruto.

The girl smiled, but not a normal smile. It was twisted, dark. "I'm so glad to see you again brother! Father Wyatt has missed you oh so much!" said the girl.

Naruto walked up to Lisa and attempted to put his hand on her shoulder. "Lisa. Bray was- is crazy. I can help you," said Naruto almost pleading.

Lisa knocked his arm away, but kept her smile. "Father Wyatt will move me from the Buzzards and make me a member of the Main Family," said Lisa with a dreamy smile

Naruto looked at her., before he was forced to duck a knife swipe. He raised his leg and kicked Lisa in the face with a powerful high kick. Lisa hit the ground before Naruto put the gun to her face.

Lisa looked at Naruto, but instead of those dead, crazed eyes, he saw eyes attached to a kind little girl. Naruto backed away and stumbled into some trashcans. He was lifted off the ground by two big men who were dressed in robes. Another figure appeared out of the shadows.

"This is a surprise. My lost Lamb who strayed from my Flock," came out of the mouth of the final man as he lowered his hood. He looked nothing like the man that Naruto remembered, but his eyes were white, showing that Bray was using his dark powers to speak though him. "You can't escape the Darkness. I I have shown you the way Naruto! My most powerful son! The son that betrayed me! But I am not without mercy,"

Lisa bowed to the man before her. "Father Wyatt! Forgive this buzzard for failing!" yelled Lisa.

"You didn't fail my child. You did well. So well in fact that when you return with your brothers and sisters. I will reward you," said the man.

Lisa smiled at him. "Thank you Father Wyatt!" said Lisa.

"NO! Leave her be Bray!" yelled Naruto.

The man turned to Naruto. "You protected her from her duties to the Family as a firefly. Duties that were expected of individuals. You who were my strongest Buzzard, turned your back on me!" yelled the possed man. "I have to make an Example of you son!"

Naruto knew what that meant and wasn't about to let this Psychopaths do a damn thing to him! Flipping he forced a release, before throwing an Enzagui into the face of the man on the right. The kick was so hard that it snapped his neck, before pointing Vixen into the others face and pulling the trigger. Both men fell to the ground dead. He kicked the man before him in the gut, before hitting him with the Dirty Deeds powered with his wind semblance. Increasing the power of the attack Naruto made sure that he was down by turning Vixen into it's Tonfa mode and smashed the man's head in.

"You think you can get into my head! Huh!? I'm not one of your Buzzards anymore Bray! It's over!" yelled Naruto

"You think that this is over son?" asked the man who's neck he had broken. "Follow the Buzzards!"

The three dissolved into shadows. Lisa looked at Naruto before slipping into the shadows. Naruto fell to the ground and throw up his lunch. This was not something he wanted. Fighting Bray and the Wyatt Family was not something he wanted to do.

"Well looks like my week is fucked," said Naruto wiping his mouth.

Location: Beacon Academy

Team RWBY's Dorm

1900

The tension inside team RWBY's dorm was so heavy that you could feel it's weight. Weiss and Blake had been arguing all day about the White Fang and the Fanuns.

"I don't understand Why this is causing such a problem!?" yelled Weiss.

"That's the Problem!" yelled Blake.

Weiss jumped to her feet! "You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" yelled Weiss glaring at Blake.

Blake jumped to her feet as well and glared at the shorter girl. "There is no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate humanity so much!? It's because of people like Cardin! People Like YOU! You forced the Fanuns to these drastic measures!" yelled Blake.

"People like me!?" yelled Weiss.

"Your a fucking Raciest!" yelled Blake with hard eyes and passion in her voice. "All you do is talk down about the fanuns! A race that has been discriminated against for several years! Ever since the end of the Great War the Fanuns have had to struggle and fight for everything! You need to stop being such a frigid bitch and see the world though their eyes!"

The room became quiet. Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"Do you know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly like the Fanuns!?" asked Weiss as she walked over to the window and balled up her fist. "They've been at War with my Family for years. War! As in actual bloodshed! My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed. An entire train car full of Dust, stolen. I've Been the target of assassination and kidnapping since I was a young child! It made for a very difficult childhood!"

Ruby walked up to Weiss and put her hand on her shoulder. " Weiss I..." started Ruby

Weiss knocked the red-head's hand away. "No!" yelled Weiss before getting in Blake's face. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

Blake balled up her fist in anger as her eyes became slitted. "WELL MAYBE WE WERE TIRED OF GETTING PUSHED AROUND LIKE WE DIDN'T FUCKING MATTER!" yelled Blake letting all her anger out.

The room grew quiet at the words that just left Blake's mouth. Ruby and Yang were both shocked at what their friend had just said. Weiss backed away from Blake. A person she thought was her Teammate and friend. Someone she trusted to watch her back. Blake's anger seemed to evaporate as her words seemed to register in her mind.

"I... I...," started Blake before running out of the room as fast as she could.

"Wait! Blake come back!" yelled Ruby.

"Oh Dust," said Yang as she sat on Blake's bed.

Weiss looked down in confusion. Her own emotions were just a jumble at this moment.'

Location: Beacon Academy

Main courtyard

a few minutes later

Blake stopped running as she looked at the Statue of the Huntman and Huntress battling a Beowolf. Blake looked at the Beowolf before removing her bow revealing two cat ears at the top of her head. Blake Belladonna was a Fanuns.

"I knew you'd looked better without the bow," came a voice from behind her.

Blake turned and saw the Monkey Faunus from before.

Location: Unknown

Unknown

Unknown.

The room was dark, but all around you could see the figures inside of their black robes with goat masks on, except for the 6 at the front. Each wore a Mask that had a different mark on it. Before them all was three black figures hidden in the shadows.

"My Family. My Fireflies. One of our own was lost to us not that long ago. My former son Pride who went back to using the name the world gave him! Naruto Uzumaki. I allowed him to play out his fantasy of being free, but now it's time to bring the lost sheep back to the flock. I'm sending Lust and Greed to handle this along with several Fireflies. Don't disappoint me," said the center shadow.

No words were needed as the middle left Shadow and the Far right shadow vanished as did a dozen of the goat maskers.

"Run around Naruto my boy. Every step beings you closer to returning the Flock," said the Man, before laughing. (1)

00000000000000000

Killjoy: I told you to run. Not my fault you didn't listen

Blake: I'm going to kill you

Ruby: So horrible. So mentally scaring...

Weiss: My eyes

Zaara: Damn.

Yang: Oh i'm so glad my little sister is alright.

Solo: What the hell is going on?

Please leave many nice reviews for us... Thank you

A/N

(1) Bray Wyatt belongs to the WWE. I do not own that image.


	14. Chapter 13: The Stray and the Lamb pt 2

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title: Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Weiss/ Ruby, Jaune X Pyrrha/?, OMC X Blake/Yang

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Pride, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Yang: WHO PUT MY SHOWER ON COLD!

Weiss: It wasn't me

Zaara: Okay before you guys say anything... I blame Killjoy

Ruby: Agreed

Killjoy: What the Hell!

Weiss: Yeah I blame killjoy

Killjoy: Fuck off ya Wankers

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

00000000000000000

 **Chapter 13: The Stray and the Lost Lamb pt 2**

Location: City of Vale

Downtown Vale

1000- Two days after Naruto and Blake vanished

Team RWBY and Team PAN (SHIELD) walked down the streets hoping to catch a glimpse of their friends.

"I can't believe that they have been gone all weekend," said Ruby a little down that not only was her teammate missing, but her best friend as well.

"Blake's a big girl Ruby. I'm sure she can handle herself," said Weiss almost uncaring.

"Weiss, come on she's our teammate and friend," said Yang getting a little fed up with the 'Ice Queen's' attitude.

Weiss turned to the Blonde Brawler with a small glare. "Is she? We all heard what she said the other day. A member of the White fang right under our noses," said Weiss looking down.

"Weiss," said Ruby looking t her partner.

"Cut it out Weiss! Maybe she is, maybe she isn't! Either way she's still missing and we need to find her," said Yang taking up the Defense of her partner.

"We still need to find Naruto too," said Jaune.

"Naruto's a big boy. He can handle himself," said Weiss not wanting to admit that she was worried about the blond haired boy.

It wasn't unusual for the members of the SHIELD to vanish from time to time, but if they did they usually left a message or give a time line of when they would be back and such, but no message was strange even for them.

"I hope our little brother is alright," said Solo.

"If anyone can take care of them-self, it'd be our Lunatic," said Jaune.

Location:City of Vale

Shopping District

1015

Two girls walked out of the largest of the Schnee Dust shops after refilling their ammo supply and getting maintenance on their weapons.

The first girl stood at 5'5 with B-cup breasts and large ass. Black hair that fell to the middle of her back, dark green eyes, green lipstick and black eye shadow. She wore a black leather jacket with green sleeves, white midriff top, black spandex pants, a black finger-less glove on her right hand, and a pair of dark green gladiator style high heel sandals that stopped just below her knees. This was Jade Ming Second year student at Beacon Academy, Rival of Coco Adel and Leader of Team JADE.

Next to her was her best friend and member of her team Dawn Winters. Dawn stood at 5'5 with D-cup breasts that she often liked to fondle and grope in public and long legs that she had no problem showing to the rest, long purple hair with blue strands and pink eyes that screamed sexy. Yep her best Friend had little sense of morality. Especially if her clothes were any indication. She looked more like a stripper then a fighter. Purple and black hot pants that showed the meat of her ass and stopped just below her wait line, a white belt, a black bikini top with a purple outline, purple leather jacket that stopped right below her breasts, black stockings, white fur boots that stopped just below her knees.

"So what next Jade?" asked the purple and blue haired girl.

"No idea Dawn," said The black haired girl. "Maybe we can get you a dissent set of clothes for that skank ass of yours," said a Sarcastic Jade.

Jade loved Dawn to death, but seeing the looks her friend was getting. Let's just say that it was a good thing Jade was just a good friend and not her girlfriend, because there would be a lot of dead bodies. Jade and Dawn had been friends for many years and had... helped each other out several times. It wasn't like they slept around and whenever they needed a male body. They had two Teammates who could help them out.

Dawn stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Can't help that I'm sexy. I just wish I could get my hands on that little bitch Yang," said Dawn.

Jade shuck her head. Dawn had a problem with The Blonde Brawler of Team RWBY. They had been rivals at Signal and Dawn had never let it go. It didn't help that Yang was related to the headmaster of Signal and was considered to be one of the best Huntresses to ever come out of said school.

"You are such a..."

BANGGGGGGGGGGG!

Both girls looked into the entrance of an Ally to see a body in a pile of trashcans. Jade rushed over with Dawn behind her Jade looked at the area he came from before raising her glove covered hand as Dawn kneeled to Examine him.

"He's out cold. Nothing to bad. He's just low on Aura," said Dawn as she opened one of her bags and pulled out a bottle of consumable dust.

"Is he armed?" asked Jade.

Dawn saw the two pistols and quickly removed them from his person. She put the liquid Dust in her mouth and Pressed her lips to his before rubbing his throat stimulating him to swallow. Once he downed the drink Naruto coughed before opening his eyes.

"it feels like I was hit by a brick house and then swallowed crap," said Naruto

"Who are you?" asked Dawn.

"Naruto Uzumaki. A student at Beacon Year 1," said Naruto getting to his feet.

"Glad to know your a comrade and not an enemy," said Dawn handing him back his weapons.

"I'm Dawn. This is my friend Jade," said Dawn.

"What happened?" asked Jade. "You were Low on Aura.

Naruto slowly regained his balance. He was still low on aura, but at least he wouldn't pass out now. "Let's just say that I got into a fight with some deadly people from my past," said Naruto.

"And who are these people?" asked jade

Naruto began to walk away. "Trust me. You don't want these Problems," said Naruto.

" _That's right. You don't want to get mixed up with the Wyatt Family," thought Naruto_ thinking back to the Day he joined the Wyatts and met the man who had taught him how to fight. The man that made him Pride.

 _Flashback_

 _2 years after Kushina and Summer's Deaths_

 _Location: Vale Swamp Lands_

 _The Fogged Marsh_

 _unknown_

 _A young Naruto panted as he glared at the Swamp grimm he had been fighting with his sword. It was large about 10 feet long and 4 feet high with the body of an Alligator, with black marks running down it's back, high legs that allowed it to use it's two front legs unlike a real Alligator, massive teeth and a long tail that was about half it's body._

 _Naruto was dirty, bruised, and tired. He was still sore from the pack of Beowolfs that he saw fought the other day and his weapon, a simple long knife as he refused to take his mothers sword with him. Naruto brought the knife to bare as he used his semblance to coat the edge with wind sharpening and lengthening the blade. Naruto leap forward and landed on the Grimm's back before stabbing it in the head killing it. Naruto looked around and saw the eyes of several Grimm eying the potential target._

 _Naruto stood up and glared back almost causing the grim to back down in fear. "WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!" yelled the blond Lunatic in pure rage.  
_

" _That's quite enough of that. Wrath, Lust. Help out our friend," came a voice._

 _Two figures descended. The first was a girl and the only reason he could tell that was because of her body shape. Even if she was at least feet taller then him. In her both her hands were 5 knives. She had a half purple mask that with the Sign for lust on the front. The male stood before him like he girl he could only tell by the build. He wore a red mask with the sign for Wrath on it. In his right hand was a long sword that was handled with one hand, but could be wielded in two._

" _Father Bray do you want us to end this fast or draw it out?" asked the girl._

" _Lust you know better then that. End this quickly," said a male voice from the shadows._

" _As you wish Father Bray," said the male of the Duo._

 _Naruto barley saw what happened as they moved in and destroyed the Grimm in sound fashion. The two landed beside Naruto and turned to the shadows._

 _Naruto looked at the Shadows and saw a site that would forever be locked inside of his mind. A figure came from the shadows, like a phantom. His was a... no the face of Fear. He wasn't tall. Maybe 6ft tall. He didn't look to be the most in shape person, but he radiated power from his body. His black hair went to his shoulders and presented an oiled look to his. In contrast his bread was dry and went to his chest. His Dark green eyes held power over the darkness as they crackled. He wore a black shirt no sleeve shirt, red pants, a brown leather apron. Black wraps on his right arm, a leather guard on his left arm that covered over his thumb, and a tan fedora. In his right hand was a lamp. (1)  
_

" _Who are you?" asked Naruto._

 _The man began to creak up. "I'm your Savior. I'm the man who makes the Darkness fear me. I'm Bray Wyatt. The head of the Wyatt Family and you are a lost soul in need of guidance. Become one of my fireflies child! I will accept you where Society abandoned you! You won't fear the Darkness anymore son. It will fear you," said Bray offering Naruto his hand._

 _Naruto reached out and took the Hand that was offered as he was dragged into the Abyess._

 _Flashback end!_

"Hey are you okay kid?" asked Dawn.

Naruto snapped out of his memories as he turned to go. "Yeah. I just need something to eat," said Naruto.

Jade and Dawn looked at him, before following after him to make sure that he was alright. In the shadows a figure rose. It was a hooded figure wearing a black robe with white pants. He's eyes glowed red as he sent out the message to the rest of the fire files.

"I found him. I found our Lost brother," said the Figure

"Capture him if you can. I'd rather not lose another of my flock, but if Pride refuses to come quietly, kill him," said a voice in his head issuing instructions to all his children.

"Yes Father Bray," said The figured as he melted into the shadows.

Location: City of Vale

Downtown area

1245

Yang, and Weiss caught their breath as they stopped running. That girl they had met the other day, Penny, had shown up and found out that Blake was missing and had insisted on helping. So instead of sticking around, they got the hell out of dodge. Solo and Jaune had taken off in another direction. They left Ruby to her fate at the hands of the strange girl.

"I'm glad we got away from her, but I feel bad about leaving Ruby behind," said Weiss.

Yang glared at Weiss with her blading red eyes, before lifting her up by her jacket and holding her there. "Now that Ruby isn't here to save your ass, I'm going to hit you with a few fun facts!" said Yang. "Pay close attention. I don't like to repeat myself,"

"Yang let me go!" yelled Weiss grabbing the blonde's hands and trying to pry her off.

Yang loved her little sister to death and knew that she had what it takes to be a great leader one day, but currently she lacked the aggression to handle something like racism and unjustified hate. That was why Yang was there. She was the balancing act to her little sister. She was the power to the speed, the YANG to Ruby's yin -pun intended- she was The thrill seeking, never-say-die Puntress in training and the heat in the Xiao Long-Rose sister fighting Combo that was bad assary flowing in their blood.

"Ruby maybe to kind to say it, but I'm not. Get over your fucking self princess!" yelled Yang throwing Weiss to the ground. "You think your the only one who's suffered in life! Trust me Ruby has suffered much worse then anyone can imagine,"

Weiss got up and dusted herself off. "Yang no offense to Ruby, but she's a happy go lucky kill grim crazy girl," said Weiss

Yang sighed and sat down. " Ruby wasn't always like that. When Ruby was 8 and I was 10 our mother Summer Rose and Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki were killed while out on a mission. It may not seem like it, but for a long time Ruby was messed up. Dad didn't know how to handle it since he was suffering too. And I was barely hanging on myself. The death of our mother nearly tore our family apart," said Yang looking at the shorter girl.

Weiss looked down in sadness. "Yang I'm sorry," said Weiss.

"Don't apologize to me Weiss. I've had a long time to let that wound heal, so has Ruby. I'm just saying that there are those who have had it worse then you," said Yang turning away from the white haired girl so that she could hide her tears.

Weiss looked down and followed after the yellow beauty. (2)

00000000000000000

Zaara: Okay that was not my fault Yang. I didn't mean to pull your hair

Yang: (eyes burning red. It's super Sayian Now)

Zaara: Killjoy... A little help

Killjoy:Oh I would looooovvvvve to but i reading H.P. Lovecrafts The Call of Cthulhu.

Ruby:the fact that he lied and threw you under the bus has nothing to do with it?

Killjoy: I stick with what i said.

Zaara: (sent flying by a punch from Yang)

A/N

1:Bray Wyatt from WWE. Who i do not own

2: This is our take on what happened after Weiss and Yang left Ruby alone with Penny. How else did she had a 360 turn of view.


	15. Chapter 14: The Stray and the Lamb pt3

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss, Jaune X Pyrrha/? , OMC X Blake/ Yang

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Young, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Killjoy: You've got to be kidding me

Weiss: Oh my God. It smells like a shit factory!

Zaara: Somebody tell me that that they didn't use the the Liquid Laxatives in Killjoy's soup.

Yang: Well it was either that or the tomato soup

Zaara: (Sweat Drop) You do realize that he's going to thank it's me right

Ruby: So not right.

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

000000000000000000

 **Chapter 14: The Stray and the Lost Lamb pt 3**

Location: City of Vale

Market District

1600

Jade and Dawn had stuck by Naruto almost all day and it was beginning to irritate the Lunatic to a degree. The whole reason he hadn't been in contact with his brothers or the girls was because Bray was here or at least some members of the Wyatt family were floating around somewhere. The Wyatt family wasn't Dangerous because they were strong. They were dangerous because 'Reckless abandon' was in their nature. Bray alone was a walking catastrophe waiting to happen.

Naruto kept his eyes on the shadows knowing how the Wyatt's liked to Operate.

Jade looked at the younger student who looked like he was on the verge of pissing his pains. "Are you alright kid? You've been close to wigging out for sometime," said Jade

Naruto looked at the black haired girl and gave a grin. "I'm fine. It's just that... Never mind. I'll be fine on my own for the rest of the day," said Naruto.

Dawn glared at Naruto. "My teammate asked you a question and you'd better answer it," said Dawn.

"It's fine Dawn. We have something to do as it is," said Jade, turning on her heel and walking away.

Naruto turned and headed to the warehouse district. Bray may be crazy, but he wasn't going to risk an open hunt on him and his family.

Location: City of vale

Market District

1610

Jaune was starting to get worried about his friend. Even when they had all gone into hiding he had a good idea of where to find his friend, but now? Now that wasn't the case. Naruto had deactivated his scroll, cutting the signal to the chip that was installed inside of it too.

Solo rubbed his long dreads and sighed. " We've been at this for hours. We've searched high and low for Naruto. You know what happens when he gets on his ninja shit Jaune," said Solo.

Jaune nodded. "I know. Great at Demo and stealth. One of the reasons we keep him around," said Jaune.

Solo was about to re-taunt when he saw two girls walking past. At first he was going to ignore them when he heard something that picked his interest

"So do you think it was a good idea to leave that blonde haired kid alone?" asked Dawn.

"He said that he didn't want people involved. Whatever he's into it's got to be bad," said Jade

Solo ran over to them. "Excuse me did you say blonde kid. About 5'9 with spiked hair and two tonfas?" asked Solo.

"Yeah that's the one. You his teammate or something?" asked Dawn crossing her arms

"He's one of my soul brothers. Along with Jaune here," said Solo.

Jade smiled at this. "I thought that he was being totally melodramatic, but if he has someone like you looking out for him, then he must be in good hands. We left him about 10 minutes ago. He looked like he was heading to the warehouse district," said Jade.

"Thanks," said Solo as ran over to Jaune

Jade and Dawn turned to leave.

Location City of Vale

Warehouse district

1700

Naruto walked down the ally between the warehouses and watched the shadows. Letting out a sigh he continued on his way trying not to let his paranoia get to him.

"What am I doing?" Naruto asked himself with a groan. "Maybe I should go back to beacon. Solo is going to knock my head off my shoulders for not contacting them sooner,"

He turned to leave the area when he heard an explosion. Turning to the direction of the explosion he saw smoke rising in the air. Drawing Vixen and Yoko in gun-mode he ran towards the explosions, only to jump back as a trio of throwing knives landed in the way. He looked up to a triple stack of connexs where a shadow was forming.

"Hello Pride," came a female voice appearing from the shadows.

Naruto aimed both pistols at her. "Hello Lust. What's it been? 3, 4 years?" asked Naruto.

"Three years, two months, 17 days, 6 hours, 9 minutes 32 seconds to be exact Pride," said a male voice appearing next to the girl.

Naruto aimed his Yoko at the man who appeared on top of a warehouse sitting down. "Greed. Last person I expected to see and wanted to fight,"

Greed stood up and pulled the hood off his head and his mask. Greed was a tall youth about the same age as Naruto, standing at 5'11", with shoulder length orange hair, green eyes, and a full bread. In his hand was a massive club with several spikes jousting out the sides.

"Father wishes to see you pride," said Lust removing her own hood revealing the girl Naruto remembered, but saw that she was missing her left eye. "Although I'd rather see you dead for taking my eye when you left!"

Naruto didn't answer as he aimed the twins at Greed and opened fire on him. Greed raised his hand and made a black aura appear stopping the bullets. Lust vanished in a vortex of black and appeared above Naruto throwing three daggers at him, Naruto rolled out of the way and was smacked in the face sending him flying into a wall. Naruto hit the wall with a groan and rose to his feet quickly rolling out of the way as the knives and jumped to his feet, before changing the twins into tonfas before charging at Lust.

Naruto swung his left Tonfa at lust. Lust moved backwards slightly, before throwing a kick. Naruto blocked with his right Tonfa, before throwing a high side kick at lust's head. Lust ducked under an attack! Aiming up with a kick she revealed that her boots had blades on the edges of them. Naruto did a side spin avoiding the attack, before landing on his feet and pointed his two pistols at lust and fired at her.

"Come on stop trying to hit her and hit her!" yelled Greed.

"You've suppose to be on my side!" yelled Lust as she jumped back and regrouped with greed.

"Pride is one of our best. Almost as good as a member of the family. I guess I have to get into the fight," said Greed jumping into the ally.

He vanished and appeared in front of Naruto and smashed his weapon into naruto's side. Naruto was sent flying and rolled on the ground. Naruto grabbed his ribs in pain. He knew that his ribs were creaked. Naruto stood up holding his ribs. Lust and Greed began to charge at Naruto intent on finishing the fight.

A blue ball of energy came out of nowhere and hit lust in the gut nearly breaking her in half. Greed looked around and jumped back as a long blade of yellow appeared in the area that Greed occupied not a second ago. Naruto looked up and saw Jaune with his blade at the ready, before turning to Solo who had Simba in buster-cannon mode. who was jumped backwards before grouping with Naruto.

Jaune jumped off the of the roof and joined Naruto before punching him. Naruto looked at Jaune square in the eye. Naruto nodded to Jaune and turned his tonfas back to pistols, Solo pulled Simba and Jaune brought Saint-slayer to arms.

Greed growled in the back of this throat. "Summon the Fireflies. I'll handle Pride myself," said Greed pulling Lust to her feet.

"Do what has to be done," said Lust snapping her fingers.

Small black portals opened in the ground as several people came out of them with swords with spike on the ends. They charged at them with reckless abandon. The members of the SHIELD prepared for battle only for a blast of energy to hit the ground between them. Turning to the location of the shot they saw Dawn and jade standing there. In Dawn's hand was a whip that had several balls attached it to with blades sitting in between. In jade's right hand was a green bladed staff and on her left hand was a purple glove.

"I know you boys weren't going to party without us huh?" asked Dawn with a flirtatious grin.

"Will take all the help we can get sis," said Naruto.

"Dawn. Protocol Beta," said Jade almost in a no non-sense tone of voice.

Dawn's grin became dark as she charged in and spun. As she spun she whipped her weapon slamming it into the chest of four people. The explosion from it sent them. Two that dodged charged in intent on taking the valuable girl only to meet their end at the blade of Jade, who had moved in so quickly that not even the members of the SHIELD has seen her.

Jade turned to the SHIELD with a blood thirsty grin on her face. "Whats the matter boys? You going to let the ladies handle this?" asked Jade

Not wanting to be outdone in the crazy department Naruto charged in with Solo backing his and Jaune providing support fire. Naruto slide under a sword slash and Solo took his head with a mighty swing. Naruto rolled to a crouching position and shot the person on either side of him with Jaune taking out the guy in front. Naruto jumped back as Greed attacked him.

As Greed jumped back, Jade appeared behind him and stabbed him though the back. Greed didn't seem to flinch as he kicked Jade in the stomach and throw her at Naruto. Naruto caught Jade in his arms before setting her on his feet. Greed ripped the weapon from his body. Jade looked on in horror as the gaping hole in his chest closed up.

"That was careless of me," said Greed.

Lust walked up to her partner and put a hand on his shoulder. "We need to go. This isn't a fight we can win. Pride alone maybe, but not all of them,"said Lust.

Greed sighed before pointing at Naruto. "This isn't over Pride. Not by a long shot," said Greed before he vanished along with Lust and the bodies of the Fireflies.

It was silent for several minutes, before Solo punched Naruto in the face flooring him.

"AW! What the fuck bro?" asked Naruto rubbing his chin.

"That was for disappearing without telling us!" yelled Solo slamming Simba into the ground.

"We were fucking worried Naruto. You and Blake both came up missing at the same time and shit was crazy," said Jaune.

"Hey this is touching and shit, but we should probably go. The Cops are probably swarming the docks after the explosions a few moments ago," said Dawn.

"She's right. I'd rather they didn't affiliate us with this in any way shape or form to others at the moment," said Solo.

"I'm not done with you yet Naruto. We are going to have a long fucking talk about bailing," said Jaune before putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Aside from breaking the Safeguard rules. I'm glad your safe little brother,"

The rang tag band left the area without so much as a whisper.

Location: Beacon Academy

Ozpin's office

1900

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee as he looked out the window. He had been told of the missing students and the fight that went down at the docks and knew they were connected. He knew that the two incidents were connected and planned on talking to the parties who were involved.

"Things just keep getting interesting," said Ozpin to no one, but himself.

000000000000000000

Zaara: I told you Yang

Killjoy: I will get you for this

Yang: Not my fault

Weiss: We have to help him out.

Ruby: Need some help planning Killjoy?

Killjoy: (Cheshire grin) Sure hahahahahahaha!

Name: Jade Ming

Alias: N/A

Gender: F

Age:18

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'5

Defining features: vibrant green eyes

Weapon: staff and Dust woven glove

Partner: Dustin Eric

Name: Dawn Winters

Alias: N/A

Gender: F

Age: 18

Hair: purple

Eyes: pink

Height: 5'5

Defining features: Likes to wear rather revealing (Slutty) clothes

Weapon: Grenade whip

Expect to see more of Dawn and Jade soon.


	16. Chapter 15: It's a new day

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss, Jaune X Pyrrha , OMC X Blake/ Yang

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Young, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Killjoy: I said I was sorry.

Ruby: I can't believe this

Weiss: How Rude of you Killjoy

Yang: What. He said that it was going to be a LONG shot

Zaara: Now is not the time for bad puns Yang!

Killjoy: Damnit Yang!

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

000000000000000000

 **Chapter 15: It's a new day**

Location: City of Vale

Downtown Vale

0920

Lavender walked down the street with a sway of her hips as she licked her ice cream with joy on her face. Men looked at her and couldn't hide the lust in their eyes. Granted she looked like the slutty school girl from hell. Her hair was done in pigtails, her top was tied up exposing her belly button, with the buttons undone showing the purple lace bra, a purple tie, a plaid purple skirt, white thigh high stockings, and high heels.

A man walked up to her and Lavender had to admit that he was handsome, she licked her lips. "Hello Daddy? What can I do for you?" asked Lavender sensually.

The man smiled at her. "Maybe we can go on a date tonight sweetie. I can even show you my private penthouse in Daytown (1)," said the man as Lavender leaned on the wall.

"Your going to have to be a bit more convincing if you want to play with me daddy," said Lavender rubbing her thighs together.

"Yeah you do. Otherwise you look like an old man trying to get an easy lay from a teenage girl," came a voice from behind.

"And I'd rather not see a _good_ friend taken advantage off," came a female voice.

Lavender frowned as she heard this. "Mercury. Emerald darling. You two have impeccable timing as always," said Lavender before putting a hand on the man's shoulder and making his higher brain functions shut down. "Roman has kept me busy for the last little while. Forgive me if I wanted to unwind a bit,"

Mercury stood at 5'11" with messy gray hair, but eyes, wearing a two tone gray and black jacket with armor attached to the sleeves, black pants with two belts hanging from it, a gray sash on his belt that depicted a winged boot, and a pair of boots with greaves attached.

Emerald was a thin female with dark colored skin, red eyes with a smirk on her lips. Green hair with two long tails in the back, She stood at 5'8" with nice sized C-cup breasts, she wore a white top that was left her breasts out since they were covered by a green top, three silver bands on her left arm two silver wrist bands on her both arms, a pair of skin-tight white pants, brown chaps, a double wrapped gun belt, and finally white high heel boots. Crossed behind her waist was a pair of green revolvers.

"What Daddy Roman's dick not doing it anymore?" asked the green haired girl mockingly.

Lavender narrowed her eyes. "Bite me bitch!" sneered Lavender.

The girl smirked before putting her hand on her chin. "I woulddddd, but I'd probably catch something if I slept with you," said the mint colored haired girl.

Lavender's hand began to glow. "You really want to go there Emerald? I seem to recall making you my bitch not that long ago!" said a smirking Lavender. "You were drooling like such a slut when I fu-" Lavender never got to finish as she jumped to the side as a bullet impacted the wall behind her.

The now named Emerald's red eyes were ablaze with anger. "Next time I won't miss Lavender," said Emerald.

The boy got between them. "As much as I'd love to see this we need to get back to the warehouse," said the boy, before looking at the girl. "That means that you too Lavender,"

Lavender turned away from Emerald before grabbing the Man and kissing him on the lips. The man seemed to snap out of his trace, but it was already to late as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, before he fell over, all the life drained from him.

Lavender licked her lips."Next time you interrupt my dinner I'll kill you myself," said lavender.

Location: Beacon Academy

Cafeteria

1145

Teams PAN, RWBY, and JNPR sat in the cafeteria sitting with nothing to do. It had been nearly 3 weeks since the last time they had a massive fight. Naruto sat next to Weiss, who was next to Blake, who was next to Solo, with Yang sitting on the end of the table catching grapes in her mouth courtesy of Nora, Next to Nora was Jennifer, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren.

"What you doing Blake?" asked Yang looking at her partner.

Blake jumped slightly at the sound of her partner's voice. "Nothing. Just going over some notes from last semester," said Blake.

Solo gave Blake the 'Really' look making her glare at him telling him to hush.

"Lame," said Naruto as he caught a grape in his own mouth.

"That's not lame Naruto. That's actually a good idea," said Pyrrha.

"I have to agree with Naruto here. Why waste time studying when you can use it fighting and partying like it's dooms day?" said Yang catching another grape.

Nora giggled as she launched another grape at Naruto. Jaune snatched it out the air and ate the grape himself. Naruto glared at Jaune who smirked at him. They looked at the edge of the table when they heard a heavy book slam down on it.

"What's with the binder?" asked Jennifer.

Ruby cleared her throat. "Sisters... Friends... Weiss," said Ruby

"Hey!" said Weiss.

"Four score and Seven minutes ago I had a dream," continued Ruby ignoring Weiss.

"Was the the one about mega Wolf?" asked Naruto.

"I was 5... Besides Mega wolf will never attack me again!" exclaimed Ruby. "Now let me finish what I was saying,"

"This ought to be good," said Yang catching another grape.

"A Dream that one day, the four us us as a team, along with our favorite allies and good friends will have the most fun anyone has ever had... EVER!" said Ruby throwing her arms out.

"How many cookies did you eat today?" asked Blake.

"A few... Dozen," said Ruby sheepishly

"Did you steal my binder?" asked Weiss.

Ruby held up the peace sign on both hands with a grin on her face and her silver eyes playful. "I am not a crook,"

"Ruby what are you talking about?" asked Blake.

"I'm talking about kicking this semester off with a bang!" said Ruby pointing a finger at Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?" asked Yang.

Solo smirked. "Sorry beauty. Not this time," said Solo catching the apple that was thrown by Nora and taking a bite out of it as Yang glared at Nora.

"Look guys the last three weeks have been great, chill even. Between more exchange students coming and the tournament at the end of the year our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I have taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today," said Ruby with a little smile.

"I don't know weather I should be proud of you for taking time to schedule something or scared of what you have in store for us,' said the Schnee Heiress as yang throw an Apple.

"I don't know. I might sit this one out," said Blake.

"Same here. I'm feeling lazy today," said Naruto.

Weiss looked at her two friends. "Sit out or not, however we spend today we spend it and friends and teammates," said Weiss.

"I got it!" said Nora.

"I for one think that," started Weiss only to get hit in the face by a pie.

Naruto put a finger on Weiss's face and wiped some cream off before licking it. Weiss glared at the boy, before turning to Nora with rage clear in her ice blue eyes. Jennifer put her hands over her ears, Pyrrha put her hands over her mouth, and Ren put his hands over his eyes. Naruto, Jaune, and Yang began to creak up laughing. Solo, Blake, and Ruby groaned at this.

"Why you...!" started Weiss picking up a handful of peas.

Location: beacon Academy

Outside of the Cafeteria

1150

Two young men walked down the walkway to the Cafeteria. The young man on the right was Team RWBY's new friend Sun Wukong who they had met three weeks ago. He was a mischievous guy and had a great interest in Blake. Walking Next to him was his best friend and Partner Neptune Vasillias.

Neptune was quite tall at 6'3 with his light blue hair styled in an under-cut, dark blue eyes, a megawatt smile, He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides,The back of his jacket displays a silver reticent , black shoes that are fastened with straps, rather than laces. Notable accessories include black finger-less gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead.

"Man that's harsh," said Neptune

"I know! We were fighting side by side! She was supper fast and I threw a banana at the guy which sounds gross, but it was Awesome!" said Sun.

"Nice," said Neptune.

"Right!? And the best part is that she is a Faunus," said Sun, before he realized what he said. "But that's a secret Okay?"

"Got it man," said Neptune.

Sun leaned in and looked his partner in the eye. "And not a 'I'm going to tell Scarlet the second Sun turn's his back' secret. A real deal needs to be kept secret!" said Sunday

Neptune held up his hands. "Okay bro. I get it... I got it," said Neptune

"You'd better," said Sun as he and his partner counted to walk. "I just don't want to screw this up you know? The people here are the coolest. No offense to you, Sage, and Scarlet,"

"None taken. Your digging this chick," said Neptune.

"That easy to read huh?" asked Sun.

"Like a book," said Neptune as they stopped in front of the door

"Their just in here. I can't wait for you to meet them. So be cool alright. Your going to be cool right?" asked Sun.

"Dude!" said Neptune as he folded his arms and smiled as his teeth sparkled.

"Good point," said Sun as he opened the door.

One the door opened people began to run out. Once everyone was out the only people left were Teams RWBY, JNPR, and PAN

Nora stood atop a 'castle' of tables with Pyrrha and Jaune on the second row, and Jennifer along with Ren standing on the Bottom

Nora began to laugh. "I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm queen of the Castle!" said Nora darkly.

Ruby glared at Nora. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be Painful!" yelled Ruby as she crushed her milk container. "It will be delicious!"

"Yeah!" yelled Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Naruto.

Solo sat off to the side with a carrot in his hand. "My name is Solo and I will be giving you the play by play of the historic battle of the Dinning facility! In the red corner, we have Team RWBY with a surprise addition of Uzumaki Naruto! In the Blue corner we have team JNPR with the bad boy Jaune helping out. This is going to be a fight!"

"That it will my Boy!" said Professor Henry

"Were did you come from Professor?" asked Solo.

"Like the Superman video I was in the back," said Henry (2)

Solo shrugged. "Oh it looks like they are ready to go!" said Solo.

"Off with their heads!" yelled Nora flipping off the table that was full of watermelons!

Jaune flipped over grabbing two and throwing them, Ren picked up two and kicked them, Jennifer grabbed one and throw it as did Pyrrha.

"Yang! Turkeys!" yelled Ruby.

Yang rand to some turkeys and quickly picked them up.

"And it looks like our resident Blonde brawler has grabbed some Turkeys and is using them like a pair of boxing gloves!" said Solo.

"Yang is an Exceptional fighter and is considered in the top 10 percent of the AMA (Aura Martial Arts) fighters in the school," said Henry.

Yang stood in front of the her teammates and began to knock the watermelons out of the air. Naruto and Blake charged forward grabbing up breed sticks. Pyrrha joined by Jaune and Jennifer all grabbed Breed sticks in order to combat Naruto and Blake. Naruto blocked both Jennifer and Jaune stopping them Effectively. Blake jumped over Naruto and began a clash of wheat with Pyrrha.

"Blake and Pyrrha are trading blows with French bread," said Henry

"I know a little bit about Blake's fighting style. Quick and Agile is the way she play's while Pyrrha is a certificated Champion with her own skills in the arena," said Solo.

Naruto was pushed backwards by the double onslaught of Jennifer and Jaune. Naruto heard a rushing sound behind him and jumped up as Yang launched her turkey's at the Arc siblings. The Turkey's hit their mark sending both siblings to the ground. As Blake was sent flying by a javelin styled bread stick. Weiss picked up a bottle of ketchup and squirted it at Ren who got a face full, before being sent flying with the tip of a sword fish.

Pyrrha looked at the ground and smirked before she magnetized the and sent them flying like Grenades. They landed around Weiss before detonating and sending her into a pillar. Ruby ran over to her partner and held her in her arms.

"Weiss Don't leave me!" whined Ruby.

"Leave it to us Red!" said Naruto

"We got this sis!" yelled Yang.

Yang and Naruto charged in to take on Nora who had acquired a Watermelon hammer. Naruto slight under the first attack as Yang jumped over it. Naruto jumped in with a flying Kick and Yang went to punch. Nora spun the Hammer and aimmed it at the Blond Duo sending them Flying

"OH MY!" yelled Henry as both Yang and Naruto were sent flying.

"Up, Up, and THOUGH THE ROOF!" yelled Solo jumping in his seat.

Ruby glared at the collective opposition and got into a sprinters stance, before taking off in a dead sprint using Scatter to it's fullest power. The force of Ruby's run collected everything that was in her wake. She was easily moving at 167 mph. The members of Team JNPR got caught up in the vaccum as Ruby sprinted past them. In a minute. Coming to a wall she landed on it before jumping into the air.

The five warriors all hit the wall before getting pelted by food, soda, and water, before making a colorful mural.

"I love these guys," said Sun looking at Neptune who was covered in food.

The doors burst open and Glynda stalked in with her riding crop out. With a flick og her wrist she repaired the cafeteria as if it had never been damaged in the first place.

Glynda glared the the students. "Children shouldn't play with their food," said Glynda.

The teenagers where trying to compose themselves, but were failing until Yang and Naruto landed in front of them as the damn broke. Laughing could be heard from the students.

Glynda glared at the students, before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Henry standing their with a small smile.

"Let it go old girl. It's just a bit of harmless fun. You remember those days don't you?" asked Henry.

Glynda let out a sigh. "They're suppose to be the defenders of the world," said Glynda.

"And they will be," said Ozpin joining the duo. "But right now they are Children Glynda. So why not let them play the part... After all it isn't a role they'll get to have forever,"

Location: City of Vale

Warehouse

1734

Lavender, Emerald, and Mercury walked though the warehouse with a clear destination in mind. They rounded a corner that was serving as the hub of the operation with Roman standing in front of some papers.

"Look who I found running the streets like rats," said Lavender walking up to roman.

Roman looked up. "oh look she sent the kids again. This is turning out just like a Divorce," said Roman putting his arms around Emerald and Mercury.

"Shame they can't do anything without Mummy telling them to," said Lavender.

The duo pulled away from him. Emerald shivered. "Spare us the thought of you Procreating," said The red eyed girl.

"That was a Joke," said Roman before holding up a piece of paper. "And this Just might tell me where you two have been,"

Emerald felt her back pocket where she had put the paper. "What... How!?"

"I'm a professional sweetheart. Pay attention and you might learn something," said Roman before looking at the paper. "Where did you get this Address?"

Emerald Smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" asked Emerald.

Lavender narrowed her eyes, before getting in Emerald's face. "Yes he would. Or would you like to have another all nigher with some of my friends," said Lavender.

Mercury narrowed his eyes. "All we did was take care of one of your problems," said the young man.

"I had it under control," said Roman his normal bravado gone

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise," said Mercury.

"Listen, you little punk! If it were up to me I would take you and your little street rat friend here and..." started Roman.

"Do what roman?" came a voice that sounded like silk in the hands of a goddess, but had a deadly edge to it.

Everyone looked up to see the current leader of their operations and someone who was not to be toyed with Cinder Fall. At 20 years old Cinder stood a 5'11 with a figure that could rival a goddess. Long black hair that was swept over her shoulder and hovered above her D-cup breasts, Amber eyes that seemed to be in a state of mild amusement. wearing a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini-dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists, black short-shorts underneath, a pair of gold rings, a jeweled anklet on her right ankle and a pair of dark colored glass high heels.

"Oh great. Queen bitch is here," muttered Lavender under her breath.

"And Um not kill them," said Roman.

"Cinder!" said Emerald excitedly.

Cinder descended on a lift and made her way to Roman with a sway of her hips and a clicking of her glass heels on the ground. "Oh Roman I thought I made it clear that the would be runaway was to be eliminated?" asked Cinder.

"I had Lavender on the job," said Roman.

"I was on top of it Cinder," said Lavender glaring at Mercury and Emerald.

"Then it should have been dealt with Sooner mt dear Lavender," said Cinder.

"Mercury and I took care of it," said Emerald, proud of herself and her partner. "We got the rodent before he could run.

"I think he was some sort of feline," said Mercury with a smile.

"A Puma?" asked a smirking Emerald.

"Right," said Mercury.

"Quiet!" said Cinder an edge to her voice. "I thought I made it clear that you two needed to keep your hands clean while in Vale.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again," said Emerald.

"And you two?" said Cinder turning to Roman and Lavender. "Why wasn't this taken care of sooner?"

Roman points around the warehouse. "Uh..? Eh..? Eh..? EHHHHH! _Sorry_ if I've been busy stealing _every_ speck of Dust in the Kingdom!" said Roman.

"Your an inspiration to every punk with a gun and Ski mask," said Mercury mocking Roman for his petty crimes.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, _and_ we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and _rounds_ than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, _if_ you guys wouldn't mind filling me _in_ on your grand master plan, it _might_ make my next string of robberies go a little _smoother!"_ said Roman

"Oh, Roman. Have a little faith," said Cinder as she places her hand on his face. "You'll know what you need when you need to know it. Besides, we're done with Dust,"

"O-okay, then what now?" asked Roman

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight," said Cinder.

"Why are we clearing this place? It's been our base for more then a few months!" said Lavender.

"Coordinates?" asked Roman.

"We're proceeding to phase two," said Cinder turning the leave with a click of her heels.

Roman sighed before reaching for his lighter to light his cigar, only to realize that it was missing. He looked at Emerald who stuck her tongue out at him while lighting it.

0000000000000000000

Zaara: MOVE

Killjoy: What's going on

Weiss: Get back here Zaara!

Blake: What did he do

Zaara: It wasn't me!

Weiss: I know it was you who bought that Damn shirt!

Killjoy: Oh. Found that Bear wizz shirt I planted?

A/N

1: Daytown is a location (Made up) in the city of Vale that houses those with money

2: My band. D-12 and Emimem

Profiles:

Name: Lavender Culling

Alias: Phantom Lady

gender: F

Age: 20

hair: blue

eyes: Red

height: 5'4

defining features: N/A

Semblance: Drain

weapon: Sword-bow (Phantom crusher)

Read and Review. Also be sure to check out Hotel Uzumaki by Scarface 101


	17. Chapter 16: Team JUSC (Justice)

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss, Jaune X Pyrrha/? , OMC X Blake/ Yang

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Young, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Killjoy: Well my friends, time again for us to play.

Ruby: So much fun to be had.

Zaara: That it is.

Weiss: Okay you three are creeping me out

Killjoy: HAHA

Zaara: To much Killjoy

Ruby: Let's Do this

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

00000000000000000000

 **Chapter 16: Team JUSC (Justice)**

Location: Swamps of Vale

Wyatt Family Facility

0000

Bray looked at the woman who had invaded his territory. She was pure fire and evil. A Goddess of Chaos incarnate. Her eyes cold, yet hot as fire. This was a dangerous woman. A woman after his own heart. To bad he wanted nothing to do with her or her little plans for the world.

"Why are you here Cinder? I thought I made it clear to your lackeys that I have no desire to work with you on whatever it is your planning," said Bray holding his lantern close to his face.

"Bray don't you want to move your family away from here? Out of this swamp?" asked Cinder looking around. It was a pretty... disgusting place, but then again she was use to something a bit more high life.

Bray held up his finger and pointed at her. "You! You best watch yo mouth girl! Remember that you are in my domain. My castle! Away from a society of hypocrisy that tells someone they can be anything, but are quick to throw them away, when they are no longer useful," said Bray.

Cinder smirked. "Which is why I came to you Bray. You see the true nature of humans. Besides this partnership can be mutually beneficial," said Cinder.

"What could you have that we would want?" asked a man who stood next to Bray.

The man easily stood at 6'4" with a mass that made people think twice before fighting him as he was not only strong, but fast and smart too. He had long black hair with a matching bread, he wore a dirty white wife-beater, a blue flannel no sleeve jacket, dirty jeans, a black bandana in the left pocket, black boots. (1)

"While my son Luke speaks out of turn he is correct. What is in it for us?" asked Bray looking at Cinder.

Cinder retraced her scroll and activated the Playback. "This. I retrieved all footage in the Docks and saw your people fighting one of my enemies. I don't know why and I don't care. If you help me, then you can have him," said Cinder.

Bray looked at the playback of Naruto hanging out with his friends, before he began to laugh. A bone chilling laugh.

Location: Beacon Academy

Library

1230

Ruby, Weiss, Naruto, and Yang sat at a table with cards out as well as a board out. Pyrrha, Jennifer, Jaune, and Ren sat at a desk not far away as they played the game, Solo was sitting with Blake on the couch behind Yang. From the sounds of it Yang was dominating the board.

"Damn it!" yelled Weiss comically. "I hate this game of emotions we play!"

Ruby appeared in her friends arms with anime tears in her eyes. "Stay strong Weiss. We can get though this together," said Ruby.

"Shut up!" cried Weiss as she put her arms around Ruby. "Don't touch me Ruby,"

"It's just a game," said Naruto as he looked at the girls before looking at Yang. "Is it wrong that I think that is hot?"

Yang shuck her head. "I would be surprised if you didn't," Said Yang with a smirk. "Thanking about all the fun you can have with the three of you?" asked Yang making Naruto blush.

"It's not just a game! It's the greatest thing since the creation of Cookies and Crescent Rose!" exclaimed Ruby.

"For me it's hot guys," said Yang winking at Solo.

"And this is why I won't play this game," said Jaune. He never liked the damn board game.

"Really? I thought it was because you sucked at the game," said Solo with smirk.

Jaune glared at his friend and was about to re-taunt when he heard someone speak.

"Sup losers," said a Monkey Faunas before turning to Blake. "Hey Beautiful,"

Solo glared at the Monkey Fauns. Even though he was a friend of Team RWBY, he didn't like how he talked to his woman. Yes even though he didn't register it himself he still considered Blake his woman on a subconsciousness level. Most Fauns were like this to some degree. Even if they were no longer a couple in their own minds and the minds of their friends, they were still mates.

"Hey Sun," said Ruby

"Ruby, Yang Blake... Ice Queen," said Sun.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" asked Weiss under her breath.

"Because your kind of a cold person babe," said Naruto smiling at her.

Weiss glared at Naruto. Their relationship was probably the strangest of their little group. The Schnee heiress and the Sapphire eyed boy got along well, but at the same time their mingled and managed just like a couple. they had kissed a few times now, but were not a couple. While Weiss had never had a boyfriend in her life, she figured that the wild boy would make a great one. He was kind, compassionate (when he wasn't acting crazy) and he wasn't afraid to tell her off when she was wrong. She would have asked him to be her boyfriend if it wasn't for one thing. Okay two things. She was still trying to figure out if he was a SHIELD supporter or an Actual SHIELD Member. The other was his relationship with her partner -and you could say her best friend- Ruby Rose.

"Aren't libraries used for reading?" asked the blue haired boy

"Thank you!" said Ren throwing his hands in the air.

Nora looked at her friend. "Not now Ren," said Nora touching her friend on the nose.

"Don't be such a nerd," said Sun looking at his friend

"I like to think of myself as an intellectual," said the Boy with a smile before turning to the rest. "Hello. I'm Neptune,"

"Neptune? Were are you from?" asked Weiss crossing her arms.

Neptune sat on the table and looked at Weiss. "Haven and I never got your name Snow Angel," said Neptune with a smile.

Weiss blushed and Naruto glared at the boy. He knew that Weiss was free to do whatever she wanted. Even if they were dating she was free to flirt with guys if she wanted. While Naruto wasn't the jealous type, but this Neptune had just made his personal shit list for that _Snow angel_ line.

"Umm... Weiss," said Weiss, before moving over to Naruto and Ruby. "These two are Naruto and Ruby,"

Huh!" asked Naruto and Ruby at the same time?

Jaune looked at the his brothers and knew that they were close to breaking some bones. They themselves didn't know it, but Jaune could see that they were acting like jealous boyfriends. Luckily they were saved by the Scroll. Jaune picked up his scroll and looked at it.

I have found your fourth teammate

Ozpin

Jaune looked at the two boys before standing. "Naruto, Solo we need to go," said Jaune.

"Why?" asked Solo as he was standing now and allowing his teeth to show to the Monkey Faunus.

"I don't know. Me and Solo kinda want to stay and welcome' the new kids," said Naruto with a smirk.

Jennifer glared at the two. "Would you two knock it off. Your acting like Someone is moving in on your girlfriends!" said Jennifer.

Both Naruto and Solo blushed at this. Ruby's eyes widened upon hearing this. Blake blushed, but looked away from her ex-boyfriend. Weiss blushed and looked at Naruto. Yang smiled at Solo, but the piece that was in her hand was turning to dirt.

"Lets go," said Jaune

The other two members of the SHIELD followed their brother.

Location: Beacon Academy

Ozpin's office

1310

The door to Ozpin's office opened with the members of the SHIELD walking in. They looked over at Ozpin to see him sitting there drinking from his mug. Sitting before him was A male who appeared to be the same age Ozpin and wore the suit and a girl who was about the same age as them.

The man stood at 6'6 with black hair at the top of his head and white on the sides and back. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, alongside a red tie, and a white glove on his right hand.

The girl stood at 5'6" with C-cup breasts shoulder length red hair that was pulled into a ponytail, light green eyes, wearing a skin tight black shirt with sleeves that went to the middle of her forearms and a silver bar on her neck of her shirt. Teal colored cargo pants, and a pair of black tactical boots. On her belt was a pistol, and a collapsed shock stick.

"Ah. Jaune, Naruto, Solo Welcome. I'd like to introduce you to my old college James Ironwood and his daughter Carolina,"

"Adopted daughter Ozpin. As well as one of my top Cadets," said James Ironwood, before turning to his daughter.

The girl walked forward and went to the position of 'At ease' with her hands behind her back. "I'm Cadet Lt Carolina A. Ironwood. I'll be your new teammate from now on," said the Girl with little to no emotion. (2)

Jaune felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end when he heard that name. James Ironwood was a Man who loved his job, and by love his Job he was a War hound. Since his induction as the General of the Atlas Army he had cleared nearly 2000 km worth of Grimm and expanded Atlas's territory exponentially.

"Pleasure to meet you General," said Jaune sticking out his hand.

James grabbed said hand and shuck it. "The Pleasure is all mine. When I decided to send Carolina here I wanted her assigned to a good team and wanted to met them. You three seem like fine young men. All strong. Future huntsmen," said James.

Naruto nodded. "No problem sir. We like to think of ourselves as Soldiers against the grimm," said Naruto while finishing with the thought 'Among other things,"

James smiled. "If all goes according to plan within the next few years we will never need to send young people into combat again," said James before looking at his watch. "if you'll excuse me I have things to do,"

James left the room. Carolina looked at her new squad mates before joining them. Ozpin looked at the team and realized that James had unintentionally thrown a monkey wench into his plans. He had never intended to add another member to the team. He planned to leave them unattached so he could make full use of their abilities and skills. Carolina was not someone who would keep quiet if she learned her teammates were the SHIELD.

"From this moment forward you will be dubbed team JUSC (justice) For justice is not black and white, but many shades in between," said Ozpin,.

Carolina nodded to the elder man. "I need to go and gather my things and move into the same room as my... teammates," said Carolina turning and leaving the room.

Once she was clear Jaune turned to Ozpin. "What the hell Ozpin?" asked Jaune.

"I was surprised as you were when she was assigned here," said Ozpin. "It was a decision by the ruling council to allow her onto a team. Yours was the only team with three members. If I didn't put her on your team that would have been cause to investigate,"

"Do the words compromised mean anything to you Ozpin?" asked Solo. "We are wanted men in the Kingdom of Atlas and not to mention most of the Underworld would love to see our heads on a silver platter,"

"I know," said Ozpin. "But we have few options here,"

Naruto put a hand on the back of his head. "Damn. Things couldn't...

WHAM!

"Why the fuck am always getting poped in the face!" asked Naruto rubbing his cheek.

"You know better then to utter those words Naruto!" yelled Solo.

Location:Beacon Academy

Team JUSC Dorm

1328

Carolina walked into the room with a rucksack on her back and a cyan-blue metal briefcase, before taking the empty bunk. Setting her ruck down she opened her pack and pulled out a picture and set on her her night stand. It was a picture of her and her mother. She then went about putting her clothes in the closet, before removing her gun and shock stick and setting them on the nightstand.

Taking a seat on her bed she removed her Scroll and opened it up. She looked at a page titled Missions.

Infiltrate Beacon Academy. _Complete_

Gain the Trust of the SHIELD. _In progress_

00000000000000000000

Zaara: I think you went to far. That last fight was so one sided

Killjoy: It was fun wasn't it brother?

Weiss: You boys are unbelievable

Zaara: Party pooper

Killjoy:Whiner.

Ruby:Meh

A/N

1: Luke Harper from WWE, Which I do not own

2: Agent Carolina from RVB. Which we do not own. I will say this though She will have a major impact on the story.

Please Leave lots of Nice Reviews for us. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 17 : Painting the Town

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD!

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss, Jaune X Pyrrha/Carolina , OMC X Blake/ Yang

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Young, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Zaara: Killjoy Please tell me you didn't piss off Carolina?

Weiss: If he did I'm getting out of the way

Killjoy: Yawn. Not my fault

Ruby: This time it was

Zaara: You walked in on her naked

Blake: And it doesn't help that her dad is the General of the Atleasion Forces

Carolina: WHERE IS HE!

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHEILD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

00000000000000000000

 **Chapter 17 : Painting the Town... (v2.0  
**

Location: Beacon Academy

Potts Classroom

1559

Weiss looked at the clock waiting for the most redundant and boring class in all of Beacon to end so she and her friends/teammates could begin their investigation into Roman and the White Fang. Ever since Wednesday evening they had been waiting for the weekend so they could chase down any leads. Even with the bit of tracking they did they only had a few good leads.

"Hey Ice princess you in there?" asked Naruto snapping his fingers in her face.

"Huh?" asked Weiss.

"I asked if you were up for a movie tonight?" asked Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto. Ruby has us running drills tonight," said Weiss.

Naruto nodded, before catching Jaune and Solo's eye. Just like Jaune had said the girls of Team RUBY had been distant over the last few days. Jaune had been able to hack into their scrolls and found that they had planned to go after the White fang on their own. Solo had been adamant that the girls not solo such a task alone. So to fix that The Members of the SHIELD had hit the streets overnight to gather what little info they could. Solo had discovered the location of a Faunus Gathering that had just been called, Junior was a prime information target, and Naruto was going to hack into the CCT and then the SC mainframe for any relevant information on Dust robberies in the last 6 months. Or at least that's what they were going to do when the girls did it.

As soon as the bell run Team RWBY and the male members of Team JUSC shot out of the room to get ready.

The boys of the SHIELD walked into their Dorm and quickly changed out of their school clothes and into Street worthy gear. Naruto dawned a black tee-shirt with the words Uzumaki Asylum on it in white stylized letters, baggy blue jeans, an orange jacket with his initials on the right side and black boots. Vixen and Yoko were in holders in the small of his back. Solo pulled on a long sleeve blue shirt with the picture of a lion's head, black jeans and boots. Simba was folded in 4ths and strapped to his back. Jaune pulled on a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black slacks, and smart shoes. Saint-slayer was attached to his side.

"Let's go and meet the girls," said Solo opening the door only to run into Carolina.

The boys looked at each other and then Carolina.

"Where are you three going in such a hurry?" asked Carolina looking at her new teammates.

"We're heading out Carolina. Guys night," said Jaune.

"Guy's night?" asked Carolina raising her eyebrow.

"Guys night," said Naruto nodding his head.

"Guys night," said Solo crossing his arms.

Carolina thought about it for a second, before nodding. "Okay then. I expect you all back before 2300. We have team Drills at 0700," said Carolina haven taken over position as Team leader at least in the records.

"We got ya mom," said Naruto as they walked past her.

Carolina glared at Naruto "It's Carolina to you," said Carolina walking into the room and shutting the door.

The boys walked over to Team RWBY's door and knocked on the door. The door opened with Blake answering it. Solo's eyes nearly pooped out of his head as he looked at the girl before him. His eyes roaming over her body and what she wore a white v-neck zip-up shirt that is black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves. Her belladonna flower emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wears a black belt with them. Attached to the inner side of the belt is a black, somewhat curved, banner-like piece of fabric that hangs from the back and extends forward to her hips. On the underside of this is a thinner, longer, similarly-shaped purple piece of fabric. Her black high-heel boots come halfway up her calves and have a pair of belted straps across them.

"Hey guys! what do you guys want?" asked Blake in mild surprise that the boys were at the door.

Jaune sighed. "Open the door Blake. We know what you girls are up to," said Jaune.

Blake sighed before opening the door. The three young men walked into the room and looked at the other three girls who were all dressed up and ready to go out on the town and tried to keep their jaws off the ground. Weiss wore a White Peacoat/Dress with black frills and the Schnee crest on the back, white thigh-high wedge heels, being black on the bottom.

Yang wore collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former is a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. around her neck is a pendant that has a smooth, round, purple gem set in a round piece of metal that has a point coming off the left and right sides and a small oval shape coming from the bottom, a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hangs from her left hip. She has a dark gray article of clothing coming down from under her cream top that looked like a mini-skirt. It has vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stockings, which have her burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee, a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them. On the back of each boot at the top is a large white ribbon tied into a bow.

Ruby wore a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black piece of clothing with two vertical lines of red stitching that resembles a cross between a corset and overalls, a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt is black. She still wears her black stockings and black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder. As usual, she wears a red cape with this outfit. This cape is short like the one she wears with her uniform, but with a scarf as part of the hood.

Ruby took a gulp of air as she saw her friends from team JUSC. "Hey guys what's up," said Ruby.

"We're here to help you girls out," said Jaune.

"Help us with what?" asked Weiss fraying ignorance.

"Cut the act princess. We know that your about to get into a mess with the White Fang and Torchwick," said Naruto with a frown.

Weiss glared at her _not-so-secret_ crush. "Your one to Talk Mister Lunatic Fringe," said Weiss crossing her arms.

Naruto's usual grin left his face. "So I was right. When did you figured it out huh?" asked Naruto with a frown.

"I figured it when you said 'Icy fire'. You told me that nearly a year ago when you attacked my dad. I never forgot those words," said Weiss.

"Like I said that day. I admire that Icy-fire of yours Weiss. I didn't lie about that," said Naruto looking into the icy eyes of the Schnee heiress.

"Now isn't the time for this," said Solo.

"No I think this is the perfect time," said Blake looking at her Ex with a glare.

"Blake," said Solo putting a hand on his head.

"Don't ' _Blake_ ' me Solo. If we're going to work together then we need to have the air clear," said Blake.

For the next several minutes it was quiet in the room

"Did Ruby and I miss something in between all the bullshit?" asked Yang looking at everyone.

"What what are you talking about?" asked Ruby looking between everyone.

"If we're going to clear the air. I don't want any questions later on," said Solo walking over to the window and pulling two young men into the room.

"Sun! Neptune! What the hell were you doing outside our Window?" asked a very miffed Weiss.

Sun laughed while Neptune slapped his head. "We heard what you guys were up to and thought you could use the help," said Sun.

"We didn't think you would tell the SHIELD though. That was a surprise," said Neptune.

Everyone stopped and looked at Neptune.

"How the hell do you know that?" asked Jaune.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out if you know what to look for. Besides you guys just scream SHIELD to me," said Neptune.

Naruto wasn't to happy about that answer and grabbed the young man by his shirt. "I like being a smart ass as much as the next guy, but my brother asked you a serious question. So answer it before I get mad," said Naruto with authority.

Weiss put a hand on Naruto's. "Does it matter? Your here to help us right now and so are they. Lets at least try to play nice," said Weiss.

Naruto gave a shove to Neptune. "Yeah. I got ya Weiss. So what are we doing?" asked Naruto taking a seat on Weiss's bed.

"Well we know what we need to do," Said Ruby.

"We know about the regular meeting between the White Fang. Naturally only Faunas can go," said Blake.

"So I guess that means it's you and me Beautiful," said Sun putting his arm around Blake.

Solo grabbed that arm and pulled it off of HIS mate. "Don't forget me Sun. I'm a Fanus too. Your going to need someone with infiltration skill on this little team," said Solo.

"I'm going to meet with an informant of mine who may have info on Torchwick," said Yang.

"I can help with that," said Jaune. "We have Contacts all over the city that make yours look like Jokes,"

"So we going on a date handsome?" asked Yang flirtatiously.

Jaune smirked. "Sorry lov. Your not my type," said Jaune.

"To bad. Oh well," said Naruto

"I guess Weiss, Naruto and Myself well go and look into Dust robberies from the SDC," said Ruby.

"Maybe I should come with you," said Neptune. "You know for protection,"

Weiss and Naruto glared at Neptune. He didn't just seriously suggest that Ruby and Weiss couldn't Protect themselves. And even if they couldn't Naruto was there with them. Before anything could be said Neptune was grabbed by Yang.

"Sorry buddy-boy, but your rolling with me," said Yang grabbing his arm. "You know even out the teams a little,"

"So we good then?" asked Ruby looking around as the teams gathered.

Everyone nodded at her, before leaving the room to hit the town.

Location City of Vale

Tower

1620

Naruto pulled the car into the parking lot and got out of it With Weiss and Ruby following suit. They walked over to the tower. Ruby was looking at the tower in Aw. Almost like she was seeing it for the first time.

"Wow. I almost forgot how big it was," said Ruby.

Naruto saw the perfect opportunity for a 'that's what she said' joke, but let it slide since it was Ruby who said it. "I know what you mean. I've seen all the towers and there still impressive," said Naruto.

"If you think this one is big you should see the one in Atlas," said Weiss with a smile.

"That was the first one right Princess?" asked Naruto.

"Correct Naruto," said Weiss ignoring the 'Princess' comment. "Atlas Developed the Cross Continental Transmit System or CCTS for short. It allows the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the World after the Great War,"

Ruby stopped and started to act all high and Mighty. "Ooooh, look at me! My name is Weiss. I know facts and I'm rich," said Ruby as she giggled into her hands.

Naruto laughed a bit. "She's got you dead to rights Princess," said Naruto.

Weiss glared at her two friends. "Don't be a Pest! And you mister don't be a jerk! The only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much Ruby. We could have made the call from the Library back at Beacon," said Weiss.

Ruby blushed. "I know, but it's so cool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture," said Ruby pulling out her scroll.

Ruby in all her excitement dropped her scroll. It bounced for a moment before stopping. Ruby walked over to it, but before she could grab the Scroll it was picked up. Ruby gasped as she saw who picked it.

"You dropped this," said the young woman before her.

"Penny?!" said a shocked Ruby.

Penny looked at Ruby in surprise. "Uhh... Sorry. We've never met before -Hic-," said The girl covering her mouth.

"Where have you been Penny? We haven't seen you since that night at the Docks!" said Ruby.

"Sorry... I think your confused -hic-," said Penny as throwing Ruby's scroll into Ruby's hands, before turning. "I have to go!"

Penny Began to walk away with Ruby following her.

Naruto looked at Weiss and then back to Ruby. "I'm gonna keep an eye on Ruby. Give us call when your done," said Naruto taking off after Ruby.

Weiss sighed. "I guess I'm on my own today," said Weiss walking into the tower.

Location: City of Vale

Market District

1645

Jaune sighed as he left the man he had just 'talked' too sleeping in his rundown room. He took out a few lien and throw it down on the desk. The owner picked up the lien and pocketed it. It wasn't uncommon for a room or two to need remodeling after a 'conversation'. Jaune opened the door and walked over to the Beast with Neptune and Yang sitting there on bumblebee. Yang was popping some gum, while Neptune played with his scroll.

"So anything happen Jaune?" asked Yang, lowering her shades.

"Nothing. The informant didn't know a damn thing. He knows about as much as any other member of my information network. That Roman went into hiding and that he's hanging with the White Fang higher up's now adays,"

"So I take it were out of leads then?" asked Neptune.

"Nope. We have one more to go," said Yang.

Jaune hoped on the Beast while Yang and Neptune got on Bumblebee. They started the bikes up and took off down the street.

Location: City of Vale

CCT Lobby

Same time

Weiss walked though the area until she was in front of a terminal and quickly sat down. She activated the Terminal and called the Schnee Company HQ

"Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon. I'm glad you called," said the woman.

"Why is that ma'am? I only called to get some files for a school Project," said Weiss with a small frown.

"Yes ma'am I'll get right on that, but your father gave orders that if you call we are to patch you though to him directly," said the Operator.

Weiss took a gulp of air. This was bad. Her father never wanted to talk unless it was business related. For him to want to talk to her meant that it was something serious.

"I see. Thank you," said Weiss as she was put though to her father.

"WEISSSSSSSS!" yelled a older voice on the screen with a big grin.

Sitting in her father's chair was her older sister Winter. Winter was 23 years old and looked a lot like Weiss did, the only change was that her hair was in a tight bun with a long bang hanging over her right eye. She wore a blue vest over a white sleeveless shirt, and a jacket with holes along it.

Weiss smiled at her sister. "Hi Winter. I was under the impression that Father was there," said Weiss.

Winter put a finger on her chin. "Father went to the bathroom. He'll be back in a second. I was just going over so budgets with him from my department," said Winter.

"I see. So Winter how have you been?" asked Weiss.

Winter smiles. "I've been good Weiss. So when are you going to come home? I want to hear all about Beacon Academy from my favorite sister!" exclaimed Winter. excitement written all over her face.

Weiss couldn't help the smile that was on her face. "You ding-bat. I'm the only sister you got," said Weiss.

"Winter. Let me talk to your sister for a moment. Go and see to those overhauls with Kane. We need to make sure the Protection Detail for our next dust Shipment is protected," said Ulric off Screen.

"Yes Father!" said Winter. "By Weiss. I'll talk to you later,"

Ulric sat in the chair and looked at Weiss. "Hello Weiss," said Ulric.

"Father. How have you been?" asked Weiss trying to keep a straight face. Dealing with a Man like Ulric Schnee was not something you did easily.

"I've been good Weiss. I also heard something from Kane that is interesting," said Ulric with a fatherly smile. A smile Weiss remembered from her childhood.

Weiss Gulped hearing this. "What would that be father?" asked Weiss.

"That you seem to be friends with the SHIELD," said Ulric all pretense of being kind gone from his face.

Location: City of Vale

Vale Plaza

1710

Naruto was trailing behind Ruby and the orange haired girl. He didn't plan on interfering with them. The girl was none of his business, only Ruby was. Now that he was alone he had a moment to think about what Ruby had said the other day.

The way she talked, the way she acted. It was confusing to him. Sure he liked Weiss. What wasn't to like. She was Beautiful, Smart, okay her attitude left something to be desired, but he could put up with that. Then in contrast Ruby was Cute with a Sexy body. Damn genetics for that since Yang was the same way, exact she was built like a modal and didn't have a problem flaunting it. He didn't know what was going on in his head really.

His growing attraction to Weiss, but his closeness to Ruby was almost set in stone. This was confusing him greatly. He wanted to chose one, but that would be impossible without hurting one of them. He looked at the girl Ruby was talking to as they looked at the Alision Knights. At least that's what it looked like until two atlas Soldiers started to run after the girls.

Naruto sighed before he charged in after the solders as they went into the ally and went after the girls. He saw that the soldiers were impeded, before Ruby took off using her speed. Naruto cursed before using his own version of boosted speed to go after her. He managed to hit the corner as the girl with Ruby stopped a truck with her hands.

The girl took off running with Ruby right on her heels.

Naruto sighed. "What's with all the damn running," said Naruto following after them.

He arrived in the ally a few seconds later with Ruby. The girl looked like she was ready to bolt again, before Naruto held up his hands. Ruby looked at her.

"Penny it's okay he's a friend," said Ruby making Penny calm down. "Penny why did you run!?"

"Ruby... your my friend right?" asked Penny.

"Of course I am Penny. You can talk to me," said Ruby.

"And him?" asked Penny shooting a scared glance at Naruto.

Naruto throw his hands up. "Hey what am I? Chopped Liver?" asked Naruto.

"He's been my friend for years Penny. He's a good guy. You can trust him," said Ruby.

"Ruby... I'm not a real girl," said Penny showing the ruined skin on her hands that showed metal underneath.

Naruto and Ruby looked at each other.

"Whoa... didn't see that coming," said Naruto looking at the girl before him as Ruby had her mouth wide open.

000000000000000000

Killjoy: Ok, Ok I'm sorry.

Zaara:Your just lucky that I was able to save you.

Weiss: I say you should let him.

Blake: That would have been

Nora: Not to mention that she somehow dropped him into her panty drew

Killjoy: Drop it

Weiss: like she dropped you.

Zaara: Be nice Weiss.


	19. Chapter 18: … Red like Roses

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss, Jaune X Pyrrha/Carolina , OMC X Blake/ Yang

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Young, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Ruby: I am so excited!

Yang: This is going to be so Sweet

Weiss: Don't wet yourself Yang

Blake: This is gonna be good.

Killjoy: Let's do it!

Zaara: It's Time for the Climax!

Killjoy: Dude not here on the floor

Ruby: Phrasing!

Zaara: Not that type of Climax!

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 18: … Red like Roses**

Location: City of Vale

CCT

1716

Weiss was rigid as her father stared her down with icy blue eyes, after telling her what he wanted to say.

"What did you say father?" asked Weiss almost shocked at what her father said.

Ulric leaned back in his chair. "You heard me Weiss. I expect you to do as you are told," said Ulric with his brutal way of speaking.

Weiss gritted her teeth. "Of course Father. The will of the Head of the Schnee family is the will of the Heir," said Weiss.

"Good girl. I'll talk to you later Weiss," said Ulric transferring her back to the Operator.

"Miss Schnee. I gathered all the files that you asked for," said The operator.

"Thank you ma'am. I'll be speaking with you later," said Weiss after she put her scroll on the panel and allowed the files to transfer over.

Without another word Weiss hung up and began to stalk out of the tower. Anger clear in her icy cold eyes.

" _I won't betray Naruto... Not even for the Schnee company Father,"_ thought Weiss choosing her path in life.

Location: City of Vale

Back ally

1720

Naruto and Ruby looked at each other, before looking at Penny. Only minutes ago Penny had saved Ruby from an untimely death by motor vehicle. Only thing is Penny had damaged the syntactic layer of skin showing the Steel muscle underneath.

"Penny... I... I don't understand?" asked Ruby.

Penny looked into her friends eyes."Most girls are born. I was made. I'm the worlds first syntactic person capable of generating an Aura. I'm not real," said Penny showing Ruby her hands.

Naruto shuck his head. "No you are real, just because you have muscles of steel and a computer for a brain doesn't make you any less alive then myself, Ruby, or any other person alive today," said Naruto

Ruby took her friends hands. "Naruto's right. Besides we still have a lot to talk about, like boys, and clothes... and we even need to paint each others nails," said Ruby with a large grin on her face.

"Okay... Um. You two are taking this extraordinarily well," said Penny.

Naruto smiled. "Trust me kid, when you've walked in the shadows for a few years nothing really surprises you anymore," said Naruto.

"Penny, your not like those things we saw back there. Your your own person," said Ruby. "You've got a heart and a soul. I can feel it,"

Penny looked at her two friends before she pulled Ruby into a hug. "OH! Your the bestest friend I could ever ask for!" said Penny shaking Ruby's head.

Naruto was off to the side snickering at his friend's plight. Okay it wasn't that funny, but better her head get crushed in those bionic arms and metal boobs then him. He liked breathing to much to let that happen to himself. Besides his relationship with the red head was complicated enough thanks to her jealously of Weiss. Even is she wouldn't admit it.

"I could see why your father would want to protect such a delocate flower," said Naruto.

Penny released Ruby who gasped. "Oh Father is very kind. I'm sure you would like him!" said Penny.

"Wow. Your dad built you all by himself?" asked Ruby rubbing her throat.

"Well almost. He had some help from Uncle Ironwood," said Penny.

"The general?" asked Naruto.

" _Probably because of her limitless potential as a weapon. I'm sure that's all he can see in such a girl," thought Naruto_

"Wait is that why those soldiers were after you?" asked Ruby.

"They like to protect me too," said Penny with a smile.

"And they don't think you can protect yourself? Stopping a truck was no problem at all," said Naruto.

"Their not sure I'm ready to protect myself. One day it's going to be my job to save the world. That's why my father let me come to the Vynal festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world and test myself by winning the tournament," said Penny.

Naruto and ruby looked at each other. "Penny, save the world form what? We're in a time of peace," said Ruby.

"That's not what Mr Ironwood said," said Penny.

Naruto snorted. "On the surface the world is at peace, with the exception of the fighting of the grim, but in the shadows a war does rage on Ruby believe that," said Naruto.

Ruby looked at Naruto. "What are you talking about?" asked Ruby.

"CHECK DOWN HERE!" came a voice.

Naruto slapped himself in the face. "Great," said Naruto pulling Yoko and Vixen.

Penny grabbed both him and Ruby and picked them up. "No you have to hide!" said Penny.

"Hey let me go!" said Naruto.

"Penny put me down!" exclaimed Ruby.

Penny put them both inside of an empty dumpster, before gently lowing the lid. "You'll both be safe in here. Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret," said Penny

"You have our word," said Naruto.

Penny turned to the two soldiers and had a few words with them, before they left the area.

Naruto opened the trash can and hopped out with Ruby.

"I got to say this ranks about a 8.2 on my weird- shit-o-meter," said Naruto.

Location: City of Vale

Outside of Junior's club

1745

The sky was already bleeding from the warm orange to a dark and sinister purple as two bikes pulled up outside of Juniors place. Yang stopped her bike just as Jaune swung the Beast around. The bass of the club was so loud you could hear it from the parking lot.

Yang removed her helmet and shuck her head to rid herself of helmet hair. "Come on my friends right inside," said yang getting off the bike.

Neptune on the back looked like he was about to throw up whatever he ate. "And where exactly is here?" asked Neptune.

"This is the club of the biggest information broker in town.. as well as a bonified mobster," said Jaune.

The Blonde Brawler walked up to the door and punched it open, before loudly proclaiming "GUESS WHO'S BACK!" all the while striking a seductive pose.

After that the Music started to skip and all of Juniors guys aimed their guns at her.

Neptune looked at all the guns, before looking back at Yang. "Yeah define the word friend again?" asked Neptune.

Junior walked up the the front. " Stop, Stop Stop! Blondie. Your here... Why?" asked Junior almost afraid. The last time the girl had come she had cost him almost 3 weeks worth of business, but legal and illegal.

"You still owe me a drink," said Yang with a smirk on her face

"Cut the crap Yang. Information Junior," said Jaune crossing his arms.

Junior sighed before waving his boys off. "So you two know each other huh? Follow me to the bar," said Junior.

As Yang and Jaune followed after Junior Neptune made a pass at the twins. Only to get shut down with but a word.

"So what information are you looking for?" asked Junior.

"Information of Roman Torchwick," said Yang.

"Not much there. Couple of weeks, before the school year started he came to me to hire out a few of my boys. He took about a dozen or so. Word got about that he was doing something and came back here asking if I talked. I told him no. That was the same night you busted up my place," said Junior.

"So you haven't seen him or your boys since or Roman?" asked Jaune.

"No. I haven't seen them since," said Junior.

"So where did they go?" asked Neptune.

Junior looked at the blue haired young man. "What kind of stupid question is that? I haven't Seen them since, none of my people have. Who is this kid?" asked Junior.

Yang held up her hand and put it in Neptune's face. "Don't worry about him. Worry about me if I don't find out what I want," said Yang.

Junior narrowed his eyes. "I already told you everything. Touchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them WHICH IS SOMETHING I CAN RELATE TO!" yelled Junior.

"Lets go guys," said Yang.

"We get everything we need?" asked Neptune.

"We didn't get crap we didn't already have before," said Jaune.

"What he means is that we got everything we can. Hopefully the rest of the team had better luck," said Yang.

Location: City of Vale

Back ally

1800

Blake put her fingers on the wall and traced the three scratch like marks on the wall, almost in reverence.

"This is the place," said Blake.

"You sure?" asked Sun.

Blake looked at Sun with a mild glare that was mirrored by Solo. Blake had removed her Bow, while Solo had allowed his teeth to sharpen, his claws to grow out, and allowed his dreads to become a full mane.

"Trust her Sun. She probably knows more about the White Fang then anyone in this town this isn't exactly easy for her. ," said Solo.

They entered into what looked like an old warehouse before they heard something about 'new recruits' and 'to the right'. Each of the three had a mask in their hand.

"I don't get it. If you believe what your doing is right why hide who you are?" asked Sun holding onto his grimm themed mask.

"That's one thing I never understood and you never told me Blake," said Solo looking the Cat faunas in the eyes. .

Blake looked between the two young men. One her former Lover and one who wanted to be her lover. "The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to dawn the faces of monsters," said Blake

" Grimm masks? That's kinda dark," said Sun.

"So was the guy who thought of it," said Blake. "Come on. The meetings about to start," said Blake.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you," said Sun.

Solo glared at him. "Watch your mouth Sun. You don't know what Blake has had to live with," said Solo.

Sun ignored the Lion faunas and chose to follow after the swaying hips of the cat. They entered into the main room where there was a stage and something on it that was covered by a tarp. Standing on stage was a man who looked to be a LT in the white fang if his high collar and special mask was anything to go by.

"Thank you all for joining us here tonight. Before we began I'd like to introduce a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you that he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long," said the WFLT

"Thank you, Thank you. Please hold your applause until after we're done," said Roman twirling his cane like he was taking a Sunday stroll in the park.

A Doe Faunus pointed at Roman. "What's a **Human** doing here!?" she asked and it was clear by the way she said human she wasn't to fond of them.

"I'm glad you asked that Deerie! I'll be the first to admit that humans... are the worst. Case in point," said Roman saluting. "So I understand why you would want to see us all locked away, or, better yet killed!"

"Is he going somewhere with this?" whispered Sun.

"Be quiet and we can find out!" whispered Solo harshly.

"But before the claws and fangs come out, I'd like to mention that you and I _all_ have a common Enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans who rule our Kingdoms," said Roman rallying the crowd behind him. "Government, Military, even the schools. Their all to blame for your lot in life. And they're all _pests_ that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room," said Roman snapping his fingers.

The tarp fell revealing the Atlesian Paladin-290.

"Whoa that is a big robot," said Sun.

"How did he get his hands on that!?" asked Blake.

"Damn. that is one ugly ass Robot," said Solo making Blake and Sun look at him.

"As some of you might have heard this is Atlas's newest Defense against all the scary things in the big, dark world. And thanks to my "employer," we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves." Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" said Roman lighting a cigar.

The White fang roared in approval. This man might have just delivered them the thing that wanted most on a silver platter.

"We need to get out of here," said Blake.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" said the WFLT

"Welp!" said Sun.

"This is not going to be easy," said Solo reaching for his pistol.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sun looking slightly panicked.

"Fight our way out," said Solo already calculating the number of guards they would each have to beat in order to leave.

"Last resort Solo! I'm thinking," said Blake looking around.

"He see's us," said Sun awkwardly waving to Roman .

Blake looked around and saw a power junction box. "He can't see in the Dark," said Blake taking her weapon and shooting the box, causing a power outage.

"Don't let them get away!" yelled Roman.

"Solo! Sun! The Window!" yelled Blake.

"Stop them!" yelled Roman.

Before they could be stopped the three huntsmen in training jumped though the window and started running as fast as they could across the Roof tops. Right on their heels is the Paladin.

Solo use to running and gunning aimed his pistol and let off several rounds trying to slow the Paladin. The rounds just bounced off it's armor.

"That didn't work!" yelled Sun jumping.

"You got any better ideas monkey-boy!?" asked Solo firing more rounds.

"You wouldn't happen to have... oh I don't know... any form of backup would you Blake!" yelled Sun.

"I'm on it!" yelled Blake, taking her scroll and calling her friends.

Location: CCT

Weiss

Weiss Held up her Scroll as she heard the ring tone for her team.

"Everyone if you can hear me we need," started Blake.

"HEEEELLLLP!" yelled Sun

BANG! BANG! BANG! "Stop being a little bitch Sun! And help me shoot the damn thing!" yelled Solo.

Weiss took off in the direction she had heard thed shots come from.

Location: Back Ally

Ruby and Naruto.

Naruto and Ruby looked at Ruby's Scroll.

"Robot... Big... Chasing us!" yelled Sun

"Did he say robot?" asked Naruto.

Ruby got an Excited look on her face. "We are not missing this!" said the Cookie loving leader of Team RWBY running to get to the fight.

Naruto followed after the girl hoping to cut loose today.

Location: Juniors Club

Same time:

"What's your location!" yelled Yang.

"Um Yang!?" said Jaune.

Jaune, Yang, and Neptune turned and saw Solo, Blake, and Sun being chased down the street that lead to the Freeway. They were right behind them. The Paladin was blasting cars out of the way. As Blake and Solo started blasting the hell out of it.

"Damn him! He's putting people I danger!" yelled Jaune pulling Saint-slayer and opening fire.

"Neptune!" yelled Yang.

"on it!" yelled Neptune taking his weapon and opening fire on the Paladin.

Roman looked behind him and smashed a few cars hitting them towards the two speeding bikes. Yang and Jaune pulled out maneuvers that made even the best stun bikers look like amateurs. While this was happening Solo, Blake, and Sun stopped moving on top of a bus.

"They need some help!" yelled Blake over the roar of the traffic.

"I got it!" yelled Sun while focusing his Aura and making two clones appear

The clones charged at The paladin where they Detonated of impact. Sun took his Staff out and charged at the Paladin and jumped... Apparently great minds think alike as Neptune did the same thing. Roman grabbed Sun and throw him at Neptune.

"Sun! Neptune!" yelled Yang.

"They'll be fine. We have to worry about ourselves now!" yelled Jaune.

Just as the Paladin was about to catch up to the two faunas Weiss was standing in the middle of the road and iced it over. The paladin couldn't keep its balance and slid off the side. Jaune and Yang pulled up to Weiss. She hooped onto Yang's Bike, before they followed Roman over. At the Bottom on the area was several pillars. Jaune and Yang landed the bikes next to Naruto and Ruby. After only a few seconds Blake and Solo joined them. The young warriors lined up preparing to fight Yang, Jaune, Weiss, Naruto, Ruby, Solo, Blake. Everyone removed their weapons and put them in their preferred fighting style. The Paladin stood up and came off of it's wheels and now stood on it's two feet.

"Whats the plan Ruby?" asked Naruto.

"Huh?" asked Ruby.

" Team RWBY's case, Ruby's lead. We'll follow your commands and decisions to the T," said Jaune.

"Believe that," said Solo.

"We got your back sis," said Yang winking at Ruby.

"Someone has to take charge here? Might as well be you partner," said Weiss smiling at Ruby.

"We know that you'll lead us to victory Ruby," said Blake.

Ruby closed her eyes before stepping forward. "Roman... You that I was just a kid when we first met, but let me tell you something. A WARRIOR IS ABOUT TO RUN WILD!" yelled Ruby.

"Oh really? Do your worst little red. Because the only thing you and your little friends are up against is a Big, bad wolf," said Roman.

"Freezer-burn!" yelled Ruby.

Most of the Team scattered as Weiss took her blade and stabbed it into the ground and channeled ice dust into it. The ground froze, before Yang jumped into the air and smashed it creating a chilled fog. Roman activated the motion sensors on the Paladin and began to look for his targets. As he walked forward everyone was moving around it in a circle. Roman saw a few of them and took pop shots. He got close several times, but only when Blake and Yang crossed paths did he hit anything. After they were blown a few feet away Ruby using a shot from crescent rose and blasted herself at the Paladin and slashed it. The attack did little to no damage, but the red haired speed-demon didn't back down.

"Checkmate!" yelled Ruby.

Blake and Weiss charged forward and began a series of slashes at the Paladin's feet, before Weiss was able to use a glyph to float in air for a second, before stabbing it's stomach sensors, doing the first bit of real damage to the mech. Right when she got away, Blake was about to get stepped on if it wasn't for Weiss using a glyph to pull her back. Once the duo was away the Paladin let loose a barge of missiles that went after them. Weiss using another glyph allowing them to increase their speed to dodge the missile with a series of back flips. Roman saw this and aimed a Weiss, shooting her and sending her flying. Once she was airborne she used another glyph and sent it under Blake.

Weiss rolled on the ground, before looking at the now empowered Blake. Blake glared at the missiles that roman fired, before slashing them, making a spectacular explosion.

"Lonely Storm!" yelled Ruby

Naruto charged in with Vixen and yoko in gun mode blasting away. Roman fired at Naruto who slipped between the Mech's legs, only to meet with a powerful slash from Solo who was swinging with both arms, making sure to use all his power to end the fight. The Paladin didn't back down and punched Roman sending him flying. Naruto seeing an opening jumped into the air and twisted his tonfa backwards, before gathering Wind and blasting the Paladin in the back. The paladin stumbled, but fired missiles at Naruto. Naruto didn't have time to deflect them so he was sent crashing though a few pillars.

"Ladybug!" yelled Ruby as she charged in with Blake. They slashed at the, legs switching sides with each pass of the legs, before Roman fired a shot at them forcing them to jump. Once in the air they came down slashing though the same arm, decreasing the Paladins offensive power by 20 percent.

Ruby gained a smirk. "Blonde Bombers!" yelled Ruby.

Naruto, Jaune, and Yang charged forward. Naruto went forward firing shots with Jaune close behind dragging his sword. Once upon the Paladin Naruto shifted Yoko and Vixen into tonfa mode and slapped them into the hide of the Paladin. Naruto jumped away, before Jaune slashed the Paladin. Jaune moved backwards as Yang jumped high in the air and come down on the Paladin. Yang smashed it a few times with her fists, before she was driven into a Pillar. Once she was falling she was punched though it by the Paladin. She slid across the ground for a few feet, before Naruto scooped her up.

"YANG!" yelled Blake.

"Don't worry. With each hit she gets stronger and she uses that Energy to fight back. That's what makes Yang special," said Ruby.

"You good to fight Yang?" asked Naruto.

(RWBY OST: DIE) (1)

"He's dead!" said Yang

Yang's eyes turned red, before she got out of Naruto's arms and charged forward. The Paladin throw a punch at Yang trying to end her only for Yang to catch it using both her hands! throwing a punch to counter The Paladin's fist. Destroying it as if it was made of glass. Roman enraged kicked Yang sending her past Blake and Ruby.

"Bumble Bee!" yelled Ruby

Blake throw gromble shade allowing Yang to catch it as she made sure the blonde brawler was still spinning.

"Ruby! Let's finish this!" yelled Solo.

"We have to slow it down!" yelled Ruby.

"And how do you propose with do that?" asked Weiss

"Ice Flower!" yelled Ruby as

Ruby smashed Cresent-rose into the ground as Weiss made her glyph appear in before it. Ruby fired off several high impact shots making ice flowers appear on the paldain. It stopped for a moment.

"SHIELD!" yelled Ruby.

"You heard Red. Lets go boys!" yelled Solo.

In the back Solo was charging up Simba, before he let out a roar and fired the Buster cannon mode impacting the Mech. Naruto did a running jump and unloaded several wind slashes at the Paladin, and Jaune thrust his Shield forward making a largeAura shield hit the Paladin, Making it stumble Backwards.

"Bumblebee!" yelled Ruby.

With One final Swing Yang came out with a her Flaming right hook that destroyed the Paladin and sent Roman rolling on the ground.

Roman stood up and dusted himself off. "Just got this thing cleaned too," said Roman.

Yang charged up another attack and sent it at Roman only to be blocked by a pink and brown haired girl.

"Ladies, gentlemen... Ice Queen," said Roman.

"Hey!" yelled Weiss.

"It's been a pleasure, but I must bid you adieu. Neo if you would be so kind," said Roman

The girl bowed. Yang gave out a battle cry, before charging in and throwing a left smash, destroying the face Roman and Neo.

"Dust!" yelled Naruto. "They got away,"

"I guess he got a new henchmen," said Yang fuming.

"I guess she made our plans... fall apart," said Weiss getting a snicker from Ruby.

Yang looked at Weiss. "No... Just No," said Yang.

"You do it all the time Yang," said Weiss.

"There's a time and a place for jokes," said Yang.

"Was this not it?" asked Weiss.

"No. it wasn't that good Princess," said Naruto as they began to walk away.

"At least I'm trying," said Weiss.

"Where are the annoying brothers?" asked Solo.

Jaune shrugged his shoulders. "They're fine... Probably," said Jaune.

As the members of Team RWBY and the SHIELD walked away a figure materialized out of no where. The Figure wore cyan blue body armor, black full body under-armor, and a helmet with a yellow eye viser and full mouth piece.

"Well that was a bit of a shock. I didn't expect your teammates to be this good," came a voice inside of her suit.

"Yeah. They are good. If the order comes down what are my changes of victory Epsilon?" asked Carolina, removing her helmet. (1)

A hologram of her AI appeared. He looked like a male version of Carolina, but with black hair.

"I'd say 34 percent. And that's coming out of it alive with no victory," said Epsilon. "you sure you want to do this Carolina? I mean those guys were total bad asses. I mean they destroyed a fucking paladin!"

"Yeah. For now lets keep this little battle between the two of us. We don't need Ironwood investigating them or getting in our way," said Carolina as she put her helmet back on and vanished.

00000000000000000000000

Weiss: That was a good chapter

Ruby: Agreed. That was a blast

Solo: I had to have had the best moment in that chapter

Zaara: Damn that was so Sweet

Naruto: No way it had to be me and Yang

Killjoy: Not gonna get into it. It's not my fight.

Blake: I say it was Me and Yang

Yang: YEAH!

1: I do not own

2: I do not own Epsilon. He is a product of RVB which is owned by Rooster Teeth which I am not apart of.


	20. Chapter 19: Carolina

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss, Jaune X Pyrrha , OMC X Blake/ Yang

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Young, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Zaara: Sorry it's been a while. Had to go on a bit of a haitus.

Killjoy:I Made Snicker doodles, and my special jelly bean sugar cookies.

Carolina:Who cares they are just cookies.

Ruby: Don't diss the cookies!

Yang: You may be able to take Weiss in a fair fight...

Weiss: Oh no. I'm staying out of this one.

Yang: But Ruby fights dirty when you talk about her cookies.

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

0000000000000000000

Chapter 19: Carolina

Location: Beacon Academy

Team JUSC room

0500

Carolina's eyes shot open as she got out of her bed and did a few basic stretches. She looked around the room and saw that her teammates were still asleep. Carolina frowned at this display of laziness. If they had been members of her basic training platoon she would have had them on extra duty. She gathered her training clothes and disrobed in the middle of the room. She had no real shame or embarrassment of her body. She had worked in the field with several males and have even showered with them for said training. It was nothing new for her.

Carolina pulled on a pair of black spandex shorts that showed the curve of her ass well, and a sleeveless blue skin tight shirt that had a hood attached to it. She opened the door and walked out and down the stairs before going on her daily 4 mile jog. As she ran she kept her mind focused on her task. Gaining the trust of the SHIELD. So far she had made little headway, but she had only been assigned to their team for a week. After witnessing their combined battle with She had made detailed analyses on each member of the Shield and the best person/ way to fight them.

South would be the best option for Naruto. South was a hard woman like herself. Competitive, hot-headed and, quick to joke. She always pushed herself to be better then her brother, Aside from that she was a very powerful warrior. When Carolina was still ranked at no. 1 in the 'Freelancer' Cadet project South had been no. 4. She would do as she was the same person as Naruto.

For Jaune it would have to be North. North and Jaune where the same. Calm Collected and skilled. And where's Jaune was the Architect, North was the Brain of the Freelancer's. Always composed and thinking ahead of his enemies. His Tactical mind could easily be a match for Jaune's. The could counter each others plans out.

Solo was actually the hardest one to figure for. He was powerful warrior. He was raised in the ways of combat is the way he moved was any indication of his level of training. He might be as good... if not better then her. The only person that could match him pound for pound in strength was Maine.

She stopped her running near the edge of the Emerald forest. That was the two mile marker for her. She turned around preparing to return to her team. Only to see a duo Ursa in front of her.

She almost couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face. "Well I could use the practice," said Carolina as she used her control to summon her weapon's locker. Once in front of her she opened it and pulled out her pistol.

"Looks like I get to do combat practice early," said Carolina taking aim at the first Ursa and pulled the trigger.

The bullet struck the first Ursa making it roar in anger as it's partner charged at Carolina. Carolina flipped backwards and grabbed the only melee weapon in the locker. A Pair of shock sabras. Taking them up she swung them around before charging at the ursa. The Ursa roared before swiping their claws at Carolina. Carolina slid past the two slashing their guts making both growl in answer as Carolina flipped into a standing wide guard, before charging the Ursa and began a combo of slashes taking the Ursa to the ground, before flipping onto it's back and stabbing it in the head.

Carolina!" yelled Epsilon

Carolina throw out her arms and activated her bubble-shield stopping the attack. Brining her hands together she put her hands into the Ursa's gut and blow a hole in it via her aura.

Carolina looked at the two bodies as they slowly began to disinterested into nothing.

"All to easy," said Carolina as she put her weapons back in her locker.

Location: Beacon Academy

Team RWBY's dorm- Bathroom

same time

Yang bit her lip as she was close to letting out a moan. She was kneeding her sizable bust while her fingers worked furiously to bring her over the edge. Yang was by no means a virgin, but it had been several months since the last time she had had sex. Yes Yang had had sex before with both males and females. The Legal age of adulthood in the Kingdom of Vale was 17. The age that most people began training was 13. Yang lost her virginity at 15 to a senior at Signal. After her first time she went to the club every other weekend to find a new fling. Sometimes she was lucky to pick up a hot guy, other times a hot chick. And the rare occasions she didn't find anything she went home and sleep.

Yang wasn't a whore or a slut by any means, but she did enjoy sex.

"Solo!" breathed out yang as she came using just her fingers. Her body shuddered in pleasure

Yang panted in the tub with her eyes half-lidded. In a room filled with her teammates she couldn't really find anytime to release her punt up stress. That was the the worst part of being a member of team RWBY. Ruby was while not as innocent as Yang once thought was still innocent in many ways, Weiss was a damn prude, and Blake... Okay not so much, but she still didn't want people to know that she was was sexually frustrated. And the object of her most recent frustrations was her partners ex.

"I need to get laid soon," said Yang getting out the tub and drying herself off.

Location: Beacon academy

Team JUSC room

0620

Jaune woke up to the sounds of the shower running and assumed that one of his brothers had beat him to the punch. Normally he would wait his turn to head to the bathroom, but Natures call was just to strong this morning. Jaune got up and walked into the bathroom and unzipped his pants reliving himself. Just as he finished the curtain opened revealing a very naked and very wet Carolina. Blue eyes met green, as both turned beat red. Carolina's eyes travaled down and she went from beat to ruby. Jaune pulled up his pants and ran out of the bathroom, before Carolina could kill him. Jaune had walked in on his oldest sister once and it was not pretty to say the least.

Walked in on Carolina huh?" asked Naruto as he was getting up out of his bed and walking over to his school clothes.

"I didn't know you had the balls to walk in on anyone who wasn't Pyrrha," said Solo with one of his smirks.

"Shut up. I didn't know she was in there," said Jaune grabbing his own clothes.

"Well knock next time. Most females would have killed you for walking in on them Arc. Lucky for you I'm not most females," said Carolina walking out of the bathroom dressed in her academy clothes. The only modification she had to her uniform was that instead of a ribbon she had a tie.

Naruto throw on his jacket and lead the team out into the halls of Beacon. "So Carolina. If we're going to be teammates what's your semblance and Weapon?" asked Naruto honestly waiting to find out what the soldier was hiding.

"I don't have a Semblance. I have enough Aura to protect myself and use a bit of the Aura Arts we are taught in training," said Carolina.

"Then how do you make an impact when fighting?" asked Solo.

Carolina rolled up her sleeve and showed a blue bracelet that went from her wrist to the middle of her forearm. "This is an Artificial Semblance Generator. Abilities are preloaded into it and I can use any number of them," said Carolina.

"Useful. So what powers do you have?" asked Jaune. The nerd in him integrated greatly.

"I only have access to the Bubble-Shield when I don't have my weapons and armor. Aside from that I'm an expert in unarmed CQC(1), as well as a master of all the weapons that Cadets are trained on. The weapon you saw me with is a standard issue one. My personal custom modal should be arriving within a day or two. That's the one I'm proud off," said Carolina.

"Really. "Then me and you have to have a fight soon," said Naruto with a grin.

Carolina grinned back. "Trust me. You don't want that," said the Cadet leaving the room.

Jaune looked at Carolina's retreating back and thought only one thing. That woman was dangerous.

0000000000000000000

Zaara: I know that was a short chapter, but I wanted to get a good introduction to Carolina out of the way.

Killjoy: Agreed.

Carolina: I liked it

Ruby: is She going to get in the way of Me and Naruto? I already have to deal with Weiss.

Zaara: No Ruby. I have other plans for her.

Killjoy: Till Next time everyone

A/N

1: Close Quarters combat


	21. Chapter 20: I want to Dance with you

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss, Jaune X Pyrrha , OMC X Blake/ Yang

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Young, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Ruby: Oh boy here we go again

Yang: my... my hair...

Killjoy: Oh boy... that was ackward

Zaara: Look out! She's going SUPER SAYAIN

Solo: Not it (pointing to Killjoy)

Killjoy: Wasn't me (pointing to Zaara)

Zaara: Screw you tards. I'm not in this one (pointing to Solo)

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

0000000000000000000

 **Chapter 20: I want to Dance with you**

Location: Beacon Academy

Glynda's Class/Arena

1450

Pyhrra Nikos was all all intents and purposes a maiden Warrior. Her Mother and Father had both been warriors following the code of the Nikos Family. It was one paved in blood. Warriors that have protected the Kingdom of Mistral since it's founding. Pyrrha was a prodigy of Prodigies even during her term at Sanctum Academy. Top of her class in combat and studies, The most beautiful girl. The Goddess of victory they called her. Four time victor of the Mistral Regional tournament A record in and of it's self since no one had been able to stop her, a warrior, A modal, a celebrity in Mistral. Even with such a title behind her she was still a woman with a fragile heart.

As she stood in the center of the arena was The Goddess of Victory, with the downed bodies of her opponents Team CRDL.

Cardin the self styled Leader of team CRDL was the first to get up. "Lucky shot," said Cardin.

"And with that Miss Nikos is the victor. We have enough time for one more bout, before the end of class. Would anyone else like to fight right now?" asked Glynda looking around the room at her students and the visiting students.

"Right here," said one of the students from Haven.

"Mister black is it?" asked Glynda. "Let's find you an opponent shall we,"

"Actually I want to fight..." started Mercury already zeroing in on Pyhrra.

"Me," said Carolina next to Naruto with her cyan blue briefcase next to her.

"Sorry, but i wanted her," said Mercury a bit upset that cinder's plan was d-railed.

"To bad. I want to dance with you," said Carolina.

"You got this Ma?" asked Naruto looking at his 'teammate.

"It's Carolina and just watch me mop the floor with this guy," said Carolina.

"I was hoping to fight Miss Nikos. Seeing how i compare to her," said Mercury with a frown. trying to get her to back off.

"Not happening Black," said Carolina picking up her briefcase and walking down to the area.

Mercury shrugged. "Your funeral," said Mercury walking into the arena and throwing out some kicks.

Carolina throw her case into the air. "Epsilon: Code Freelancer Activate," said Carolina as the case exploded and turned into armor pieces that fitted to her body.

The members of the SHIELD sat up straight upon seeing the armor. More importantly they heard her say 'Freelancer'. Freelancer was an experimental super solider Program that was also working on the development of AI. Not like the the programs in the Alitsion Knights. The Freelancer Project was designed to turn kids who couldn't use Aura into super soldiers.

"Bro did she say Freelancer?" asked Solo almost shaking.

"Yeah," said the blond swordsman shaking slightly. "Never thought we'd have a Freelancer on our team and if what she says is true the best freelancer,"

Carolina got into a stance that just screamed SOLDIER. Mercury charged at Carolina and throw out a mid-high kick. Carolina moved, backwards and throw out a punch. Mercury stopped the attack, before jumping and hitting Carolina with a spinkick, Carolina stumbled back and regained her balance.

"Epsilon!" said Carolina!

"On it!" came a voice in her ear piece.

Carolina vanished into thin air.

Everyone's eyes widened at this. Mercury looked around, before he doubled over from a punch to the stomach. More like a fright-train! The hits kept coming, before Mercury jumped into the air, before swinging his left leg out. A Arc appeared and detonated when it hit the ground. Carolina was blown back. She growled in the back of her throat, before charging at Mercury who landed on the ground.

"I forfeit," said The silver-haired young man.

Carolina's eyes widened behind her visor, before she blasted past Mercury and planted her fist in the ground. The helmet detached itself before folding up.

"You do?" asked Carolina as the rest of the armor flow off her and went back into briefcase form.

"Your a skilled fighter and that weapon of your increases your abilities. I got no chance of victory," said Mercury shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe you should think more carefully before volunteering yourself in the future Mr. Black

Carolina picked up her briefcase and walked towards Mercury. "That's convent, considering that you could have ruptured the suit using that vibrating kick," said Carolina with narrowed eyes.

Mercury looked at Carolina with darkened eyes for a split second, before they became his normal carefree eyes. "Your right Ms. Ironwood. As Expected of his child and Leader of Atlas's Cadet Program," said Mercury.

Carolina turned to leave the arena and join her team. As she did she ignored almost everything Goodwitch was saying about the Tournament, the dance and schoolwork in favor of replaying Mercury's last words.

Location Beacon Academy

Courtyard

1500

Teams RWBY and JUSC walked down the sidewalk heading to their final class of the day. Blake was in her head. Everything that she had learned a few days ago was eating her up inside. Knowing that the organization that she had believed since childhood had become so corrupt wasn't something anyone could take lightly. Knowing that her best friend was one of the men at the heart of the organization wasn't that comforting either.

Blake turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned back and saw that it was Naruto. Blake couldn't understand it, but it felt like he was reaching his hand out to her, as if saying he understood. What did he know? She was a member of a revolutionary Army of Fanuas

"Blake is everything alright?" asked Naruto.

"Yes it is," said Blake. "It's just... Forget it,"

Naruto frowned. "Blake if there's som-," started Naruto

"Hey Blake!" yelled Sun walking up.

Naruto sighed, before turning to the monkey Faunas. "What do you need Monkey-boy?" asked Naruto. He didn't mean it as a raciest insult. He and his brother's honestly didn't like Neptune and Sun... Okay, just him and Solo. Jaune was neutral.

"I wanted to ask Blake something," said Sun with a smile. "I heard about this Dance. I thought Lame, but you and me not so lame huh?"

Naruto felt like punching Sun for hitting on his Brother's girl.

"What?" asked Blake confused as to what the Monkey Fanuas was saying.

"The dance. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" asked Sun.

Blake looked at Sun. "I don't have time for a stupid dance," said Blake as she started to walk away. "I thought you of all people would understand,"

Sun looked dejected as Blake left with her Teammates, not even once looking back at him. He looked at Naruto hoping for an answer, before Naruto kicked him in the stomach and hit him with Dirty Deeds V2! Sun's teammates saw this and ran over to defend their Teammate. Only to stop as Solo appeared between them and speared Neptune! Getting up Solo Roared in all his righteous anger

"What the hell!" yelled a red-haired male, that looked like he belonged in a distopian world. red hair that comes down over his right eye, with the left side of his head being shaved. There are a number of red markings around his left eye. He wears a green earring on his left ear, and has a red coat draped over the left side On his right hand, he wears a finger-less glove, and on his right bicep, he has a gray band. He wears a white sleeveless shirt and light gray pants. He also wears a pair of long, brown, laced boots. Around his waist, he wears a slightly slanted gray belt.

"Get away from our Teammates if you don't want to be hurt," said the Green haired young man, dark skin and yellow eyes. His hair is sage green and he appears to have tattoos on his chest and around his neck. He wears a white and green asymmetrical long coat with his chest completely bare under it. His jacket also has a golden pauldron on his right shoulder and a golden cuff around his left wrist. He also wears a pair of dark pants with a yellow belt.

"Oh you two want some too?" asked Naruto as he and Solo stood ready for combat!

"Stop!" yelled Carolina getting between the males, before turning on her teammates. "I don't know what's going on and I don't care! I also don't know how you guys operated before I joined the team, again I don't care, but while I am here, you two will act according. You two need to get your acts together and fast!"

"Carolina but out! This is family business and you as of yet are not family," said Jaune walking between his brothers and Team SSSN. " with that being said you two are coming with me for a little brotherly talk," said Jaune.

The SHIELD left with Carolina staying behind to help SSSN awaken their unconsciousness members.

Location: Beacon Academy

Team RWBY's dorm

1700

"You what!?" asked Blake.

"We want you to attend the Dance," said Ruby with her usual bubbly voice.

"That's ridiculous!" said Blake with her arms crossed under her breasts.

"Blake we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head," said Yang.

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest your grades have been suffering," said Weiss ticking the reasons away on her fingers.

Blake growled in the back of her throat. "You think I care about grades!? Peoples lives are at stake!" shouted the black haired beauty

Yang put her hand on Blake's. "We know. And we are going to figure out what Toruchwick is up to. That I promise you," said Yang

"Thanks to you, Sun, and Solo we know their operating somewhere outside of Southeast Vale," said Ruby.

"And the Schnee company records have singled out Vale as the Primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months," said Weiss.

"Don't forget about their missing Military Tech too," said Yang.

"There are still unanswered questions," said Blake.

"Blake you won't be able to do anything if you can't even keep your eyes open," said Ruby.

"All we're asking that you take it easy for one day," said Yang holding up a single finger.

"Yeah! It'll be fun. Yang and I will make sure of it," said Weiss

"Yeah!" exclaimed Yang bouncing slightly on the bed and tossing Blake up. Weiss and I are planning the whole thing!"

"Excuse me!?"

"Team CFVY's Away mission lasted longer the expected," said Weiss

"So Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off," said Yang. "That way we can make sure you have the _purr-fect_ night," said the Puntress smiling at her friend.

"And when it's all over we'll return to our search rested and ready," said Weiss pleased with herself and Yang.

"So what do you think?" asked the silver eyed team leader.

Blake closed her eyes for a second, before standing up. "I think this is a colossal waste of time," said Blake getting up and walking to the door. She stood their for a second, before throwing one last sentence over her shoulder. "I'll be in the Library,"

"Great," sighed Yang falling back onto her partners bed.

"She can't keep going like this. She'll burn herself out if she does," said Weiss.

"What if we give Solo a call?" asked Ruby.

Yang shuck her head. "No. I think he's the last person she'd want to talk to about anything to do with the White Fang," said Yang.

"Then what?" asked Ruby only to hear a rapping on the door.

Weiss got up and opened it only to see Jennifer standing there.

"Hey Jen What's up?" asked Ruby.

Jennifer blushed, before opening her mouth. "Ruby will you go to the dance with me!" asked Jennifer.

The girls of the door all looked at each other. "HUH!?" asked Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.

Location: Beacon Academy

Battlements

1730

The wind was blowing gently as the three SHIELD brothers stood together Jaune with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"If you two are going to go this far, just ask the girls out already," said Jaune.

Solo looked away and Naruto narrowed his eyes. "It's not that simple bro," said Naruto

"Why not!" asked Jaune looking between the two. "Solo you still have feelings for Blake obviously. Just get over yourself and ask her out. Naruto your digging Weiss. Just ask if your going to get jealous,"

"It's not that simple Jaune. Love never is. Especially with men like us," said Solo Thinking about Blake.

Naruto sighed. "I do like Weiss and I do want to try, but... We're worlds apart," said Naruto.

Jaune slapped his head. "What the fuck is wrong with you two!? You know last time I checked Solo was the powerhouse of the SHILED who was the unstoppable object. And Naruto. Your the fucking Lunatic Fringe. Nothing scares you... You know what forget it," said Jaune walking away.

Neither Naruto or Solo followed their friend.

0000000000000000000000

Killjoy: I swear I didn't do it

Zaara: Tell it so the judge

Solo: See I knew he did it

Yang: (Creaking her knuckles)

Ruby: oh boy

Weiss: This is gonna hurt

Blake: (I got away with it)

A,N

1: Think Iron-man's suit from Iron-man 2. Also her armor looks just like the armor from RVB.


	22. Chapter 21: Dance the night away pt 1

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss, Jaune X Pyrrha , OMC X Blake/ Yang

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Young, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Zaara: Please tell me no one said what I think they did

Yang: I said Things can't get any worse.

Ruby: Oh Dear. (Blush on her face

Killjoy: oh Gods. What did you do now?

Weiss: I said What's the worst that could happen?

Killjoy:... Shit

Blake: We are fucked

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHEILD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

Read IMPORTANT: Due to the fact that I (Zaara the Black) am about to get married I will be off for the next month or two. Don't worry I'll be back before you know it and I will come back stronger

0000000000000000000

 _ **Chapter 21: Dance the night away pt 1**_

Location: Beacon Academy

Dorm hallway

1400

Naruto sighed as he paced back and forward thinking about what Jaune had said. He knew that Jaune was right and that he would have to talk to Weiss about what he was feeling for her. It was true that he wanted to get to know the white haired girl better. Hell their relationship was completed as hell. She was a prim and proper Heiress and he was a vigilante that attacked her father's company. Things didn't look so good between them, but hey opposites attract right?

Naruto walked up to team RWBY's door and knocked. He wanted for a moment before Weiss opened the door.

Naruto gulped and looked at her. "Hey Weiss. Can we talk for a second?" asked Naruto

Weiss nodded, before stepping out into the hall and shutting the door. "What is it Naruto. I have a lot to do?" asked Weiss with Narrowed eyes as she looked at the lunatic.

Naruto took a deep breath before explaining it. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance?" asked Naruto.

Weiss blushed as she lost all her steam and looked away from the Blond boy before her. "I don't know. I have to host the dance," said Weiss.

"Oh just say yes princess. We all know you want to," said Yang from the other side of the door.

"YANG!" yelled Weiss her face as red as an apple.

Naruto chuckled as he heard her, before Weiss turned back to him.

"So what do you say Snow-princess?" asked Naruto.

Weiss looked at Naruto, before a small smile appeared on her face. "I accept. I also expect you to wear a white suit to match my dress and pick me up around 8 o'clock sharp," said Weiss.

Naruto smiled. "Done. See you at the dance Princess," said Naruto walking away.

Location: Beacon Academy

Assembly Hall

1530

With only 5 hours until the dance team RWBY with the help of Team JNPR were working to finish up the hall before the dance began. Yang held a massive speaker over her shoulder as she set it down next to Ruby making the table bounce in the air.

"What's wrong little sister?" asked Yang.

Ruby looked at Yang. "Just thinking about how none of this will mater if Blake doesn't attend the dance," said Ruby.

"Don't worry about Blake. I'll handle her. You two just make sure that the dance is a smash," said Yang with a smile.

Location: Beacon Academy

Library

1400

Blake sat at a terminal, nearly passed out with all the research she was doing. As she looked up after her latest fail she saw a red dot on her screen. She tried to ignore it, but it began to go around in circles, attracting her attention, before it vanished. She once again began typing, before it came back on. It then started to move. Fed up with it she began to follow it like the angry black cat she was, before she nearly ran right into her partner.

"Helloooooo!" sang the Blonde Brawler. "We need to talk," said Yang as she dragged the former white fang member away.

Location: Beacon Academy

Gym

Same time

The Powerhouse of Team JUSC was pounding away at the heavy bag with his raw fists intendeding to do as much damage as possible. Questions flying though his head.

Why did he attack Sun!?

Why try and keep Blake when they weren't a couple!?

Why did Yang's smell drive him to maddness!?

The answer to all these qustions was simple.

He was a Lion.

All faunas took traits from the animals that were in their DNA. He just so happened to have grown up in a place where if another man came snooping around your women then it was a good chance that he was going to be a dead man or take the walk of Shame. Solo had never had these issues.

His Oldest Brother had banished him at the age of 13. Not because he was strong or anything like that. Scar was just older and happened to take over the Pride Family after killing their Father. There were three things that could drive a man to do the things that Solo did.

One was Love. His love for the Black haired Beauty drove him to separate from her for her own good.

Number two was Loyalty. Solo was Loyal to his SHIELD brothers. They were more of a family to him then anyone else in his homelands.

The last was Vengeance. Revenge was just another way of saying inflicting pain on one who wronged you in someway.

When it came to Scar, Solo wanted Vengeance.

Taking a step back he did a spinning roundhouse and brought the heavy bag to the ground, completely ripped apart. Solo looked at his foot and saw that his nails had extended as had the ones on his hands as well as his mane.

He sighed. He had over done it. Jaune was going to kill him.

Location: Beacon Academy

Ball Room

1900

Yang stood at the hostess desk dressed in a knee length white dress that left her shoulders and arms bare, and a pair of white heels. She as greeting people as they walked in, but then one person walked in and she squealed in delight.

Ruby walked into the dance a short red sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black edging at the bottom. The dress reaches about halfway down her upper leg, At the chest, the dress splits vertically down the middle and each half covers each of Ruby's breasts. Across this vertical split is black cross-crossing ribbon. The fabric covering her upper chest, her shoulders, and her upper back appears to be black mesh. The collar of the dress is black, and from midway up each sleeve, a thin black line of fabric extends up to the front middle of the collar. With this dress, she wears semi-transparent black pantyhose and a pair of black pumps.

Yang took out her camera and took a picture as Ruby took a step having trouble keeping her balance while in pumps.

"How does Weiss fight in these things?" asked Ruby on shaky legs.

"You look great Ruby. All the guys are going to be red when they see you!" said Yang making another bad pun

Ruby wanted to hit yang, but stopped when she saw Weiss and Naruto walk in. She turned red when she looked at Naruto. He wore a white suit with a black shirt and white bowtie. The red haired girl looked at Weiss and saw that she had a smile on her face as she clung to Naruto's arm. This saddened her greatly. She felt like she was missing out by beingt here by herself. Oh wait she was Jen's date.

The blonde brawler saw how her sister was feeling and had a bit of an idea. She gave Ruby a little shove making her sister stumble towards Naruto. As she was about to Fall Naruto caught her by her arms.

"I know I asked out Weiss, but I didn't think I'd have such a cute girl falling into my arms tonight," said Naruto with a smile.

Ruby blushed and wished she could hide in her hood. "Maybe. I'm just waiting on Jennifer. She had to take care of a few last minute things," said Ruby.

"RUBY!" yelled Jennifer getting the groups attention. She wore a floor length black and dark blue gown, that was sleeveless and hung off her right shoulder with a silver broach with the Arc family crest on it.

Ruby stumbled over to her 'date' and practically fell into her arms. "You look good. Hoping to catch a guys eye tonight?" asked Jen winking at her date.

The leader of Team RWBY blushed as she looked at Naruto who had taken Weiss to the dance floor. Ruby was a simple girl and knew that she was crushing hard on Naruto and was totally jealous of her partner, but that wasn't stopping her from trying to impress Naruto. She knew that Weiss was a world class singer, so maybe Naruto went for that kind of thing. Ruby just wanted her friend to look at her that way.

Ruby wanted to be loved by Naruto.

000000000000000000000000000

Zaara: That hurt.

Ruby: My hear is burnt

Weiss: One Sec. (Uses ice dust to put Ruby's hair

Killjoy: Never again Dammit

Solo: My head hurts

jaune: Oww


	23. Chapter 22: Dance the Night away pt 2

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss, Jaune X Pyrrha , OMC X Blake/ Yang

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Young, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Killjoy:Welcome one and all to the greatest show unearthed. where all your fantasies come to life but remember there's always a price Muhahahaahaha.

Zaara: (Currently indisposded)

Ruby: A metal beam fell on his head

Coco: You ready for this vel

Velvet: I guess I am

Killjoy: GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

A/N: Okay I saw the finally of RWBY and it was a freaking blast. I'm sorry about the way things went, but hopefully Vol 4 Will answer some if not all of our questions.

in a review someone asked about Arkos (?). Arkos will get their moment in this chapter as will Solo and Blake. Last Chapter was suppose to be longer, but with all the stuff I (Zaara the BlK) have been dealing with, on top of Killjoy's own small delimas we've been a bit slow to update. We're currently working on a pack of Chapter updates that will go for a few weeks until we are back on our feet.

00000000000000

 **Chapter 22: Dance the Night away pt 2**

Solo Was with Blake on the dance floor with one hand around her waist and the other in her outstretched hand.

"Blake I don't remember you being so good at dancing," said Solo with a smile.

Blake smiled at him. "And I don't remember the last time you cleaned up so well," said Blake referring to the powerhouses lack of beard and the fact his dreadlocks were tied back. It would be back to normal by tomorrow, but tonight he was a clean shaved man and even his dreadlocks were styled in such a way as not to get in the way of his handsome face.

Solo couldn't help the smile on his face. He had the woman who he loved in his arms, the woman who he had mated with only a few years ago. She was his at least on a subconsciousness level. They loved each other though actions, not words. Their instincts screamed at them to be together, but their minds... Their minds were not allowing them to go beyond a certain point.

The two were off in their own little world at the moment. Just them. The same could be said for many other couples, like Jaune and Pyrrha. Pyrrha was doing her best to contain her absolute joy that she was here with someone like Jaune. Jaune was the opposite of Both Solo and Naruto. While all three were sweet in their own ways, Jaune possessed the charisma of a gentleman and the charm of a movie star. Pyrrha had a huge crush on the self-style SHIELD leader, but it was hard to gauge his own care for her.

The song soon finished prompting people to clap as another began to play. A few couples made their way off the floor to rest. This included Solo and Blake, Naruto and Weiss, and Jaune and Pyhrra. The three couples found themselves in front of a punch bowl. Weiss and Pyhrra began to talk about the dance, while Blake took her seat. Jaune and Naruto were talking about something or other. Solo took a cup and brought it to Blake who smiled that wonderful smile of hers.

Ruby looked on at the couples as Jennifer sat next to her. Ruby continued to state at Naruto. Jennifer put a hand on friends shoulder making Ruby look at her.

"Hey Ruby you want some advice?" asked Jennifer.

Ruby nodded her head. "I'd like that Jen.

"No one ever got lucky in love by just sitting down. If you want him Ruby," started Jen, before winking as A boy from Atlas asked her for a dance. "You'd better catch him Rubis,"

Jennifer walked off with the boy from Atlas before Ruby got up and was about to walk over to Naruto and ask for a dance... At least she was until something caught her eye. Carolina was standing sitting alone at a table with nothing but a cup. She wore a teal blue dress with no shoulders and her hair was down for once. Sure she had only been at beacon for a little over a month, but Ruby still wanted to know about the red haired young woman.

Ruby walked over to Carolina and sat down next to her. "Her Carolina," said Ruby.

The Teal Themed specialist looked at Ruby with a small smile. "Hello Ruby. What are you doing here. I thought you were here with Miss Arc," said Carolina crossing her arms.

Ruby blushed as she rubbed the back of her head. "I am... I was... she was asked to dance by a boy from atlas," said Ruby.

Carolina put a hand on her chin as she looked at the younger girl. Almost everyone knew that Ruby had some kind of crush on Naruto, except for Naruto and Weiss who were so deep into each other they barely noticed the outside world at times. Carolina herself wondered what the little Red Reaper (1) was afraid of. Yes there was the thought of rejection always present, but no one ever got anywhere in life, by sitting on their ass.

"You want some advice kid?" asked Carolina.

Ruby nodded. "Yes please," said Ruby.

"Walk up to him and ask him to dance. If he has ANY sort of feelings for you he will dance with you," said Carolina.

"But what about Weiss?" asked Ruby looking over to the dancing couple.

"Do or Die Little Red. That's the only advice I can give you," said Carolina as she got up and walked away.

Ruby took a breath and made her way to the dance floor and to Naruto and Weiss. As she was doing this carolina made her way to the DJ. He was a great guy and could read a person and tell what kind of Music they needed to set the mood for that person. After all Reading People's/Grimm's movements and moods was his sembalance.

"DJ Reed," said Carolina.

Marcus Reed AKA DJ Reed was a native of Mystral, and formoer student of the Atlas Academy. The DJ thing was just a hobby and worked well with his semblance.

"What up Alasion?" asked DJ Reed

Carolina narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't ever call me that in public again," said Carolina.

DJ Reed held up his hands. "My bad Carolina. So what can I do for you today?" asked DJ Reed

I need a song played," said Carolina.

"What kind of song baby. You know DJ Reed has the hook-up?" asked DJ Reed.

"Something a little more fast paced. Something coupled can dance to... specficlly her," said Carolina poniting to Ruby

Dj Reed lowed his glasses as he looked at Ruby before pulling them back up. "Never pegged you for the match making type Alison?"

Carolina narrowed her eyes before reaching her her hidden mini pistoal only to find a gun-knife in her stomach the hammer of the gun ready to drop.

"You a cool kid Aliason, but don't forget I'm not one of your daddy's toy soilders anymore. Remember who taught you how to use a hand cannon in the first place," said DJ Reed holstering his gun uner his jacket.

"So we good?" asked Carolina.

Dj Reed reached into his records and pulled out a oldy and throw it on, before he activated his Semblance. DJ Reed's semblance allowed him to resonate with people and enhance the feelings they got from the music. Of course this worked well in a fight if he was strictly supporting people, because with his Semblance he could make his Team fight harder, stronger, and faster with just an Enhanced song that was motivation.

(Shine is now playing the in background)

People began to get into the song as Ruby walked up to Wiess and Naruto who had taken a seat.

"... and so I told him that. Oh hey Ruby," said Weiss

Naruto smiled at his friend. "Yo. What's up?" asked Naruto.

At this moment in time the Little Red Reaper's heart began to beat a thousand miles a minute. She took a breath to calm herself down... suddenly the ground and her heeled feet became much more interesting.

"Can I have this dance ?" mumbled Ruby.

Naruto looked at Ruby having only heard a word or two. "Can you please repeat that Rubis?" asked Naruto.

"Can I have this dance Naruto?" asked ruby almost fearfully.

"No," said Weiss before Naruto could answer. Ruby looked down dejected until Weiss kept going "it is highly improper for a young lady to ask a young gentleman to dance. Naruto ask Ruby to dance,"

Naruto shrugged. "Hey Ruby you want to dance?' asked Naruto.

Ruby's face lit up like a candle. "Yes I'd love to kind sir," said Ruby.

As Ruby and Naruto Walked off the Ice Princess couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She knew that Ruby had a crush on Naruto, while Naruto himself had a thing for both of them. Atlas Law didn't recognize polygamy, Vale on the other hand was another matter all together.

Once Naruto and Ruby hit the floor they fell in with the beat. Not far away Jaune and Pyhrra were also dancing. Solo and Blake were dancing closely together. Then it happened. A smell hit Solo's nose. An intoxicating stence that made his blood catch fire. Blake. She was releasing a god amount of pheromones. Everything in his body was roaring at him to take the Cat fanuas somewhere and mate her.

Blake was in the same boat as Solo. She leaned up and began to whisper into his year. "Tonight, do what you want. It's all yours, my prideful lion," whispered Blake seductively.

Solo grabbed her hand and lead her away. He planned to make good on that check tonight.

As they were leaving Jaune took Pyhrra off the dance floor. The girl was smiling so much that the smile threaten to rip her face in two. Both were sweating from the amount of dancing and such that they had just done. To Pyhrra it was amazing that someone as powerful and deadly as jaune could move the way he did. Then again he was a trained warrior.

"By the Oum Jaune I didn't realize that you could dance like that," laughed Pyhrra.

Jaune launched. "When your the child of a noble you pick up a few things," said Jaune.

Pyhrra's mood turned somber after hearing that.

"Jaune I have a personal qusition to ask you," said Pyhrra.

"Fire away Pyhrra," said Jaune.

"Why do you seem so distant from your sister?" asked Pyhrra.

Jaune looked at Pyhrra, before shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not distant, but I'm not close either. I was born before my sister by about 5 minutes. I'm the 6th child of my family. My sister is the 7th. Arc Family Tradition states that the 7th Child is to be the heir ot the family. It's the reason she was selected to hold the family sword," said Jaune.

Pyhrra nodded in understanding. She herself was boughed down in tradition. At the age of 8 she killed her first grim. It may have been a creeper, but a grim never the less.

"I understand Jaune," said Pyhrra.

Naruto sat Ruby down after good 15 minutes of dancing, both were covered in sweat, but had the biggest smiles on their faces. Weiss walked over and joined them, before ruby excused herself from to go to the bathroom.

Team RWBY, JNPR, and JUSC wouldn't hear from the Little Red Reaper again, until after the stroke of midnight.

0000000000000000000

Zaara: I think this will end it here

Killjoy: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Ruby: finally hit him with enough tranquilizer darts

Zaara: in all Honesty I couldn't do that ep Justice without messing something and as much as I want to drop a lemon in this chapter it will have to wait.

Blake: true true

Solo: I wanted to get some of that bella booty tonight

Killjoy: ( Leg twitchs) souls

Zaara: You may get a lemon soon

A/N

1) Little red reaper. I like the nickname for ruby


	24. Chapter 23: The Mission

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss, Jaune X Pyrrha , OMC X Blake/ Yang

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Young, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Killjoy: Hey all Sorry for the wait

Zaara: We are not Lil Wyane. We are victims of Murphy.

Ruby: Yeah let's get this over with.

Blake: I thought you could only wat Strawbarrys?

Weiss: The Dolt is at it again

Killjoy: Aman haha

Zaara: Anyway lets get started

"We are justice," speech

 _"We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 24: The Mission**

Next morning

Team JUSC Dorm

10:00

Jaune was doing sit ups in the corner, Naruto was talking with Ruby outside, and Solo was only Oum know where, They had maybe an hour or so before they got their first team Assignment. The assembly was going to be held at 11:00 on the dot so people were getting ready for the day.

Carolina smiled as her package finally arrived from Atlas just this morning. It was her personal Weapon and would allow her to deal out even more damage to potential threats. It was a tube like item that fit into the underside of a custom HK usp vp 9mm. No one was sure of why it was, but she had been fawning over the thing like Ruby did Crescent Rose. It was currently strapped to her right hip.

Solo entered the room in full gear. "You guys ready?" asked Solo his business face on. Where ever he had run off to last night it didn't seem to effect him any.

"Yeah. We're going to grab our equipment and head out," said Jaune.

"Will First year Students please report to the amphitheater," said Glynda over the intercom.

Naruto rolled up Vixen and Yoko up before holstering them behind his back. Since Naruto was the only member of the SHIELD who didn't have much tactical gear he was easily able to prepare. He grabbed his favorite black Zip-up hoodie, and skull ski-mask. He didn't know how much it would be needed on the mission, but in the worst case it was somewhere cold and he could use it to keep his face warm.

The team quickly left their room in preparation for any mission.

In the Locker Storage

Jaune grabbed his flank jacket with the many pocket and secured it to his person. He also gathered as much dust Ammo and grandees as he could carry, which was a bit much. Solo equipped his vest and holstered Simba across his back, and Carolina went into her locker and came out with her suitcase, before she reconfigured it into a metal flat tactical backpack.

Everyone stood prepared in the area prepared to select the Mission.

Glynda walked onto the stage. "Quiet, Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin," said Glynda stepping back.

Ozpin walked forward. "Today we stand together. United. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, and Vale. The Four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this Day nearly 80 years ago, the largest War in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more then where boarders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very Idea of individualism itself. We fought for Countless reasons. One of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. And as you are well aware, that was something something many could not stand for.

As a result those who opposed this Tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: Color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would their children or the Generations to come. It is now a trend that is held to this day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity though diversity. As I said today we stand together united, but this bond cannot exist without effort.

Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses work to uphold it. As first year students you will be tasked with Shadowing Professional Huntsmen and huntresses on missions. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several Days, if not weeks at a time. Others may work within the walls for a week, but no matter what path you choose remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best," said Ozpin, before he stepped away from the stage.

Team JUSC made their way to the mission room. Already Teams were selecting missions. Team JUSC walked up to a mission board and saw that several missions were already taken, but many were still up. Jaune looked at the board.

"So what Mission you guys looking at?" asked Jaune.

"An Extermination Mission. In the Southeast reign of Vale. Quadrant 5. It's just a few hundread Grim," said Naruto crossing his arms with a smile.

"I'm in. It could be a bit fun," said Solo allowing his faral side to show.

"Lets just get this out of the way," said Carolina closing her eyes.

Jaune put their team name in only to be rejected.

"What the hell kind of sense does it make to put a mission that we can't take in the list?" said Naruto with a annoyed frown.

"That's what we asked," said Ruby walking up to Team JSUC

"Yeah. It's a total blow back," said Yang.

"That's because this is a Joint team mission," said Ozpin from behind his students. "Normally we wouldn't allow First year students a 4 star mission. However I believe that it would be good experience to combine the effects of the first two teams who asked for this mission. So just this once we're going to bend the rules a bit,"

Ruby smiled. "Thanks Professor," said Ruby.

Ozpin chuckled. "Don't think me yet. Wait to you met your leader for this mission," said Ozpin as he turned and left.

Jaune narrowed his eyes. What was Ozpin playing at? He had to have known what Team RWBY was up to. He was the strongest and wisest huntsman alive today. Ozpin was up to something and even the self styled leader of the SHIELD couldn't figure it out.

00000000000000000

Killjoy: Okay. Tell us how it was

Zaara: Leave lots of reviews

Yang:... Wow

Ruby: YEAH! Team KZ is back in action

Zaara: Ruby never say that again.


	25. Chapter 24: The Defeated City

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title: Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss, Jaune X Pyrrha , OMC X Blake/ Yang

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Young, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Zaara: Ok so who's up for a game of rock paper scissor

Killjoy:Right here

Ruby: MEEEE!

Yang: I'm in.

Killjoy:Let's do it

Zaara: Chibi Ruby!

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

0000000000000000

 **Chapter 24: The Defeated City**

 _Location: Beacon Academy_

 _Airship docks_

 _1200_

Rarely if ever was the crazy man of the SHIELD stunned into silence. Two things could make Naruto shut up. A charged Superman punch from Solo and being completely utterly shocked.

Today it was number 2.

Professor-Doctor- Oobleck was leading the Joint Teams out on a field expedition.

"Right then. As you are aware you will be shadowing me and following my orders to the T. I want no back talk and no smart mouths. Also as part of this Expedition Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose will act as my stand ins during times when I am unavailable," said Ooblack almost to fast for any of them to catch.

"Yes sir," said Ruby with a salute

"You got it Professor," and Jaune.

Oobleck narrowed his eyes slightly. "Doctor mr Arc and Good then. Everyone into the bullhead," said Oobleck.

Everyone followed into the bullhead and quickly took their seats. The trip itself wasn't to far away from the Main city of the Kingdom of vale. While the Kingdom's territory starched for nearly 1000 miles barely ¼ of it was settled and protected with the City of Vale being close to 75 miles large. The few area's that were just inside of the 250 range were well guarded by a militia and were lead by experienced Huntsmen and Huntresses. Of course this didn't stop a settlement from dropping off the map every few years. Patch was the oldest of Vale Settlements being nearly 40 years old and withstanding the test of time.

Yang looked at Blake and Solo who were both sitting next to each other whispering back and forth, before Solo said Something that made Blake blush and smack Solo's arm. Yang smiled at them. Even though Yang wasn't as much of a 'girly-girl' as some other people 'cough Weiss cough'. Even she found things like couples cute, besides Yang played for both teams and watching two of her crushes together was hot.

After another 30 to 40 minutes in the air they soon passed over what could only be described as a battle ground?

"Whoa! What happened here?" asked Ruby as she looked out of the ship.

"The creatures of grimm I'm afraid Miss Rose. This was an attempt by the kingdom council to expand outside of the natural barriers some odd 70 years ago, just after the great war. They lasted all of 15 years, before they were overcome by grimm," said Oobleck.

"Wait a minute," said the Black cat fanuas. "That doesn't make sense. This is a large city and i'm sure more then a few huntsmen were here to protect the settlement,"

"Normally you'd be right miss Belladona, but there was one thing no factored into the construction of this place," said Oobleck adjusting his glasses.

"What is that?" asked Weiss looking at their teacher.

"The backers of this place owned Fanuas like pets," said Oobleck making the girls gasp and the boys narrow their eyes. "The Fanus-Human war while only fought barely 25 years ago, back then things were still a little...," started Oobleck.

"There is no need to suger coat it professor. We're all old enough to understand," said Carolina.

Oobleck was about to open his mouth to retount when a bark was heard. Everyone looked at Ruby who put her hands to her mouth. "Sorry. I had to sneeze," said Ruby until the bark sounded again.

Oobleck went over to Ruby and went into her backpack pulling out a dog. It was a black and white welsh corgy. Naruto and Yang slapped their heads. It was The Xiao long/Rose family pet Zwei.

"Miss Rose did you deliberately bring this Dog out to the field with us?" asked Oobleck. Ruby nodded, before Oobleck went off on a rant about how a dog would be most useful in the filed.

"Doctor, we're a mile out from the landing zone," said The pilot of the Bullhead.

Oobleck nodded. "Alright then, gear up everyone. We will approach the landing zone here in a moment. Team JUSC will take the lead," said Oobleck.

"Naruto, Solo," said Jaune catching their attention. " Time to go to work,"

Naruto and Solo nodded, before hitting the opening on the side of the Bullhead.

"What are you doing!? We're 1300 feet in the air!" yelled Weiss.

"Stop right now!" yelled Yang.

"Following orders Doc," said Naruto as he and Solo bailed out of the bullhead.

"ARE THEY CRAZY!" yelled Weiss fearing for her crush.

Carolina nodded her head. "Yep their crazy, but highly effective," Said Carolina.

 _Naruto And Solo_

 _1 mile away from Bullhead landing zone_

The Lunatic and the Powerhouse were free falling though the air. Barely 200 feet off the ground Naruto flipped and pulled out Yoko and Vixen before converting them to Tonfa mode and began to gather wind, before making a platform of dense air under them before gently lowering them to the ground.

Naruto and Solo got back to back. Naruto pulled up his hood and mask. They began to make their way though the area slowly. If they kept their pace they would join up with their Team within 15- 20 minutes.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" came a yell from above.

Solo drew Simba and turned it to Buster-cannon mode, before letting off a shot into the buildings. Several shadows jumped out of the building before landing on the ground, kicking up dust as they landed. Standing before them were bipedal grimm they stood at nearly 8 ft tall and looked like pure muscle. Their faces were flat, but you could make out the the ridges of their noses bone like armor covered their shoulders and hands. In hindsight they looked like Apes. They were surrounded by at least 20 of them.

"Kongs," said Solo as Kimba became a blade again. "I hate fucking Kongs!" (1)

Naruto took aim with his pistols. "Lets clear this nest out quick brother! We already have an Army of Beowolves to deal with," said Naruto

Naruto and Solo broke away from each other taking a group alone. Solo put both his hands on simba before swinging it. Three Kongs were eliminated in one go. Naruto slid past a pair of Kongs, before flipping backwards and shooting them both in the face. Once back on his feet Naruto had to cross his arms to block a punch from a Kong that sent him into a building.

"Naruto!" yelled Solo only to get blasted back by a punch to his body.

Solo stabbed his sword into the ground stopping himself as he glared at the Kongs. The wall Naruto was in blasted open as a death twister passed by several kongs turning them to menace meat as Naruto flipped in the air and landed next to Solo with Yoko in Vixen in Tonfa mode.

"This isn't as easy as I remember," said Naruto turning his neck to the side making it pop.

"Well let's make this quick then!" said Solo swinging Simba with one hand.

Both Naruto and Solo charged as the Kongs gave a roar and charged as well.

 _With the main group._

 _1 hr later_

Jaune blocked a swipe that was meant for Weiss, before slashing the wolves head off. Carolina was already in full armor zooming around the battlefield like a demon possessed. For the last hour they had been destroying Beowolves and Ursa. Already they were beginning to feel the effects of the prolonged battle on their bodies. Ruby was covering Weiss, While Yang and Blake fought back to back

"Everyone check!" yelled Jaune looking around the area for more threats.

"I'm good," said Blake panting reloading grumble Shoud.

"No problems here," said Yang. Since yang not only had the most stamina- aside from Naruto and maybe solo- she was still ready for more. She reloaded Ember Celica.

"A bit winded, but fine," said Weiss bent over slightly.

"I'm fine," said Ruby panting and with a little sweat dripping down her face.

"I'm good to go," said Carolina as the armor retracted itself into her backpack.

"Excellent work," said Doctor Oobleck. "You managed to clear a good chuck of this area. Now we wait for Mr Pride and Mr Uzumaki to join us,"

"Don't bother," came Naruto's Voice as he and Solo arrived at the area.

"Are you two alright?" asked Ruby running up to Naruto and checking him out.

"We're fine Red, but we have a problem," said Solo as Blake checked his armor over.

"What is it?" asked Carolina ejecting her clip and checking the ammo count before putting it back in.

"We ran into troop of Kongs," said Naruto making everyone gasp.

Kongs were one of the more deadly grim in the world. They actually ranked a Level 3 threat. That mean only experienced Hunters were allowed to deal with them. Where Creepers, Beowolves, and even Ursa were considered weak enough for Students, Kongs were treated with the up most caution.

"This might be a bit more complicated then we thought," said Yang crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where would the fun bee if it was easy?" said the Lunatic.

"I haye to be the one to say this, but Incoming!" yelled Carolina as her armor reacted and shield her.

Everyone turned and saw a mixed group of Beowolves and Ursa. They charged back at the group intent on taking the grimm out. As they fought them Oobleck watched the group with interest studying them. During pauses in combat he would ask the members of team RWBY why they became Huntresses. Oobleak didn't dismiss their answers, but left the girls thinking. When it came time for Team JUSC to tell all they told the professor to Fuck off, just in a more respectful way.

Oobleck also took both leaders on a scouting mission. As they scouted the area Ruby saw a large pack of Elephant like Grimm roaming a few miles outside of the city.

"Whoa! What is that?" asked The little Red Reaper having never seen a Grimm such as those.

"Those Miss Rose are creatures of Grimm," said Oobleck

"Let's kill them!" Ruby with smile.

Jaune snacked his head. This girl was Grimm murder happy. Even Naruto knew better then to mess with such large Grimm. During one of their firs missions

"Are you nuts!" asked Jaune. "Those things are freaking huge!"

"Mr Arc is correct Miss Rose. I'm afraid that all your weapon would do is annoy them," said Oobleck.

"What are they doing?" asked Ruby.

"As Grimm age they grown intelligence. Most likely they are waiting," said Oobleck.

"Waiting for what?" asked Janue.

"No one knows Mr Arc, but whatever it is not good," said Oobleck

By the time night fell the two teams were thoroughly exhausted and wanted to sleep They set up camp in one of the abandoned building. Ruby got the short end of the stick and had to take watch first.

00000000000000000

Killjoy: Ok then

Ruby: YARN.

Zaara: Since when does Ruby take after a cat?

Yang: Since Killjoy started adding Cat DNA to her cookies.

Killjoy: Can I just add a little more cat DNA to give her kitty ears

Zaara: No Killjoy you can't. We have Blake for the Kitty factor.

A/N

1: Kongs are creations of killjoy and Myself.


	26. Chapter 25: Chaos Rising pt 1

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss, Jaune X Pyrrha , OMC X Blake/ Yang

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Young, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Killjoy: 'Yawn' Hi all

Blake: He's been working late.

Weiss: Don't forget to keep proper forum.

Ruby: I have the drinks!

Zaara: Let's get this party started.

Yang: Did someone say party?

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

00000000000000000

 _ **Chapter 25: Chaos Rising pt 1**_

Ruby followed after Zwei as he ran off to do his doggy business. After Zwei was done he took off with Ruby right behind him only to stop as she spotted two White fang members and a large masked man in a green one piece suit. As the masked man began to walk away with the White Fang in tow Ruby overhears the White fang members. (1)

"It's bad enough that we have to work with that _human_ Torchwick and his little sadist, but now we have to work with these freaks of nature," said The dog fanuas.

"Shhh! You want that guy to hear you. He's already killed someone for talking about his family! You want to be next?" asked Perry following after the Large man.

Ruby followed after them only to fall into a hole.

 _ **Campsite**_

Naruto opened his eyes as he saw Yang looking around frantically. "You alright there Yang?" asked Naruto uncrossing his arms and standing up.

"Ruby's gone!" said Yang worried for her sister.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom. You know Ruby always woke up to go to the bathroom late at night when we were kids," said Naruto.

"No this is different. I feel it in my gut," said Yang her eyes blazing red. "Besides that Crescent Rose is here,"

Naruto was up in a minute. Ever since the incident when they were kids, Yang always had a second sense when it came to Ruby. She was like a Mama bear and Ruby was her cub. If Yang said something was wrong then Naruto was all for helping her. Naruto flipped Yoko and Vixen into their pistol forms.

"You ready Naruto?" asked Yang picking up Crescent Rose and sliding onto her back

"Right behind you Yang," said Naruto.

Both Naruto and Yang took off, not realizing that they had awoken Carolina.

 _ **Underground**_

Roman turned from talking with The WFLT and The Guy in a goat mask, to look at Ruby as she was thrown onto the ground.

"Well if it isn't my favorite do gooder! How's it going Red?" asked roman with a smile.

Instead of answering Ruby vanished in a whirl of her red rose petals. Everyone looked to where Ruby was running. Roman chuckled before aiming his cane at Ruby, before firing a hook at her. The hook caught Ruby's hood nearly choking her as she was dragged back to Roman.

"I didn't say you could go Red," said Roman with a smile.

Ruby glared up at Roman. "Your lucky it's just me! My sister and Naruto would tear you apart," said Ruby

The big man pricked up at Naruto's name. "Did you say Naruto?" asked the big man

Everyone turned to him and everyone instantly picked out one thing... this man was interested in Naruto. Ruby kept quiet as the large man approached her before lifting her up by her cape. Ruby just glared at the blank face of the mask.

"Will you defy the will of the Wyatt Family?" asked The man.

"Start the train up we can take her with us," said Roman.

Before anything else could happen a few explosions and quakes made themselves known.

"RUBY! WHERE ARE YOU!" came a voice that both Ruby and the big man knew

"I'M HERE YANG!" yelled Ruby Kicking the big man in the elbow frocing him to let go as Ruby ran away.

"Somebody kill her!" yelled Roman as he as well as everyone close began to fire at Ruby.

Ruby dodged bullets as well as other forms of projectiles as she ducked behind a building only to come face to barrel with a gun. Before the Man could shot her he was hit in the middle of the back by a Blast from Yang as Naruto slid around the corner firing his guns as supportive fire.

"RUBY!" yelled Yang hugging here sister. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine. We have to stop Toruchwick," said Ruby as Yang handed her Crescent Rose.

"And you didn't think to invite us to the party?" asked Solo as he appeared with the other members of their joint team.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" asked Naruto.

"That would be my fault. You woke me up," said Carolina.

"Are we going to fight them?" asked Weiss

"I'm only good at two things. Eating cookies and kicing butt," said Ruby cocking crescent rose. "And we're all out of cookies,"

" _ **ATTENTION THE TRAIN IS NOW LEAVING THE STATION! I REPEAT THE TRAIN IS NOW LEAVING THE STATION!" CAME ROMAN'S VOICE OVER THE LOUD SPEAKERS.  
**_

"Where do you think their going!?" asked Blake looking at Oobleck.

"No idea. Those tunnels have been blocked for years," said Oobleck perplexed.

"Only one way to find out," said Naruto taking off at a sprint with the others following.

 _ **Aboard the Train**_

Roman was at the head car sweat nearly pouring down his face. He knew cinder was going to be upset. This was several months to soon for this stage of the plan, but he had no choice in the matter. Cinder wouldn't kill him over something that was beyond his control, but she would still make it known how displeased she was.

"Sir! Their on the train!" yelled A White fang member.

"Take some of the hardware and deal with it!" said Roman in annoyance.

Roman sighed as he looked at the two men who would help him hold off Red and her friends.

"Take up positions in the central cars," said Roman "Neo go have some fun and be quick about it,"

The woman who was always by Roman's side smiled, before walking to away.

"What about me?"asked the driver, never turning from the controls.

"Keep this thing moving. If anyone shows up you know what to do," said Roman.

"Just save someone for me. My claws haven't felt fresh blood in sometime," said the Driver holding up his claws.

 _ **Inside of the Train (near the back)**_

After seeing the bombs go off as well as taking care of a few White Fang it was soon determined that Roman was making entrances for the Grimm Oobleck deduced that they had to stop the train – after Ruby said so SEVREAL minutes ago-. Zwei, Oobleck, Ruby, and Jaune stayed up top to make it to the controls, while everyone else went inside to take out what resistance their would be.

As they ran down the cars they stopped in the first one by a small woman. Yang stepped up to take on the mystery woman while the others went ahead. It was in the next car that they were stopped by a massive man

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Eric," said Naruto putting vixen and yoko up.

"Traitor," said Eric removing his mask, revealing his face. "Father Wyatt wants you back, lost buzzard

"I'm not a damn Buzzard anymore," Said Naruto in anger," Go on. He won't follow you,"

"You sure about this Bro?" asked Solo looking at his younger brother.

"This is a sin from my past Solo. I got to take him on," said Naruto.

Solo nodded to his brother as he followed after Weiss, Blake, and Carolina.

Eric put his hand up and opened a dark portal. Out of the portal came Eric's weapon. It was a club. Pure and simple. Naruto charged at Eric who raised his Club deflecting the one two struck with quick movements that belayed his size. He jumped back, before swinging the club with all his might. Naruto brought Vixen up trying to block the attack, but instead was sent fling into a wall. Naruto bounced off of the wall and found a boot connecting with his face sending him to his back.

Naruto rolled as the club hit were his head once was. Naruto rolled to his feet before opening fire on Eric with both pistols. Eric flared his Dark aura blocking the bullets the very darkness admired from his body.

"That won't work on us. You maybe able to beat the fireflies and the buzzards, but not the true family. Not with Light Aura," said Eric.

Naruto flared his Aura activating his semblance and coating his weapons in hurricane force winds. "Let's put that theory to the test," said Naruto allowing his inner Lunatic come to the surface.

Wind picked up around the car while Eric allowed his Dark Aura to appear

 _ **Up Ahead**_

Solo stopped behind Weiss as She glared down the Lt of the White fang. Weiss drew myester prepared for a fight.

"I got this," said Weiss taking a combat stance.

Blake and Solo looked conflicted, but did as told and followed after Carolina who had kept going once Weiss spoke. Once they made it to the second to last car they were greeted by none other then Roman Torchwick himself.

"Your Mine!" yelled Blake charging at the man.

"Blake stop!" yelled Solo trying to stop Blake

Carolina grabbed his arm."She can handle herself. Let's stop this train," said Carolina.

Solo growled at the back his throat realizing that the Chaos had only begun.

00000000000000000

Zaara: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter

Blake: That was fun

Weiss: That was good chapter

Killjoy: Yep yep yep. We got more to come

Cinder: Oh dear huntsmen... The best of the worst is yet to come.

A/n: I do not own Eric Rowen's name. that's WWE.


	27. Finale: Chaos Rising pt 2

Cat: Naruto X RWBY X WWE

Title:Believe in the SHIELD

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X Ruby/Weiss, Jaune X Pyrrha , OMC X Blake/ Yang

Summary: We are forged in Stone, Cast of Iron, We are unbreakable! We are the Hounds of justice! We Shield Remnant from Injustice! Uzumaki, Young, and Arc! We are The SHIELD! BELIEVE THAT!

Zaara: What the...

Killjoy: He only just figured it out

Ruby: It's over already!

Killjoy: YUP!

Zaara: That was totally not my fault.

Ruby: Well that's all Folks

"We are justice," speech

" _We Are the SHIELD," thought, flashback_

"Believe That!" Scroll, Radio, TV

00000000000000000

 _ **Finale: Chaos Rising pt 2**_

 _ **On top of the train**_

Jaune used his Shield to send a White Fang member flying as Ruby slid past him and did a spinning split kick that sent two more off the train. Ruby wasn't to concerned with someone looking up skirt since she wore tights. Righting herself she lined up with Jaune. As another wave of guards prepared to attack them. Jaune throw his shield ricocheting off them before returning to Jaune. The Red Reaper reverted her Scythe to Gun mode before she started shooting.

"Where are they all coming from?" asked Ruby flipping behind another fang member before catching his neck with the blade before taking him to the ground.

"Who cares!?" yelled Jaune slashing one across the chest. "We have to get past them,"

 **With Solo and Carolina**

Solo and Carolina finally made it to the final door. Carolina drew her pistol. Solo one handed Simba before raising his fingers, Carolina kicked the door open with Solo rushing inside with Carolina following.

The operator of the train turned the chair around and started at Solo and Carolina. He had a mane of dark blonde hair that fell to the middle of his back, a full beard, slit green eyes, wearing tan cargo shorts, a fang necklace, black boots, he didn't wear a shirt several scars and tribal tattoos on his body, his weapon was a black claymore with what could only be a shotgun attachment

Solo's eyes narrowed in rage. "KOVU!" yelled Solo.

"Hello Brother. What's it been? Four, five years? Man time sure does fly when your a high ranking member of our clan," said Kovu standing up and drawing the claymore.

Solo roared in rage as his lion features became fully flushed and exsposed. Carolina flinched hearing this. While it wasn't a well known fact Lion Faunas could turn their roars into weapons or rather only a select few could use the ROAR. Solo couldn't use the roar, but he was damn close to using it.

"YOU ARE NO BROTHER OF MINE!" yelled Solo charging at Kovu slashing at Kovu

Kovu pulled up the claymore blocking the attack.

The two broke away before swinging the blades again. The amount of power the two men were using caused shock waves to ripple though the compartment. Kovu jumped above a waist slash, before bouncing off the wall and charging at Solo. Solo pulled his pistol from his waist and opened fire with the full auto function -that ruby had so kindly added-. Kovu's eyes widened as the bullets impacted his aura making him fall. Solo dropped Simba and his pistol, before spearing Kovu into the wall making a perfect imprint. Solo backed up and pushed as much of his Aura into his semblance as he could, before charging in and hitting Kovu with a superman punch! Kovu yelled in pain before his aura vanished. Solo picked up Simba and was about to bring it to bare to lop off Kovu's head only to fell the blade of Carolina's energy sword at his neck.

"Enough Solo! He is defeated!" yelled Carolina almost begging him to give her an excuse to end his life.

As a solder Carolina was trained to kill her enemies, however should any of her foes be captured alive, then they were treated fairly under the Vystal Peace Treaty. One of the articles made it inhumane to kill captured or defeated foes. She would not compromise herself or her training

"It's not enough until he is dead!" yelled Solo.

"Why? He doesn't need to die! The Atlision Military can get information out of him. Information we can use to stop the White Fang. A threat to all Kingdoms!" yelled Carolina

"His a member of my former clan lead by my twisted older brother," said Solo his eyes going slightly crazed.

"You mean..." started Carolina backing up slightly.

"He is Kovu L Pride. My older cousin and one of Scar's inner circle," said Solo with rage clear in his eyes.

"But if your clan is working for the White Fang...," started Carolina

"I WOULD HAVE NEVER ALLOWED IT!" yelled Solo making Carolina back up even more. "I was the strongest of my brothers and cousins. I was meant to be the next head of my family. I never would have allowed anything bad to happen,"

Kovu chuckled. "You still as idealistic as uncle was," said Kovu. " Lord Scar is taking us places that Lord Hunter never took us. Allying with the Pride with the White Fang was only the beginning of what we will accomplase. And you Solo are nothing,"

Solo Growled, before an Explosive force rocked the entire car. Tossing both Carolina and Solo to the ground.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto lay on the ground, before slowly getting up and spitting blood from his mouth, before getting up. He knew that the big bastard was tough, but he didn't expect him to use Darkness to over come him. Naruto rose to his feet.

"That all you got Eric?" asked Naruto, before ejecting his clips and pulling out two glowing green clips.

Eric didn't say a word before swinging bat. Naruto did a standing front flip hitting Eric in the shoulder making him drop his weapon. Naruto turned Yoko into hr pistoal and pumped 4 rounds into Eric. The rounds that Naruto hit Eric with were enhanced wind rounds. Eric growled before he swung at naruto. Naruto ducked, before tripping him up. Eric quickly rose to his feet. He kicjed Naruto in his stomach doubaling him over, before smaching his weapon into Naruto's face. Naruto flow away, before stopping himself by pushing wind from his body.

"Never thought that i'd have to field test my levitation in battle," thought Naruto.

Eric swung at Naruto who just flow above his head. Naruto dive bombed Eric sending him to the ground, before flying full froce into Eric, both of them rolled onto the ground with Naruto risinbg to his feet quickly. Naruto unloaded several bullets into Eric breaking the darkness that surrounded him leaving him defenseless. Naruto spun and kicked him in the stomach bending him over. Naruto Grabbed him by his neck and brought him to the ground Dirty Deeds. Naruto rolled to his feet and looked at Eric. Naruto turned to leave before the train came to a jerking halt with crash!

 **With the others**

Jaune, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake were on top of the train with a shield of ice protecting them from the harsh impact that would have most likwly killed them. We the Train broke though the barricade they were flung from the train and landed in the middle of the street.

"We're in Vale!?" said Ruby looking around.

"Downtown from the looks of it," said Blake.

"Look out!" yelled Yang as she started to fire blasts at a Kong that jumped out of the hole.

Everyone regrouped as a large number of grimm exited the hole in the middle of the street. Creepers, Beowovles, DeathStalkers, Nevermores, Ursa, Ursa Majors, Kongs, and King Taijus. Jaune brought his sword to stop an attack from an Ursa, before charging his shield before blasting the Ursa into a charging group of beowolves. Weiss created several swords of ice that brought several Nevermores down. Yang had a kong in a grappling match, before she was punched from the side by another. Yang got up and charged at both of them, before punching both of them making holes clear in their stomachs. Ruby spun her scythe in a deadly dance leaving beowolves and mini Death Stalkers dead.

The five hunters in training, even though they were putting up a good fight were being driven back. They were forced together with their backs together. As it looked like the grimm were going for the kill A slicing orange wind ripped though the grim. The crew turned and saw Solo, Naruto, and Carolina standing there. Carolina's armor was busted, Solo was bleeding from his forehead, and Naruto was holding Simba with his hands.

"Don't touch my friends," said Naruto as his eyes started to blaze orange.

The Grimm turned to Naruto as Solo charged in, before anyone knew it he was a Blue blur as he was hitting everything in sight with his fists Naruto throw Simba with all his might and impaled A Kong that was above Weiss and Ruby, grabbing Vixen and Yoko he joined up with Carolina shooting most Grimm.

"I hope you saved some for us?" asked Jade joining Naruto along with along with the members of team CFVY, JNPR, and CNME.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," said Ruby cocking cresent rose.

 **Several hours later**

Team RWBY and JSUC sat at the edge of the docks. Naruto sat with Weiss and Ruby on his sides. Blake was on Solo's shoulder, while Yang, Carolina, and Jaune sat on the sides.

After being joined by The Atlas Military, the second year teams, and the teachers. With those forces they were able to push the Grim out of the city with Glynda plugging up the hole in the ground. That was most of the major clean up. Eric and Roman were taken into custody under the supervision of Ironwood, with the intent to gather as much information from them as possible.

"I'm beat," said Ruby with her eyes closed.

Naruto chuckled and put his hand on ruby's head. "I hear that," said Naruto

"So what do we do now?" asked Solo.

"There's nothing to do but rest up and wait for the Festival," said Jaune.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," said Blake grabbing Solo's arm.

"So we stopped Torchwick, saved the city, and completed our first mission. Not bad for our first day," said Weiss

Don't get tp excited Princess. We still have a whole tournament of combinations to get though," said Jaune.

Carolina smiled at she looked at the people who she had become close to over the last few months.

Zwei looked at everyone before rolling onto his back allowing Weiss to scratch his belly. What? he was getting his reward.

 **Ironwood's ship**

Ironwood closed the communication between him and Ozpin. He had gone behind his friend's back straight to the Vale Kingdom Council in order to be made head of Vyetil Festival Security. Did he regret it. No he was doing what he thought would save everyone.

He looked at the com as it activated. In it was Ulric Schnee. "Hello General,"

"What do you want Ulric?" asked Ironwood having never had the patience to deal with the man.

"I'm sending the #2 of Hunter's core to help you out," said Ulric. "Your going to need all the fire power you can get if the information you gave to Christopher is accurate,"

Ironwood went stiff. It was a widely known fact that the top 10 huntsmen in the world were all Crazy. No. Not crazy. Each one was an Army on the ship of insanity. The number 1 and Number 2 were the Worst of the best. Known as the Dead-man and the Conqueror respectively together they had over 10'000 _**confirmed**_ Grimm kills individually. With teams they were closer to the hundreds of thousands. The Deadman was a bit more tolerable then the Conqueror.

"I don't need that psycho here!" yelled Ironwood.

"It's not up to you Ironwood. The council asked me to send him personally. Myself and the top executives will be there soon for the tournament," said Ulric closing the window.

Ironwood narrowed his eyes before turning to his prized students. "You have your orders. I want you to go to the Vytail Festival and Protect everyone from the inside," said Ironwood.

Each member of the Team wore full armor that was almost and exact copy to Carolina's with small differences in the designs and colors. "Don't worry about a thing General. We got this," said the leader of the 4.

 **On a hill overlooking Vale.**

"Well that was unexpected," said Mercury with his smirk. "Although it was still fun to do.

"We lost a lot of dust, Roman is in jail, and the plan has been set back. That's not a good thing," said Emerald crossing her arms under her breasts.

"It's still salvageable. We just need to change things up a bit my dear Emerald," said Cinder.

"And what about the White Fang Cinder? They won't listen to us," said Emerald.

"They'll listen to me," said Adam walking up.

"And it is written. The Witch of Fire, the King of Beasts, and The Eater of worlds will come together to bring the Kingdoms falling," said Bray with his two of his 'sons' behind him.

"Then let's start the Fall shall we," said Cinder with a smirk on her face and her amber eyes glowing.

000000000000000000000

Cinder: Well time for a brake

Zaara: And that's it for this part of the story

Killjoy: See you all Again when it's time

Carolina: Be on the lookout for Part 2


End file.
